Saving Me
by no.1Schizo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. A new blended family moves to Forks. Theyre a welcoming relief to Bella who's trying to forget all about Vampires. Will she be able to keep her new friends when the Cullens return? Will she forgive Edward? Yeah right
1. I reach for you

Welcome to Saving Me, unlike my previous work this will be Edward/Bella. Each chapter will start with Lyrics from the song 'Saving Me' by Nickelback. It will be kind of the theme for the chapter until I write run out of lyrics…or chapters. I'll have to find another song if that happens.

A better Summary: This takes place when Edward leaves and what would've happened when he returned to see Bella with a close friendship with a family who children are less than competent and, well, they're basically insane. The Cruor's teach Bella the joy of just living, not planning everything, letting loose and basically take risks. Edward is less than pleased by this new danger-loving, spontaneous Bella, but maybe he'll learn something as well.

There's no Werewolves in this story (unless I decided to mention them later). Because of the Cruors are in the picture Bella doesn't go to Jake's and doesn't form a bond with him. Therefore she knows nothing of the Werewolves besides what Jake told her in Twilight. Also if you think she's getting over her 'depression' a little too quickly because the Cruor's or she's friendly with them too soon, I want you to look at Bella's and Jake's relation. She barely knew him (she told him she doesn't remember their childhood get-togethers) and she quickly became inseparable from him. That's just how Bella is in my eyes.

Bolded things I quoted from New Moon I own nothing.

Italic things are lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight or the lyrics of Saving me, I do own OC's!

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

**Chapter 1: I reach for you.**

At the end of the school day I headed to my truck with Angela. We were both quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Unlike Jessica, she didn't need to be constantly jabbering; it was a relief at times.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kids starting tomorrow?" Angela asked, quietly.

I glanced at her surprised, "No, I haven't. Why?"

She nodded her head to the left of me, "There's one of them now. I think that's the mom with him."

I followed her directions and across the parking lot was a guy and woman. They were walking towards the office building, swiftly. The woman looked in her early forties with chin-length Blonde hair. She was a good two inches shorter than the boy with her. The boy was in his teens with long Black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Next to the woman in pale pastel he looked like a Black demon in all dark clothes.

"So what's the rumor about them?" I questioned, quietly. Curiosity got the best of me. I suppose I was staring at them because the boy looked around and caught my eye. He stared right back, his eyes not quite in a glare but definitely annoyed. I blushed and looked away, but I could feel his eyes on me for a minute longer. Yeah, it was rude of me to stare at the new kid.

"Well I'm no Jessica, but from what I've heard there's seven new kids in town, four are in high school. I guess the father had four kids from his first marriage and the mother had two. They also had one kid together, I heard." She replied, watching them disappear into the building. I looked up just as the door closed behind them, still embarrassed being caught staring.

"Why did they move here?"

"Oh um…he worked at a hospital in Minnesota. He transferred here to take…Dr. Cullens…place…"

We both went quiet at that, there was nothing to say after that. With a wave goodbye I headed to my truck to go home.

I tried not to think about them but a new doctor taking Carlisle's place made it all the more real to me that they weren't coming back. To my defense, I didn't cry but that numb feeling started coming back to me. As soon as I reached my driveway I wrapped my arms around myself, holding me together. Then I remember I had movie plans with Jessica. I quickly jumped out of my truck and ran into the house to drop off my book bag and changed. Tonight was going to be difficult.

----I'm skipping the part of the book when they're at the movie, you can read the book to figure out what happened. Pages 103 to 108 in the hard cover at least.----

After the movie we started to head out to eat. While we walked Jessica suddenly got very quiet as we passed a group of guys who were on the other side of the street.

**I paused without thinking, looking back at the four men with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was a different road, a different night, but the scene was so much the same. One of them was even short and dark. As I stopped and turned towards them, that one looked up in interest. **

**I stared back at him, frozen on the sidewalk.**

"**Bella?" Jess whispered. "What are you doing?" **

**I shook my head, not sure myself, "I think I know them…," I muttered. **

I started walking towards them, slowly, as if in a daze. It was like that night so long ago…that night…I could faintly hear Jessica behind me trying to get me to turn around, but I just simply couldn't. I was standing in the middle of the road now, watching the guys.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sharp voice that was to the left of me. I turned my head and immediately blushed. The kid from earlier at school was looking at me a little confused.

It took me a minute to gather my voice, "What does it matter to you?"

He raised an eyebrow, his light Brown-Green eyes, stared me down, "You're standing in the middle of the street, I think that's every drivers concern." His voice was sarcastic and I could feel my face heating up again. I looked behind him to see a nice black Mustang, maybe just a couple of years old, there -running- door open. He, surprisingly, didn't seem to concerned about it then again, he could pretty much touch the hood, so he wasn't that far away.

"Oh sorry." Was all I could think of to say before running back to Jessica's side. I was completely embarrassed. I looked behind me to see the boy shaking his head, glance at me one more time and then took off in his car.

The rest of the night went just as bad. Jessica didn't want to talk to me; apparently I was more of freak now than when I didn't talk. It couldn't get any worse.

**-The next day-**

It was Saturday, it was raining, and I was at work. Working at a Sporting shop was kind of ironic considering it's me but a job was a job.

"You could probably just go, Bella, I'm closing as soon as those guys leave." Mike told me. I nodded, getting my stuff to go. I didn't bother to listen to the two hikers; I wouldn't understand any of it anyways. I headed out the door and almost smacked into a guy that was walking along the street. Really, though, who walks in the rain?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked up to see a boy about my age with chin length Caramel Brown hair and pitch black eyes. There was an easy smile on his thin face as he held out an arm to steady me. I noticed he wore just a light jacket -which was stupid for the month of January- that was the brightest blue I've ever seen and a plain pair of jeans. He was getting soaked.

"Don't worry about it, Chica." He replied, still smirking. I raised an eyebrow, 'Chica?'

"Do you ever pay attention or do you just live in a daze? I shudder just thinking of you driving on the same road as me." I looked at the person who I just noticed was standing right behind him and withheld a groan, it was that guy again.

"Are you stalking me? First I see you at the school, then Port Angeles, now here." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I shocked myself with my boldness.

The first guy started to laugh, "Oh, Nikel, she totally just owned you."

"Just shut up, Zach, no she didn't." he turned to look at me again, "Don't flatter yourself, for all I know you're stalking me."

I rolled my eyes at that. Zach luckily broke up the soon to be battle, "Anyways, like you just heard, I'm Zach Cruor, this is my step-brother Nikel Bennett-Cruor. We just moved here from Minnesota, our dads the new doctor at the hospital. Who are you?"

He held out his hand. I carefully took it, smiling politely, "I'm Bella Swan, my dads the police chief. I just moved here last year actually so I know the feeling. I lived with my mom in Phoenix for years."

"Cool, yeah, Forks…it's really uh wet?" Zach said, holding his hand out to catch some of the rain. Which he then threw at Nikel's face, who was still semi-glaring.

"You get use it." I replied, "speaking of rain, I'm going to get out of it before I get sick. I'll see you guys at school, maybe." I raised my hand as a farewell as I walked away to my truck. I looked in my mirror to see Zach now speaking to Nikel, his arms waving around like he was mad. Nikel just sat back with a look of bland patience like this was an every day occurrence. The guy was annoying, this Nikel, so rude.

I went home then to wait out the weekend, which was the ban of my existence there was never enough to do. While eating dinner with my dad I told him I met some of the new kids.

"I hope you made them feel welcomed. You remember what its like being new here."

"I did, Dad." I rolled my eyes, "They were nice." Well one was anyways but I didn't want to tell Dad about the potential trouble maker. Maybe he was just PMSing or something. I snorted at the thought.

That night, I had my usual nightmare. I woke up screaming, my arm reaching, trying to grab something -someone- was just wasn't there.

* * *

Well what do you think? Drop a review please and feel free to put in a suggestion, I may just do it. I have up to chapter 3 done. Next chapter will be…well knowing me varies. I'm hoping in the next week or two.

Also should the Cruor/Bennett's be normal humans or some sort of supernatural so they know what the Cullens are when they finally show up in the story? Originally I wanted them to be humans but I'll leave it up to you guys. Remember THIS WILL BE EDWARD/BELLA!


	2. I need him!

I had a few people express that they'd want Nikel to be with Bella like in the 'Soul' Series. I promised myself this would be a Edward/Bella story…as much as it bothers even me. So I'm going to put it to vote. I knew I made the mistake of putting Nikel into this mix haha.

VOTE:

Edward/Bella

Nikel/Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just OC's

* * *

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

**Chapter 2: I need him!**

Monday rolled around and everyone was gossiping about the new kids. Jessica still wasn't talking to me after what happened on Friday and I found I didn't really care. I ignored as much of the gossip as I could, finding it all very childish. I sat down in the first class of the day, resting my head on the desk.

"Bella! How's my favorite Chica today?" I looked up to see Zach take the seat in front of me. He turned around to talk to me.

"Why do you call me Chica?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Just ignore Zach, we do. He calls all females Chica." A girl said as she smiled at me. She quickly took the seat next to him. Her Blonde hair was long going past her shoulders and was in beautiful curls that surprisingly didn't make it poof out. Her eyes were a bright Green as she regarded me, "I'm Allina Bennett, dumbass' stepsister."

"I find your comment quite offending and I raise it with a 'shut up Ms. Prep before I mess up your hair'." Zach replied, raising an arm threateningly. She rolled her eyes, not scared in the slightest.

I was surprised to find out Allina was Nikel's biological sister for they couldn't be more different. She was wearing a pretty light blue blouse with a white skirt and heels. Her brother, every time I saw him, was in black punk pants and worded t-shirts with a hoodie over it.

I snapped to attention when Allina once again turned to me, "So you're Bella. Zach said he met you on Saturday. What did you do to Nikel if you don't mind me asking? I would love to get him to leave me alone like that."

I snickered unable to help myself, "I honestly have no clue. How old are you?" I asked confused. How could she be in my grade unless she and Nikel were twins.

She giggled, "I'm 16, I just skipped a grade back at home. Zach here is 17, he'll be 18 in May. Nikel is 18 and Sam, that's Zach's brother, is 16 as well, he's a junior."

"Wow, that must be interesting. I don't have any siblings."

"Its never dull." She replied, laughing. The teacher arrived then stopping all conversation. Before I knew the whole morning was gone, never has time gone so fast for me.

After my first class I offered the two to sit with me at lunch so when I got there I was surprised to see the whole family right behind me. I was even more surprised to see Nikel sit with us as well. Allina took the seat next me while Nikel and Zach sat across the table from us. The one I assumed was Sam took the seat next to Allina. My other friends looked surprised. I hadn't been the most social the last couple of months.

"So how are you liking Forks?" I figured I'd ask the most cliché question.

It was Sam who answered, "What is wrong with your weather? I thought Monticello was bad but jeez. We didn't have rain every day. Does the sun even exist here? Or did it die?"

Allina elbowed him, "Don't you just love my step-brothers, so forward. This is Sam Cruor by the way, he can be a jerk sometimes."

It was funny to see someone like Sam next to someone like Allina. Sam looked like a skater with Shaggy Brown hair that was all over the place. His eyes were a dark Blue almost Black like his brother Zach's. He wore a beanie on his head, plain t-shirts and ripped jeans.

"That's how I felt when I first moved here." I replied, "It's like someone killed the sun, but its really nice when you finally see it."

"Yeah, like finding buried treasure." Zach put in.

Nikel was strangely silent the whole time we were eating. I was expecting the sarcasm I had come to know the last few days. It was nice though, I got to know his siblings and was even invited to their house by Allina.

When the bell rang we all got up to get to our next class. Everyone went their separate ways except for Nikel who caught up to walk next to me.

"So uh, I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. I'm just kind of pissed to be moving here suddenly and unfairly took it out on you."

"Don't worry about it." I told him, walking into my class, leaving him outside in the rain.

I didn't see any of the family members again until Gym. Just my luck Nikel and Sam were in my class. We sat on the bench waiting for the teacher. I sat quietly listening as Nikel and Sam took bets on who was more annoying Lauren or Jessica. Apparently they were in class with them last period and the two were very talkative to the two boys.

"Lauren." I mumbled, causing both boys to look at me.

"Aren't they your friends?" Nikel asked, leaning over Sam to look at me. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't go that far. They're acquaintances at the most. Not Lauren, though, Lauren's a bitch." My voice grew quiet, so they wouldn't hear me "I don't have any real friends at this school, anymore."

"Well I'm glad because Lauren scares me, I think she gave Allina the stink eye and that's unacceptable behavior." Sam snapped, leaning back so his back was against the next bleacher behind us. We both looked at him, "You know because we're…step-siblings. I have to protect her."

Nikel rolled his eyes before looking at me, "Sam and Allina are dating. They don't want anyone to know because they live together and people will think that's weird."

"Nikel!" Sam hissed, casting me a worried look.

I rolled my eyes as well, "Don't worry about it. Uh…there use to be some people who lived here. They were all adopted and dating each other. The schools use to it."

My voice sounded weird even to me. Like I was just stating facts all real emotions just gone from my voice. The two boys stared at me, questions filled their eyes. Before they could ask a single one, the teacher came in and called us to order. I never thought I'd be so happy to see my gym teacher.

Of course I didn't feel quite so happy by the end of class. We played Kickball in the gym, my poor teammates…Actually I felt worse for the opposing team. I usually smacked them with the ball.

"I felt like I was playing dodge ball whenever you tripped up to the plate." Nikel teased, nudging me playfully. Apparently since he apologized we were alright now.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not dignifying that with a response. Sam laughed; he had been on my team so he found it hilarious.

"What did I miss?" Allina asked, approaching us. Sam slung an arm over her shoulder, still chuckling. I noticed the worried look she gave him.

"Nothing much, I'm just not good at sports as these two found out." I replied, "Allina don't worry about you and Sam."

She looked at me shocked.

"Nikel told her," Sam put in, "Apparently, a family who use to live here had adopted chidren who were all dating. Everyone here is use to it."

I nodded reassuringly though a bit absentmindedly. I was trying not to remember them. It still hurt. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself.

"So, Chica, are you coming over today?" I jumped, looking at Zach who came up behind me. Jeez when did he get there?

"What?"

He gave me a droll look, "Allina invited you over, remember? You should totally come, it'll be so much fun."

I hesitated for a minute, "Yeah, sure."

"Saw-eet." he did a small victory dance, which I found embarrassing to watch. He didn't seem to mind.

Allina groaned, "Zach you might not feel embarrassed, but we're all embarrassed for you. Please stop, you're horrifying Bella," She turned to me, "How about you drop your truck off and ride with Sam and me? Nikel and Zach will pick up the two brats."

I nodded while the boys made a face. Apparently driving to Forks Elementary was a chore.

With everything decided we all took off. Allina followed me home in some sort of sports car. I almost felt self-conscious driving my old dinosaur, but in the end the truck was too perfect for me to care.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked as Sam got out so I could slide into the backseat. After a minute of shifting around we headed off.

"It's 2008 Dodge Charger." She replied slowly, "Yeah I know, a stupid thing to give to a 16 year old but what can I say-"

"She's spoiled." Sam finished, before getting jabbed by Allina.

"I will drive your side of the car into a guardrail, don't test me."

"Maybe I should switch seats then." I mumbled half fearing for my life. Allina just laughed.

"So what do you drive Sam if Allina's so spoiled?" I watched Sam's face turn Red.

"Uh well a 2008 Lamborghini Diablo." I just kind of stared at him, he got the hint, "It's a sports car that's speed tops out at 202 miles per hour so yeah..."

"That's what I thought." I watched him stick out his tongue at me before turning back to face the front. We were quiet for a few minutes.

Soon though my heart sped up when I realized where we were. So close to _their_ house, it took all I had not to start gasping for air.

We turned off before _their _house and followed a windy road -which I found out later was their driveway- up to a huge house. The outside looked like a log cabin and I found myself staring.

"Impressive, isn't it." Allina smiled stopping beside me, "It had been empty for years but upkept to perfection."

"The cool part is we have no visible neighbors, but a huge strip of clearing behind the house." Sam put in. I looked around noticing they were surrounded by trees besides behind the house where I couldn't see any looming. I was curious why that mattered, but was afraid to ask. I also noticed a huge not attached garage off the side that could easily hold 20 vehicles. Interesting…

They quickly led me inside and once again I was in awe. Like the outside, the inside was decorated like a cabin. Everything from the floor to the walls to the ceiling was wood.

"Wow, its really gorgeous in here." I announced.

Allina laughed, "Mom will be so happy to hear you think that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tabitha was an interior designer back in Minnesota. She was amazing at it." Sam explained, kicking off his shoes, "She spent the last two months overseeing plans for this place before we could move in."

I followed them into the kitchen to grab something to eat. We had barely sat down at the table when we could hear the front door open.

"Well then next time you can just walk home!" I heard Nikel shout as the thumping of shoes being taken off resonated throughout the hall.

"It's not my fault your car smells!" A high female voice replied.

"Hey! It does not. Zach just so happened to be in my car and he smells." Nikel responded, "And I'm not picking up tomorrow, I hope you get drenched."

"Somebody better pick me up tomorrow or you'll be in trouble."

"What are you going to do, tell on me?"

"You wish."

A blur of white and pink flew past the kitchen door way and up the stairs. Nikel followed more leisurely behind.

"That would be Loretta." Allina explained, I turned my attention to her, "she's seven and our half-sister. She's a complete brat."

"And she's evil."

Before I could ask Sam what he meant Zach walked in laughing, "So true, my brother."

A boy followed behind Zach quietly. He had Red hair buzzed short and plain Brown eyes. He was a small lanky child around 13.

"Bella this is Jamie, Jamie meet -and be nice to- Bella."

Jamie snorted, "Why are you telling me, warn Lore."

"Annoying kid." Allina muttered as he grabbed a bag of chips and left the room.

Nikel strolled in, then, "She's plotting something." he informed everyone.

Allina filled me in once again, "When Loretta gets upset, instead of tattling she pulls pranks. Sometimes her pranks are to tattle though. It's a long story."

Zach nodded, "One time she dyed my hair pink."

I snickered trying to picture it and was horrified to find that I could, "I'm sure you looked good in Pink." I told him.

"Damn straight, I'm sexy as hell."

Everyone started laughing at that. I was amazed to find how easy it was to laugh with them. I almost felt normal.

"Keep it down I'm trying to study." An older boy stood in the doorway glaring. His Blue eyes were piercing as he glared through his shaggy Reddish-Brown hair. He was lanky like the rest of his family.

"Pull the stick out your ass and beat yourself with it, Gabriel. We weren't being that loud." Nikel snapped.

"Now that's a matter of opinion. Just keep it down." He turned and left as abruptly as he had come.

"That was Gabriel. He's nineteen and trying to get his degree through online courses. Just ignore him, he's a snob."

I couldn't help but smirk, they had titles for everyone, "Loretta's a brat, Gabriel's a snob, Allina's spoiled, Zach's a dumbass, Sam's a jerk, Jamie's annoying…What does that make you, Nikel?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Perfect?"

I snorted, "More like egotistical."

Everyone laughed once again as I sat back in my seat. I liked this family; they were fun. But I couldn't forget _them_. I missed _them_; I needed _him._

* * *

Okay next chapter is going to be a time skip of two weeks. It gets tedious to do a day by day by day and not to mention boring. Next update after thanksgiving! Don't forget to Vote and Review.


	3. I'm falling

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Hmm…strange nobody voted Bella/Edward. Why am I not surprised? I guess if I ever want to do an Edward/Bella story I just cannot have Nikel in it. Well, at least I know my character is so loved.

THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY NIKEL (OC)/BELLA. Sorry I don't really like using all caps but I wanted to make sure it was seen. Now we have a new question to answer:

**VOTE: What are the Cruor's?**

**Human**

**Witches**

**Cosmic Troublemakers** (Found in the Nina Bangs books, not a crossover by any means. They're basically magical people who like to cause trouble.)

**Shifters **(Not werewolves)

**Other ideas**I redid this chapter because I'm using a new word document and it messed up my paragraph spacing. Also the little inbetween -after school- part didn't follow over when I uploaded it. Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just OC's.

* * *

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And Oh I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm falling', I'm fallin'_

**Chapter 3: I'm Falling**

Two weeks passed quickly and I found myself falling into a routine. On school days I would hang out with the Cruor's until dinner. Then I would go home –my house was too small to fit all the Cruor kids-, cook, then back to their house until I had to go to bed or do homework. Sometimes we would do homework together, other times we did other…random…things. Weekends were filled with crazy plots, road trips and sleepovers. I was convinced their parents threw money at them to keep them out of the way. Who I hung out with varied day to day but Nikel was always a constant. It wasn't for the reason most would think, though. I was his bodyguard…yeah, laugh it up.

"Nikel?" Lauren's voice interrupted our conversation on which school lunch was probably the most poisonous to eat. It was lunch time and like the last two weeks I sat with Zach, Allina, Sam and Nikel.

He inched closer to me, trying to get away from her extreme closeness, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday?" She asked. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. This was a typical thing. Girls were always coming up to Nikel and asking him out. At first they would ask Zach and Sam out as well but quickly found Zach's insane and Sam was unavailable.

"Oh sorry, I have plans with Bella." He told her, before throwing me a conniving smirk "we're going to the movies."

She glared at me before stomping off. This was the extent of my body guarding; it was body guarding because jealous girls could be dangerous.

I caught Nikel's eye and raised an eyebrow, "I was unaware of these plans. Maybe I already had something going on, ever think of that?"

"Crossed my mind briefly but then I dismissed it. You love me too much."

I snorted, he meant it platonic but most eavesdroppers wouldn't understand that. That's where the rumor we were dating came from. Of course, it didn't help his excuse to turn down girls was he was hanging out with me.

"You are egotistical!" I replied, biting into my pizza. This was a common statement.

"And you're clumsy." He brilliantly response, smiling.

"Stop," Allina cut in before I could make a comeback, "We all know this argument already. Pretend it already happened and move on."

"Yes, ma'am," Zach yelled, jumping up to salute her. A few people at the tables around us turned to stare.

"Loser, sit down." Sam ordered in the blandest tone I ever heard. He didn't even look up from his tray.

"Yo, what are you? A fag?" A junior from one of the tables around us yelled out at Zach. I rolled my eyes. Zach dressed…well, a style all his own. Though it was only February 2nd, he had flip-flops on, faded ripped blue jeans and a yellow-green-purple-pink tie-dye shirt on. At this conservative school he got teased a lot.

"Why?" Zach smiled back suggestively, "Ya interested? Hm, sorry you're not my type. I go after things with boobs and a little less hair."

"Things?" I asked when he finally sat back down.

He shrugged, "I don't want to rule anything out."

"Sick." Allina grumbled, throwing her sandwich down, "Zachariah Amar Cruor I am eating! I don't need flashbacks of you and Ms. Ander's dog."

"What?!"

Nikel turned to me, "It's not how it sounds. Our old neighbor Ms. Ander had this dog with a little humping problem. He was a big dog and managed to knock Zach down. Enough said."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Allina whined covering her ears. I snickered.

Zach tapped her on the shoulder; she slowly removed her hands. He pointed to her sandwich, "You gonna eat that?" Rolling her eyes she gave it to him, "Thanks. By the way…dog sex."

"Damn you!" She snapped back, before leaving the table in a huff.

We all looked at Sam. He glanced at us and let out a sigh. With one last look of longing at his food, he got up to follow his girlfriend.

"How do you manage to annoy Allina so much she actually leaves the table at least once a week?"

"Do I ask you about your clumsiness?"

"No…"

"I don't ask about your talents; you don't ask about mine."

"How is my clumsiness a talent?" I asked bewildered.

"Chica, really, have you seen anyone fall down like you do? That's real talent." Zach replied, trying to sound complimentary. I just rolled my eyes.

I turned back to Nikel, "So…movie on Friday, huh?"

He just started to laugh as I stared on confused over the whole thing.

-After School-

"I love you so much, baby, I could just shit."

I nudged Zach, trying not to laugh as he gives me his best innocent smile. Nikel just gave him a dirty look before turning away from us switching his phone to the other ear.

"Loser, I'm talking to our cousin." Nikel hissed his back to us.

"Correction, your cousin," Zach replied before looking at me, "She's hot."

"She can hear you, Zach."

His smirk turned lecherous, "Hey Sexy!"

Nikel groaned and left the room. I jumped up from my relaxed position on the bed, "No, don't leave me with him!" I yelled at his retreating form.

I slowly turned to see Zach still lying on the bed, leaning against the headrest. His grin was seriously creeping me out.

"Allina! I'm coming to hang out with you." I shouted before literally running from the room. I quickly moved down the hall to her room.

"Dunk!" Was all I heard before I hit the ground; after that, I heard a splat, laughter and Nikel cursing. I stood back up and turned gradually. Nikel stood there, no longer holding his phone, his face covered in Blue paint.

"Nailed him," Loretta laughed before casually walking into her room, a homemade slingshot in hand.

I carefully made my way over to Nikel, afraid of him exploding. I looked at him for a moment to make sure he was okay.

Surprisingly he just shook his head, "Where does she learn to make this shit?"

"Not a clue, but I think you should shower."

He looked at me then, a devious smirk slowly spread across his wet-paint face. I backed away carefully; my hands up as if calming a wild animal.

"Don't you dare."

That was all it took. I turned and fled with Nikel right behind me. Of course, that's when my clumsiness decided to show itself. I tripped right outside Allina's door and Nikel got me. He grabbed me around the waist and pressed his face the back of my shirt.

I shrieked, trying to get out of his grasp. Laughing, he turned me around so we were facing each other. Our faces were mere inches away from each other; our laughter died quickly enough. We just stared at each other not knowing what to do. We didn't have to decide what to do; Allina interrupted whatever it was going on.

"What was all the screaming about?"

Nikel casually helped me stand up, "Loretta, what else?"

She looked at Nikel's face, "I told you not to throw away her favorite shirt."

"It was ratty and disgusting."

"I warned you though."

"Whatever." He snorted, "Come on Bella. I just have to wash up my face and I'll take you home."

He started back down the hallway and I followed staring at his back. Were we going to kiss? Did I want to kiss Nikel? Then the answer hit me; I was falling.

* * *

What do you think? Drop a review and don't forget to vote!

**VOTE: What are the Cruor's?**

**Human**

**Witches**

**Cosmic Troublemakers** (Found in the Nina Bangs books, not a crossover by any means. They're basically magical people who like to cause trouble.)

**Shifters **(Not werewolves)

**Other ideas**


	4. I'll Show you!

Chapter 4 is here and I'm excited. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

twifanatic1: Yes, Tortured Soul was more about the 50 years later meeting up with the Cullens so in this story I really wanted to take it a bit slower and develop the characters better and their relationship with one another. I'm glad to know someone likes it.

patch138: My apologies, I was working with a new Word Document and it loaded funny. (A lot of the spacing was messed up). I redid it, hopefully it's clearer; that was my bad.

barbiedoll123: Nikel is the guy from she saw at the school in chapter 1 and so on. If you mean why so many people know the character already check out my other story Tortured Soul, it has the same characters but they're Vampires. Sorry, I tried to make this story completely separate just using the same people in a different situation, for people who never read Tortured Soul but I guess I didn't do as good of job as I thought.

**Votes so far:**

**Shifters: 2**

**Witches: 2**

**Sidhe (Greek Seer): 1**

**Cosmic Troublemakers: 1**

**Human: 1**

Since Bella doesn't find out this chapter KEEP VOTING! Don't forget to check out my website (On my profile). I have the Cruor's cars listed as well as their profiles with pictures (Except Loretta). It'll give you some sneak previews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just plot and OC's

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'll show you!**

_Show me what it's like  
to be the last one standing  
and teach me wrong from right  
and I'll show you what I can be_

I laid in my bed that night looking at the ceiling, going over the events that transpired earlier. Were we really going to kiss? I shook my head, annoyed. No way, Nikel just saw me as a friend. He had a girlfriend back in Minnesota, anyways; that's why he needed me to play bodyguard in the first place. He was unavailable and the girls in our school wouldn't understand that. I rolled over and muffled a frustrated scream into my pillow. Why was I even pondering this! I still loved _him_. I could never move on from the hurt _he_ left me with.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep that night, but, for once, I didn't dream of _him_. I couldn't remember what I dreamed exactly but I felt light; lighter than I've felt for a long time. I moved through my morning routine, for once, not dragging myself the whole time. I practically ran out the door when I saw Nikel's Black Mustang in my driveway. Much like when _they_ were here, I haven't had much use for my truck. It was a surprisingly nice day, the sun was even shining; miraculous for February.

"Whoa, someone's chipper this morning," Nikel teased when I hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Chipper? Really?" I replied, in which he stuck his tongue out at. I rolled my eyes, "You are so childish!"

"Pssh, its part of my charm," Was his easy answer.

"What charm?"

The rest of the car ride was full of our usual banter. It was really pathetic actually. By the time we drove into the school's parking lot Allina, Zach and Sam were already there by Allina's car. They always had to take two cars since there wasn't enough room to add the younger children in when they drove them to and from school.

Nikel's phone began to ring as we got out of the car. I looked at him to see him frowning at it, "It's Sophia. Why would she be calling me now? It's 10 there, she should be in school." Still grumbling to himself he answered the phone and I casually left him behind to give him privacy.

"Who's Nikel talking to?" Allina asked when I made it to their gathering space.

"Sophia." I responded with a shrug.

"Why would his booty call be calling him now?" Zach questioned tilting his head like a puppy.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't talk, Zach. Booty call" she scoffed, "What a pervert. So Bella want to sleepover tonight?"

"Do you know you are as random as your siblings sometimes." I told her before answering, "Allina, it's Tuesday. I don't think Charlie's going to go for a sleepover on a school night."

"Ugh, I forgot you had a strict parent." She made a face. I almost laughed. Their parents were so laid back any parents would seem strict in comparison. Mr. and Ms. Cruor worked long hours most days and days they didn't work they were out anyways. I think over the last two weeks when I've spent most of time at the Cruor's house, I've only seen them both twice.

Nikel didn't join back up with us until right before the homeroom bell rang. I glanced at him, noticing he wasn't saying too much.

"What's up?"

He looked startled for a minute, before shrugging, "Nothing, why?"

"Nikel…"

"I'll tell you after school, okay?"

I was taken aback by his sharp tone but nodded anyways. He must've noticed, because he let out a sigh and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back at him so he knew there were no hard feeling before leaving him to head to my first class with Zach and Allina.

The rest of the day was just as awkward. Nikel tried to throw himself into the conversations –if you call them that- at lunch but it seemed fake. Allina must've noticed too for she kept throwing Nikel worried glances. She would then look at me making me shrug; I just as confused as she was. Even in Gym, Nikel lacked his usual enthusiasm for watching me fall flat on my butt. Sure he made his comments along with Sam but there was nothing behind them. There was something seriously wrong.

Finally school was over. We were all surprised when Nikel threw Sam the keys to his Mustang to get everyone home. Nikel, as a rule, never let anyone drive his Mustang. Someone must've died if he was that desperate.

"Bella and I are going to walk to her house." He told them before turning to me, "If that's okay I mean."

I was very confused, "Yeah, that's fine."

With more worried looks passed around by his concerned family, we headed out. It wasn't a long walk home and with such nice weather it could actually be enjoyable. It would've been enjoyable if Nikel wasn't so glum.

I didn't say anything; I figured he could start the conversation. After several minutes I almost gave in when he spoke, "So Sophia broke up with me."

I gasped, looking at him. He ran his hand threw his long hair carelessly, "Yeah. Apparently, waiting four months for me to graduate here isn't worth it for her. She wants to see other people. Seriously?! I promised her I'd come back up as soon as I graduated; what the fuck is the difference of four months."

"Nikel…" I started.

"The worst part is she called me to tell this, because she's been going out with this other guy for the last couple of days and wants someone who'll be there for her whenever she needs him. She felt she needed to tell me now before she got any more serious about him. I understand wanting someone to be close, I guess, but we dated for a year. I've only been gone a little over two weeks. Really, let's give it just a bit a time before jumping someone else. Then she tells me I should move on as well because she just doesn't think it'll work out anymore anyways." He kicked a rock that had been in his path, "Fucking bitch. God, we were so in love when we were together. Now she realized she wants someone more stable, not so spontaneous and 'out there' whatever that means. I can't be anyone else but me. I'm not going to change."

"I'm sorry, Nikel." I whispered as we reached my house. I let both of us in and we headed up to my room. Charlie wasn't home yet, "It hurts to have someone you love give up on you."

I flopped down on my head, lifting my head to look at him. He stood before me with a dawning look, as if he just realized something. Slowly he sat down on the bed next to me, "Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you trying to tell me those gossipers at school didn't say anything to you?"

He rolled his eyes back, "The gossipers at school say a lot of things. I learned long ago if you want the real story go to the source."

I snorted a humorless laugh, "Yeah, well…You remember that-that family I told you about on the first day of school. The one with all the dating siblings," I waited until he nodded, "I was dating the youngest one in the family. He was in our grade. I fell in love with him and we dated for awhile. Then one day, he left." I closed my eyes as a tear made its way down my face, "He barely said goodbye. His sister –my best friend- didn't even say goodbye to me, she just disappeared. They were like a second family to me and they just left without warning, without a goodbye."

I was crying harder, I couldn't find the will to stop crying or talking, "He told me he didn't love me anymore; that I was just a plaything, something to pass the time. He took everything that would remind me of him; all my pictures of us, everything. As if I could pretend the perfect _Edward_ was never in my life." I found myself getting angry as I told Nikel about what happened to me, "And then! Then! He had the audacity to ask me to promise I'll be careful –safe- and that I wouldn't do anything reckless."

By the time I finished Nikel was hugging me, trying to comfort me. I felt like an ass. Here he just lost his girlfriend and I was complaining about my problems. I calmed down enough to talk again.

"I'm sorry to throw everything at you like that. So, what are you going to do about Sophia?"

He stared at me for a minute. He looked almost mad, "Fuck Sophia, I'll do what I want. Fuck Edward, too, you do what you want." He stood up and turn towards me, his hand held out to help me up, "Bella, let's show them."

Smiling, I grabbed his hand and heaved myself up, "Okay, Nikel. Show me how to be spontaneous and reckless."

He smiled, "Our first lesson is on Friday when we go to the movies."

I gave him a smile of my own. 'Edward,' I thought, 'I'm going to be as reckless and careless as I want. I'll show you!'

* * *

What do you think? This chapter is a bit of a filler but it sets up later. Drop a review. I was suppose to mention Sophia in the last chapter but completely forgot so…oh well. Don't forget to vote for what the Cruor's are. (You could probably vote twice I probably wouldn't notice/care).


	5. Say it

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They really keep me going. Because I decided to spend some time on developing Bella and Nikel's relationship the Cullens will show up in either Chapter 7 or 8. So don't worry they're coming.

**Votes at this point:**

**Cosmic Troublemakers: 3**

**Shifters: 2**

**Witches: 2**

**Sidhe (Greek Seer): 1**

**Human: 1**

**Vote please!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just OC's.

* * *

Chapter 5: Say it

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Friday came fast enough and Nikel was intent on keeping his promise to me.

"We're going to the movies, we're going to the movies; we're going to the M-O-V- uh..." Zach paused in the mist of his spelling from his spot in the back seat of the car. According to Allina, he's been acting like this all day at school, though I didn't know if I believed her. He didn't say anything at lunch.

"I-E-S," Loretta finished from her spot next to him, "Seriously, Zach, the kid 10 years younger than you knew that."

"Nobody asked you, Loretta! Go play in traffic." Zach replied, "I was going to finish it; I was just messing with you."

"If you say so," She grumbled.

Zach leaned up so his head was situated between the two front seats. He looked between Nikel and me, "So when are we leaving?"

Nikel rolled his eyes, "I knew I should've thrown him into Allina's car." He grumbled before raising his voice, "There is no 'we' in this adventure. Or at least no 'we' that includes you. Bella and I are going to the movies. You are staying at home or you can drive _your_ car somewhere."

"Don't you love me anymore?" He looked at me this time.

I sighed, "Look I'm sleeping over tonight. I promise to do something with you later."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned, I definitely chose the wrong words, "Oh really? Did you say something with me or something to me?"

"Not like that Zach!"

"You have to admit you walked right into that one, Bella."

I looked in the rearview mirror to glare at the youngest teenager in the back seat, "Not another word out of you Jamie.

Zach gave me a pout before turning his attention to Nikel, "So, we finally find something decent to do in this state and you ditch out to go see a chick-flick with a friend? That's low man."

"What are you talking about?" I looked between the two brothers. Nikel frowned a bit, he looked was almost guilty. Zach's eyes widened and he quickly sat back, "Nikel?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Dude maybe she wants to join. It's the best way to win money."

"Shut up Zach! Her dad's a cop."

Okay…now I was concerned. If you bring up the fact my dad's a cop that almost always leads to something illegal. Not that we weren't already driving illegally considering Nikel's Mustang shouldn't have more than four people in it. This sounded more serious though. I must have looked worried for Nikel gave me a look mixed between guilty and reassuring. I didn't even know you could mix those looks together, but he managed. He stopped outside and got out. Being a two door, he had to fold down his seat for the back occupants to get out.

"Out, out, out, you're going to make us late." Nikel snapped, grabbing Zach's elbow and pulling him out. I rolled my eyes as the stubborn idiot thought he could just not move out the vehicle and we'd take him.

"Now who's clumsy!" I called out as Zach face planted into the ground. Jamie got out before Zach could get his wits together and Nikel jumped back into the car and began to take off before he could get a comeback at me.

"So we're getting there around five; when's the movie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Nikel really seemed to be in a rush.

"Well we have dinner reservations first; then we're catching a later movie."

"Then we're going to do whatever Zach was talking about?"

Nikel sighed, "I want to but…I don't know what you'd think of it. It's kind of dangerous and, well, illegal."

I laughed, "I thought we're supposed to be reckless. What happened to that idea?"

He chuckled quietly, taking his eyes for the road for a second so I could see his eyes rolling, "We will be reckless, but I didn't know if you wanted to jump straight from boring to insanely dangerous."

"You know I'm getting slightly worried the more you talk about this secret activity you and Zach partake in."

"As well as Sam, Allina and Gabriel," He admitted with a shrug.

"Wait we're talking about something illegal and Gabriel is in on it? Okay I'm more than slightly worried, now I'm really worried. What exactly is this so illegal and dangerous thing?" I found myself growing more and more curious about this secret little life Nikel had.

He grimaced at the road, "I'd rather not say."

I sighed, "Okay I'll stop asking…for now."

The rest of the hour long car ride was filled with idle chit-chatter. The one thing I hated about Port Angeles was it was so far away, though with Nikel the time passed quickly. There was never a silence; we were constantly talking, bickering or insulting one another. I couldn't remember a time I felt so light and free.

We finally stopped outside a building and quickly got out. It was only when Nikel reached my side that I looked up to see what restaurant we were eating at. La Bella Italiana. Of course, this would happen to me. I closed my eyes before I could think about the last time I was at this restaurant.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my arm lightly.

I opened my eyes to look at him, "Nothing I just didn't realize we were coming _here_."

He regarded me for a minute, "He took you here, didn't he. Damn, I thought I was being clever considering it has your name in the title. Do you want to eat somewhere else?"

I had to smile at his thoughtfulness, thought it was kind of creeping me out. Nikel didn't seem like someone who would be so thoughtful. Well, he was constantly surprising me, "No it's fine. This time it's under better circumstances than the other. Don't worry about it Nike."

"Nike? What, you too lazy to say add the L." He teased, making me laugh. I just shrugged; I thought it was a great nickname. Nikel joined me in laughing after a moment, "Okay you can call me Nike; I suppose it's not too terrible."

Still laughing I threw my arms around him in the most exaggerated manner possible, "Oh thank you for the approval Nike; you're my hero!"

He snorted, wrapping his arms around me as well. He tightened his arms for a minute before letting go completely and pulling away, "Come on I'm starving! Let's eat."

"Typical guy," I joked following him in.

At dinner we swapped stories about our lives over the years. He told me more about Minnesota and what it was like growing up there. He told me more about his dad -who died in a car accident- when Nikel was just three and Allina was one. He admitted he didn't really remember him and hated looking at pictures of him because he only saw a stranger looking back. He looked a lot like him though.

"What about the other's mother?" I asked, twirling spaghetti onto my fork.

"Lana? I don't know too much. Jamie was two when Jonathon and she got divorced so he doesn't know her. Gabriel seems to hate her though, but Zach use to visit her in rehab every once in awhile. Sam…Sam just stays away from her, he follows Gabriel's example." He stabbed another ravioli piece.

"Rehab?"

"Yeah, she's an alcoholic, that's why she has no custody of the kids. From the way Gabriel talks I think she was into some drugs too but I'm not sure. Gabriel was eight when they got divorced, he remembers the most and knew the truth about the most of it. I guess she just couldn't stand being married to a doctor who was gone all the time working."

He quickly changed topics over to my life. I easily answered questions though began to sidestep when he got into my life in Forks for the past year. I didn't want to talk about _them._

Eventually we headed out of the La Bella Italiana and to the movie theater just down the street. Of course once there that initiated a round of arguments on what to see. Typical Nikel appeared then saying since he paid for dinner –only because he insisted- and he was going to pay for the movie it was only fair he chose. I thought it was a little ridiculous, but I agreed after some grumbling. Luckily he picked a comedy movie. I knew he wanted to see the car-action movie though, but at least he wasn't that selfish.

The movie, though a comedy, was terrible and we left the movie laughing, not with it but at it. It was way too cheesy, but great fodder to make fun of. We barely made it into the car; we were laughing so hard over Nikel's mocking of the terrible dialogue. This was way funnier than the movie itself.

We started to head back to Nikel's house when his cellphone rang. Rolling his eyes at the ringtone he grabbed his phone and flipped it open, "What do you want, Zach?"

He let out a sigh, "Yeah well how am I supposed to do that if I don't have-…yeah okay. What a great evening out, Zach, I ditch to go make some cash. Yeah I know Zach, we've been waiting to hook up with one of these…fine. I'll be there." He snapped the phone shut and threw it back in the middle consul.

"Zach's pretty much begging me to go." He said as he gave me an apologetic smile.

I shrugged, "Hey do what you have to do. I'll just uh…"

"Stay back with Allina." He finished, "She'll be there. She's not participating this time."

"Participating in what exactly?"

"You'll see. Look Bella I trust you, we all do. Don't tell anyone what we're doing. It's dangerous and we can get in a lot of trouble. I told you we'd be reckless. Well this is as reckless as it comes. I'll tell you what; if I win I'll split the winnings with you."

"How much are the winnings?" I could help but wonder with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned, "Varies. Back in Minnesota, I made 10,000 in one round typically."

Oh crap, this is really illegal. We switched lanes and headed towards a deserted open area. Or at least it's usually deserted. Tonight there were tons of cars and people. Nikel parked alongside a long line of vehicles and got out. I quietly followed, awed. I may not know anything about cars, but from the looks of them, they were expensive. We started walking, Nikel keeping a look out for his siblings. After about five minutes he grinned and began to speed up. I couldn't see his siblings, but followed non-the-less.

He stopped in front of a bright Blue car that was low to the ground and slick. Like all the others, it looked expensive. Nikel pet the hood of the vehicle fondly, I think he found a new favorite car.

"I see you found Nikel's pride and joy." Zach laughed, coming up behind me. I jumped and spun around to face him.

"I thought his Mustang was his pride and joy."

"That's his baby, this car -the Aero- that's his pride and joy." He responded lightly.

"That's his car…" I was completely shocked. I watched as Nikel opened the door, which interestingly enough is pulled up instead of out like most doors.

"Yep, SSC Ultimate Aero; tops out at 255 miles per hour."

If my eyes widened any more I was sure they'd pop out of my head, "You guys street race?" It was more of a statement than a question. I didn't know people really did street race, it was so highly illegal.

"Yeah, now you understand the secrecy. It's really dangerous; our family tries to find races that race in deserted areas. We try to limit the public danger as much as possible."

"But it's still dangerous for the driver."

"Yes," I turned to see Allina there as well, "Nikel's the best racer out of all of us. My Veyron is fast, if I knew how to control NOS better I could beat my brother."

"NOS?"

"Nitrous oxide systems," Zach explained, "It speeds your car up."

"It also can cause engine failure, fires or explosions." Gabriel approached us then, "That's why I personally try to avoid it. My Koenigsegg runs fine without it."

I gasped; I knew there were risks, but explosions sounded way too dangerous. Well, of course explosions sounded dangerous, I thought to myself, jeez.

Nikel joined us then. He came to my side and smiled at me, "Don't worry Bella, we're professionals."

"Yeah yeah until I beat your sorry ass to the finish line." A voice shouted out. We all turned to see a Black hair man with dark Brown eyes. He was smirking.

"Michael, shit man, what are you doing here?" Zach snapped out of his stunned gaze first. I had no idea who this person was.

"I've been here for the past couple of years. Who do you think told Jackson to call you with these events around your house? Jackson told me you were looking for some races in Washington. Well I got you some races.

Nikel leaned close to my ear to explain, "Jackson was the event coordinator of these things back in Minnesota. We use to race with Michael before he moved a few years back."

I should've known these sorts of things were well thought out. How else would they keep the police from finding out. Everything from then on out moved very quickly. Soon enough, five cars were lined up on a line waiting for the command to go. I was surprised to find out Nikel, Zach and Gabriel all raced against each other. Allina explained it was because then they'd have something to razz each other about depending on who won.

"Wish me luck," Nikel yelled out to me.

"Of course I want you to win." He smiled at that until I finished, "You promised me half." He laughed, making me smile.

Finally Michael yelled out go and the cars took off down the deserted paved road. I stood back with Allina and watched them go. Fire literally came out of their tailpipes as wheels spun into life.

Allina explained the cars to me, even though I didn't really understand anyways, "Nikel has the naturally fastest car, a SSC Ultimate Aero that tops at 255 miles per hour. Gabriel's Koenigsegg CCX tops at 245. Zach's Saleen S7 Twin Turbo tops out at 250."

I snorted, "Okay all I know is Nikel drives a pretty Blue car, Gabriel drives a dark Gray car and Zach drives a surprisingly plain White car. I feel smart. I've never even heard of these types of cars. What do you drive?"

She smiled, happily, "A Silver Bugatti Veyron. It tops out at 253 miles per hour, a beauty of a car. I'll show it to you when we get back to my house; I had to drive Nikel's Aero here."

"Oh," We were quiet after that. The end of the race was down the road so we had to wait for word on who won. All of a sudden everyone was jumping around and there was a mass movement to the returning cars.

"Come on, Bella, Nikel won!"

I just looked at her, "How can you tell?"

She just laughed, "You'll learn."

We made our way over to the cars. We found Gabriel and Zach first so we gave them hugs and told them better luck next time. I screamed when I was suddenly lifted off the ground from behind.

"How's my good luck charm!" Nikel snickered before setting me down. I spun around to face him.

"Congratulations." I told him, throwing my arms around him. He laughed holding me tight. Almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world he pulled back just enough to kiss me.

Like everything in my life, the moment was cut short, "COPS!" Someone yelled out and everyone scattered. Nikel grabbed my hand and began to run to his Mustang.

We jumped in and took off. Nikel glanced once in his rearview mirror to make sure his siblings were following him, since we were in the Mustang not in one of the pimped out racing cars it didn't take long for them to pass him. Zach stuck his tongue out as he flew past. Nikel paid him no mind; he was concentrating on not getting caught.

"Shit!" Nikel yelled before gunning down his car. I looked behind us to see a cop coming up on us fast. Oh no, we were going to be caught, I was so dead. Charlie was going to kill me…or let me rot in jail at least.

"Some good luck charm I am." I grumbled, causing Nikel to laugh.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll ditch him." I looked at him to find him completely relaxed. I simply raised an eyebrow at his nonchalant behavior. He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel keeping in time to a song only he could hear.

He let out a short laugh and I looked behind us to see the cop backing off…and pulling over to the side of the road. It was like he was having car trouble.

"Told you on Friday we'd be reckless. How was that for reckless?"

I just shook my head. I had to admit it was a rush. What a lucky break for us the cop had car trouble. I looked at Nikel again to see him grinning. Maybe it was too lucky.

"Hey Bella about that kiss…" Nikel trailed off.

"Yeah?" Was he going to say what I think he was? Did I want it?

"Well, uh…"

Then I knew I did hope he was saying what I think he was saying. I wanted Nikel.

"Just say it Nikel." I whispered, looking at him.

He smiled, not looking at me, "I like you. Will you go out with me? You know be my girlfriend?"

Now I had to say it back, "Yeah, I like you too. My answer is yes."

His smiled grew and he shook his head, "Well I would've spun you around and kissed you again, but I have terrible timing asking you while driving and all. You just wait until we get back to my house. I knew you'd say yes."

I laughed at him. What an egotistical friend I have. Oh wait, an egotistical boyfriend.

* * *

What do you think? Drop a review! Last chapter to vote for what they are! To see the cars go to my profile and check out the website it's under Saving Me: Vehicles. A second disclaimer if you will: street racing is illegal. Its dangerous not only for the drivers, but for civilians too. People get hit by cars racing pass and as well as others cars.


	6. All I see is you

There has been a tie when the voting closed for what the Cruor's are. I wasn't sure what to do about it at first but then it hit me. DUH! Hopefully when you read this chapter you will agree that my solution worked.

**NEW VOTE:**

**When the Cullens return to Forks where should Bella run into them (More specifically Edward)? **

**1. At the Cruor's house, the Cullens go over there to meet their neighbors who don't live too far from their own and Bella is over there.  
**

**2. At school, Bella is hanging out with the Cruor's.  
****  
3. In Port Angeles while Bella and Nikel are out on a date.  
****  
4. Just happen to run into to each other at Bella work (No Cruor's there).  
****  
5. Have them meet the Cruor's first, not knowing they know Bella. Then show Bella with them later.  
****  
6. Different Idea?**

mscullen1325: Yes they are "human". With whatever supernatural creature they turn out to be they can still reproduce. No worries about that. Unlike Vampires, who were humans that were turned into Vampires, whatever the Cruor's turn out to be they were born like that, like their parents were born like that so they can do anything a human can plus a little extra.

patch138: Oh good somebody else reads the Nina Bang series, I LOVE Sparkle, she's hysterical.

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Yeah, nobody was really voting of humans so I decided to drop that. Originally they were supposed to be human's regardless but I just couldn't make a great story unless they could do some extra things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just OC's.

* * *

Chapter 6: All I see is you.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

His smiled grew and he shook his head, "Well I would've spun you around and kissed you again, but I have terrible timing asking you while driving and all. You just wait until we get back to my house. I knew you'd say yes."

I laughed at him. What an egotistical friend I have. Oh wait, an egotistical boyfriend.

Nikel was true to his word, as soon as we arrived back at his house he had me out of the car and he was spinning me around. I was laughing until he put me down to kiss me properly. We barely got a decent kiss in before we were one again interrupted; this time by someone whistling and yelling out cat calls.

"Damn it, Zach, shut up!" Nikel snapped, pulling his mouth away from mine.

I groaned, "Will people ever stop interrupting us!"

They both started laughing and I blushed a deep, deep Red. I did not mean to say that out loud. Nikel leaned back down and kissed my forehead.

"I know Bell, but Zach can't help his timing sucks! Or that he's an idiot." He grabbed my hand and started leading me into the house, "Now we better get inside before Allina comes out here and drags both of us inside by our hair."

"She wouldn't do that to me." I replied, smiling innocently, "You, on the other hand, better hurry. We wouldn't want her to pull out your pretty little locks." I reached up and tugged lightly on his hair. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Once we were all inside we headed up to Zach's room for a meeting of sorts. As soon as we were in the room I found out why I never stepped foot in here before. The walls were a swirl of blue, green and yellow. There were posters of half naked girls taking up one whole wall; I casually turned away from that wall. There were also posters of cars, bands and random colorful painting.

"Who painted your room?" I asked as soon as we were settled in. I sat between Nikel and Allina.

Zach laughed, "I did, do you like it? The room was originally blue so I dumped Yellow and Green everywhere splashing it around."

"It's…interesting."

Allina rolled her eyes, "Just say it sucks. The rest of us already did. Oh and Michael called I guess about five people got busted."

Nikel rolled his eyes, "We were almost busted, but the cop had some car trouble and we got away."

"Good, glad you didn't get caught. Bella would've been screwed." Gabriel mumbled, looking odd in the colorful room. I wasn't overly fond of the oldest sibling.

I couldn't help, but notice nobody looked surprised by the fact the cop had car trouble. I sighed, maybe I had spent too much time with the Cullens when they were around; I was getting paranoid. Still, though, something wasn't right.

"So I have an announcement," Nikel called out catching everybody's attention, "Bella has agreed to go out with me. So yeah…"

"You poor soul," Zach responded first, "You could do way better."

Everyone laughed at that. After about an hour of idle chatter we all went our separate ways to sleep. No matter what I had done in the past with Edward I decided it would be indecent to sleep in the same room as Nikel an hour after he asked me out, so I stayed in Allina's room.

As the week progressed, I spent more and more time with the Cruor's if that was even possible. Nikel and I went on a few more dates and I actually had to introduce him to my father as my boyfriend. That was embarrassing, but to Dad's credit he took it really well. Nikel, on the other hand, found a healthy respect for cops and what it meant to date ones daughter. They know how to shoot a gun…enough said.

It was now Valentine's Day and I was being prepared by Allina and surprisingly Loretta for my date with Nikel. Loretta was painting my toenails while 'Lina did my hair. I had a flashback of Alice doing the same thing and it was sort of uncomfortable until Allina told me she was actually planning on going to school for cosmetology then I figured I was helping her prepare for school. Loretta was just at that age where it was fun to paint nails and who was I to deny her that. Plus she scared me; Zach came to school yesterday with puke green hair, because he made a mean comment to his little sister. She was such a troublemaker.

There was pounding on Allina's door before Nikel's voice drifted through, "Are you almost ready? I would like to take Bella out this Valentine's Day; you know not waiting until next years!"

"Whine, whine, whine that's all you do. Don't worry I still have to get myself ready for my date with Sam, so she's pretty much done." She added one more curl to my hair and sent me off. I felt bad taking up her time she could be using on herself, but she had insisted.

"Wow…" Nikel breathed as soon as he saw me. I laughed, doing a little twirl for him. I was wearing a long blue dress and what I have now dubbed evil heels. A klutz should never wear high heel shoes, it was just asking for trouble.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I teased though I was being honest. He was wearing a black tux and looked spectacular in it. Man, he cleaned up good. He laughed when I told him that.

He led me to the Mustang so we could head out. He never drove the Aero except to race and their three motorcycles wouldn't do any good in this weather so we stuck with the good old Mustang.

Our first stop was at a quaint little café in a small town near Forks. It was one of those mom and pop restaurants, but had amazing food.

"So where is Sam taking Allina?" I asked, taking a bit of my fettuccini.

"Dancing…I didn't think you'd enjoy clubbing as much as Allina does."

"Hmm…not really. Good choice, so where are we heading to next?"

"You think there is a part two. Damn you're demanding." He joked, "Well while I decided dancing was out, watching you fall on your ass while ice skating was still fair game."

"Jerk," I rolled my eyes. The whole family thought it was hysterical how much I fell. It wasn't my fault I seemed to hang out with very balanced people. Well the Cruor's weren't exactly mental balanced but whatever.

Soon, I found myself standing on slippery ice with sharp blades strapped to my feet; a clumsy person's nightmare. Thankfully, Nikel was next to me holding my arm as he glided across the ice. I didn't look nearly so gracefully, wobbling a bit behind as he pulled me along. He laughed as I held my one free arm out in front of me as if that would keep me balanced. I must've looked ridiculous.

"Come on Bella, try to enjoy yourself. You'll fall down if you keep thinking about falling down."

"I'm more scared of falling through the ice not on it. Notice how we're the only ones out here. There has to be a reason for that." I replied, causing him to roll his eyes.

"We do this all the time in Minnesota. I know Washington doesn't usually get this cold, but seriously it's a freaky year as it is and the ice is frozen solid. Plus Forks just defies all normal weather patterns."

I had to chuckle at his reasoning. I started to trust myself the longer we were out there and soon enough I was skating alongside Nikel looking nowhere near as confident as he did. He was literally doing circles around me. Finally, he skated off only he stopped and just stared at me from almost half way across the pond. Of course after about a minute I started to blush.

"What?"

He tilted his head as if confused, "I don't get you. I've only known you a month, but I feel like I could tell you anything and you would just accept me for who I am. Like you're the one person we could trust with everything. My family adores you; you managed to worm your way into their hearts in such a short period, you managed to worm your way into my heart. What are you? How do you do that?"

Frowning, I skated around a bit, trying to understand his words. There was something in them that just didn't sound right. I finally stopped kitty-corner to him. I just met his eyes when I heard a strange crack. I watched as Nikel paled and took a step towards me. Of course he was too far away. Before I could comprehend what that was I was falling….right through the ice. I felt a pain in the back of my head as I scraped it on a jagged piece of ice behind me. Then I was under freezing cold water.

Vaguely I felt a hand grab my shoulder and then the next thing I knew I was on the bank, in the snow, with Nikel kneeling next to me.

"Oh shit Bella. I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened." I felt his hands move over me, probably checking for injuries, I winced when he touched the back of my head, "Shit! We need to get you to my dad."

My eyes sight was going dark, as I gazed up at Nikel's worried face. We were about a over half hour away from any hospital, this was not looking good. Funny I should be panicking, but I wasn't. Maybe I was too frozen or in shock or something. Just before my vision faded and I lost consciousness, I saw Nikel pick me up bride style and then…somehow we were outside Forks hospital. I passed out.

As I floated in the darkness Nikel's words came back to me:

'_I feel like I could tell you anything and you would just accept me for who I am. Like you're the one person we could trust with everything.'_

We could trust you with everything. What did that mean? That I would accept him for who he was? Those words floated around and around in my head. I didn't know how long I was unconscious but I felt absolutely terrible as I started waking up. My head throbbed as I finally managed to open my eyes. Nikel's stepfather was at the foot of my bed reading my charts.

He was a nice man, with short Brown hair and the same Blue eyes Gabriel had. He was in his mid-forties with some of the Brown hair going gray. He was a nice man and most of patients loved him. Too bad he didn't realize he needed to spend more time with his own kids. No wonder his first wife Lana divorced his, he was never around.

He smiled when he saw I was awake, "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Like my head was stomped on. How did I get here?"

"Yes, it would feel like that. You managed to smack your head pretty good on the ice as you went down. We had to give you some stitches. Luckily, you got here in time and will suffer no lasting effects. You're not hypothermic but we'd like to keep you overnight just to be sure."

I couldn't help but notice he didn't answer my second question. I felt like I was dealing with the Cullens all over again.

"Can I see Nikel?" I asked, quietly.

Dr. Cruor nodded before setting down my chart and leaving. After a few moments Nikel appeared looking relieved as he sat down on my bed next to me. He seemed to be looking me over for more injuring and I felt I needed to break the silence.

"So I think the hospital just needs to get me my own room. I'm here enough." That got a laugh out of him. He leaned down and gingerly kissed my forehead. I could tell the pain medication was kicking in because I was starting to feel very light.

"I'm glad your okay and I'm so sorry."

"We're supposed to do reckless things," I murmured.

He snorted, "Yeah but that wasn't supposed to be reckless. That was supposed to be an enjoyable evening out. Then again anything with you involved seems to be able to turn reckless pretty quick."

Of course, he couldn't help but get a shot in there somewhere, "What time is it?"

"Nine, you were unconscious for an hour. They wouldn't let me up to your room until you woke up so after Jonathon stitched you up I was stuck in the waiting room of a half hour while you laid asleep up here. I was so worried; I wanted to see you for myself to make sure you were okay."

"I've been in this room for a half hour?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"How long was Jonathon stitching me up and checking me over?"

Nikel pulled back a bit and gave me a confused look, "About twenty minutes, why?"

I looked him straight in the eye, "Nikel, how did I get here? One minute we were at the pond and the next we were outside the hospital. How?"

Nikel looked away from me, "You must've passed out for a bit, we took the Mustang."

"Don't lie to me!" His head twirled to look at me, "We were over a half hour away from Forks. Even if you drove like a madman there is no way it only took you ten minutes to get here in the Mustang. You said so yourself, I was out for an hour, I've been in this room for a half hour and Jonathon was looking me over for twenty minutes. Are you going to tell me the truth?"

He sighed, "I'll be back."

He left the room without another word and I sat there staring at the door confused. I wasn't expecting that reaction. An excuse, denial maybe now that, I had expected, he just left. Despite the pain medication they gave me I felt wide awake. After a couple of minutes Nikel came back. He squared his shoulders and he looked at me as if he was ready to go to war.

It was when our eyes met that I saw the emotion he was trying to keep hidden. There was a look of terror in his eyes as if he was afraid to I was going to hurt him. His eyes screamed 'don't hurt me.' He didn't come sit by me instead he stood against the wall.

"I don't know what to say."

"What are you?" I figured I'd get straight to the point and make it easier on him, "What are you? And how did we get here so quickly?"

He blinked startled, "What?"

"This past month I've been noticing just something's about you and your family. Nobody looked surprised when the cop had car trouble. It was as if they expected it. Your parents are the most passive people I've ever met when it comes to their children. There just always has been something off about your family. I'm just kind of use to it, I guess."

He let out a deep breath, "Please let me explain before you judge me or say anything." He waited until I nodded, "You were bleeding and I knew I didn't have time to drive you here, so I teleported. It takes a lot of energy and I'm not supposed to do it unless it's an emergency. This was an emergency.

"I'm not human. I wasn't born human; I wasn't turn into what I am now. I was born this. I am a Cosmic Troublemaker. Both my parents were Cosmic Troublemakers and so is Allina. We raise hell where ever we are. Some of us specialize in a certain area others don't. My mom use to do sexual situations you know getting into people's love life and such. She stopped when she married Jonathon though, personal choice. Allina seems to be following our mother's footsteps though not to her extent. I, on the other hand, like general chaos. People's cars breaking down, random falling, houses collapsing, you know fun things. I'm not responsible for your issues though that's just plain you."

He gave me a weak smile, "Anyways my dad was killed by another Cosmic not by a car. It's just what we tell humans to make it easier. Very few things can kill us, actually. Age can't even kill us if we don't want it to. We usually don't age unless we mate with something not immortal. We usually stop aging around twenty five. I'm actually eighteen though; I didn't lie about my age. Mom, on the other hand, is around two hundred." He bit his lip, "Sorry, um, after my dad died Mom met Jonathon and fell in love. Since Jonathon isn't immortal she decided to age and die with him when that time comes.

"Jonathon's not human either. He's a Shifter and so are his kids. They're mortal like humans and don't start turning until thirteen or fourteen. Jamie hasn't turned yet but they think he will any time now."

"Turn?"

"They're Shifters, they can turn into animals. What they turn into depends on their soul. Their animal reflects on their soul, I guess. I don't know too much about it. Jonathon turns into a Hawk. Gabriel turns into a Bear, any kind, he's strong and independent. Zach turns into a feline, once again any kind. He gets many more options than Gabriel but it's because of his mischievous yet sometimes gentle nature he gets feline. Sam turns into a canine. Not sure how Zach and Sam get along so well but they do. Anyways Sam can turn into any canine except for a wolf. That's only reserved for werewolves, don't ask. Jamie like I said is a shifter that hasn't changed yet."

"And that just leaves Loretta. She's half Cosmic Troublemaker and half Shifter. Nobody knows exactly what she's going to end up being but she's already showing her Troublemaker side. It'll be interesting."

I closed my eyes as his explanation wound down, "Bella?" I heard his whisper, almost fearfully. I never heard that tone on him and after tonight I never wanted to hear it again.

"I'm just a human. I'm feeling very insignificant right now."

I opened my eyes when he started to laugh. I stared at him as he almost got hysterical over my comment.

When he finally stopped he shook his head at me, "I expected you to laugh at me, call me crazy, throw me out, I don't know. I didn't expect such acceptance."

"Who am I to judge, I've hung out with Vampires before."

I was surprised when he scowled, "I don't like Vampires, can't always trust them. They think they're so much better than most supernatural creatures and they don't have to listen to anyone else. Stupid Volturi, we Cosmic Troublemakers make them look like children when it comes to power."

"That's hard to believe."

Nikel came and sat on my bed again and hesitantly took my hand, "Do you see me as a monster? Since I'm not nor have I ever been human, do you see me as different? Something you don't want."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "I don't see a monster, or anything else terrible. All I see is you."

* * *

So now you know who (what) tied. I hope that works for everyone. I'll go more into what a Cosmic Troublemaker is as the story goes it's easier to show than explain. Enjoy. Don't forget to review! Don't forget to do the new vote. They'll either meet the Cullen's next chapter or Chapter 8!


	7. I'm Calling

The Muse attacked and I popped out another chapter sooner than I thought. Enjoy!

mscullen1325: Do not fret; I have something planned for that. Though the only family member of the Cruor's (Bennett I should say) who is immortal is Allina and maybe Loretta…at the moment. One never knows with my stories. I write stories to make me happy but I love reviewer input and have never minded going along with their ideas if it fits in my whole grand scheme. I still don't like to give things away too early so we shall see what happens.

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: I completely agree; if I had a friend who told me they weren't human I would be totally ecstatic…though I agree with the green skin. That might freak me out for a bit. I'd actually be more concerned the fact they managed to keep the green skin from me for so long ha-ha.

You can still vote from the list in the previous chapter. It's too long and I don't want to put it in again. Can anyone say lazy? So Vote! Yes you can re-vote I'm not one to judge those who really want their choice chosen.

This chapter is sort of for my amusement. I was hyper when I wrote it and I really wanted to show Cruor's and Bella just having a good time together. There is also two important parts I wanted to get across. The Cullens will appear in the next chapter for sure! This story is already a little longer than I planned; who knew it would take eight chapters just to introduce the Cullens back into the story…oh well I'm enjoying it. I think the readers are as well.

Pictures of their most common animal forms are now up on my website under character profiles! www. Freewebs . com /no1schizo/ take out spaces or just click on the link on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the idea of Cosmic Troublemakers. I do own OC's; that's right Nikel's mine! (But I share). For this chapter only I also do not own My Little Pony…you'll see…

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm calling**

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'_

"Who invented the white crayon? Why is it here? What does it want from us?" Zach asked as he contemplated the crayon in his hand. It was Tuesday after school and we were seating at the Cruor's kitchen table –we being Zach, Nikel, Allina and me- and Zach had decided to color.

It's been about three days since Nikel told me their secret and if anything they've been acting more strange. I also learned Nikel and Allina love playing pranks almost as much as Loretta. Each had their own style.

Loretta did pranks most children did only she had better means to do them. She colored her siblings hair, threw balloons full of random liquids and other such child things.

Nikel loved messing with his siblings cars, Gabriel's engine actually fell out while he was planning to go to the store. He also loved making things fall. A glass plate fell and shattered on Zach's head. Good thing, as I learned, Shifters have very rapid healing ability.

Allina's pranks –like Nikel once told me- were romantic/sexual. At first I didn't understand what Nikel meant, now I do. Once she was told me to go into their bathroom to get her brush. She knew Nikel would be in there half dressed. That was the hardest I've ever blushed…so far. It was terrible.

I still haven't seen any of the others do any of their shifting power, but I knew I eventually would.

"Use the Black paper Zach, then you'll understand the white crayon." Nikel muttered, as he finished coloring in his 'my little pony' picture. The only coloring book in the house just had to be Loretta's.

While Zach went to find some Black paper, Allina leaned over to look at Nikel's picture, "Nikel I don't think it's suppose to be an Orange pony with Pink and Purple hair."

"Allina, I'll have you know this is Scootaloo, you can tell from the butterfly on her side and Scootaloo is Orange." He looked at Allina's picture, "You were suppose to be doing Cheerilee, Scootaloo's sister, who is dark Pink with dark and light pink hair as well as purple. Instead you made her brown. What is wrong with you?"

Allina raised an eyebrow, "I made the horse brown because some horses are brown. I picked this one, because it was holding a hairbrush. You're the one who knows their names and colors. What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I agree with Allina I'm a bit concerned right now." I added, looking at my boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault I'm the one who always gets stuck watching that stupid show with Loretta."

Zach walked back in with Black paper and set to work coloring with the stupid white crayon.

I looked down at my still blank pony picture, "What color is mine supposed to be? I don't want to get scolded."

"You have Sweetie Belle ironically, you can tell because she's a unicorn. She's white with purple and pink hair."

I saw white crayon suddenly shoved in my face, "Want to borrow mine?" Zach asked.

"No I think I'm good." I told him. Shrugging he went back to work.

Allina sighed and shoved away from the table, "Okay I'm bored, let's do something else."

"I just found some black paper for my white crayon." Zach whined, pouting at his random blob of 'color'.

"Shut up Zach, we're going outside."

I looked out the window and frowned. It was mid February and it was snowing. I hate snow.

"Do we have to? I hate wet." I moaned, cringing at the window.

Allina gave me a stern look, "Get your coat on Bella. I'd hate to drag you out there without it."

Sometimes she really reminded me of Alice, and that scared me. Grumbling the entire time I followed the siblings to get our winter gear on and then head outside. Surprisingly, Jamie, Sam and Gabriel were already out there.

"We should have a snowball fight!" Zach yelled.

I took a couple of steps back, "No, no we shouldn't."

He smiled innocently at me as he moved closer, "Okay, then we'll give Bella a white wash!"

Oh shit! I turned and began to run away, "Nikel if you even remotely like me you'll save your girlfriend from your insane brother!"

I laughed when Zach suddenly tripped over air. I ran back over to Nikel and threw my arms around him, laughing, "Aww my big hero!" Nikel pulled back only far enough so he could kiss me. It was really sweet until I felt something cold and wet slide down the back of my head. Pulling away from him I turned around to see Loretta standing behind me with her balloon launcher only this time she was using it for snow. I didn't even see her come out.

"How come you told me no to a snowball fight but let Loretta start one?" Zach pouted, jogging back over to us. His face covered in snow from where he face planted.

"Let her?"

Sam lazily walked over to us only to have Zach throw snow right in his face. He casually wiped it off before giving Zach a look of pure hell.

"You better run catman before I eat you."

"Let's see you try dog breath!"

Then the chase was on. They disappeared around the house and I looked at Nikel curiously.

"Wait for it…" He whispered. The next thing I knew I had a pretty Silver American Shorthair cat run between my legs to hide behind me. He was soon followed by a Beagle dog.

Frowning, I looked down at the cat, "Zach?"

The cat purred rubbing up against my leg before letting out a soft meow. I looked at Nikel for confirmation which he nodded to. I then looked at the Beagle, "And that's Sam."

"Yep!" Allina laughed, going over to pet the dog. He snuggled up against her, yipping happily at her attention.

"Can they understand us?" I whispered, bending down to pick Zach up. I cuddled his against my chest.

"Yeah, they keep all their human recognition. They're their human selves only in an animal's body." I scratched under Zach's chin and he started purring loudly, Nikel smiled, "They also have some of their animal instincts. Its fun because when Sam turns into any sort of hunting dog his instincts pretty much demand he plays fetch with us even if he doesn't want to."

I smiled as I gazed into Zach greenish-yellow eyes. He was a really pretty silver and Black cat.

"This is Zach's most common cat form. If he chooses a domestic cat this is what he'll be." Nikel explained. I smiled, petting his soft fur. Then the real Zach made his appearance in this cat form; both his paws stretched out to land on my chest. Zach the perverted kitty made has appeared.

Nikel growled and picked him up the scruff, "Touch my girlfriend like that again, Zach, and I swear I'll rip you to shreds."

"It's kind of amusing to see you yelling at a cat like that." I told him giggling.

He rolled his eyes, and dropped Zach. Like any real cat he landed lightly in the snow on his feet. He moved a couple feet away from us and turned back into his human form, luckily with all his clothes on. I don't think I could handle it if he was naked; I'd be blinded for life.

"What's wrong, Nikel? Mad the little kitty got more action out of her than you have." Zach teased.

Nikel's eyes narrowed at his brother. He glanced up and smirked. The next thing anybody knew a pile of snow fell from one of the tree's and landed directly on Zach. The poor pervert was covered.

And that started a snowball fight. Running, Allina, Loretta and I managed to get out of it. We decided to make snow angels and watch the boys pummel each other. I knew the snow wouldn't last much longer. It was February in Washington. It would rain and wash it away soon enough.

Nikel and Jamie were on a team facing Gabriel and Sam. Zach was on his own team and ran around going after everyone. It was surprisingly fun to watch the siblings razz each other and trade insults. Frowning, I began to wonder what would happen to Nikel once his siblings were gone. Nikel had said shifters were mortal; what would he do when they all died?

"Allina, you're immortal right? What's going to happen to Sam, Nikel said Shifters were mortal." I asked, quietly. I didn't want to upset her.

"I have two options. Either I give up my immortality and become mortal myself or Sam and I share life-forces and we both become immortal." She replied, her eyes on Sam, "Did Nikel tell you our mother is now mortal?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why didn't Jonathon just become immortal?"

She smiled sadly, "He couldn't. Jonathon's first mate was mortal. Though only immortals do the life-force sharing, all natural supernatural's –that means people born not turned- mate with their love. If it's two mortal supernatural's they're forever stuck as mortal. If it's an immortal they have the option to combine life-forces. Since Jonathon first mated Lana, he can no longer become immortal. Jonathon can no longer split Mom's life-force; it can only be done with a first mate. So since Mom loves him she became mortal for him. She decided she didn't want too long live without him.

"Mom never shared her life-force with my dad either. I'm glad she didn't. They were both immortal so to do it would only show everyone that they believed they were meant for each other. I don't know why they didn't share life-forces, but if they had when Dad died, Mom wouldn't have any choice but to follow him. The pull is impossible to ignore." Allina explained, "I will share my life-force with Sam when that time comes. Since we normally stop aging around twenty-five, that's when I'll share with him so he'll stop aging as well."

"What about the rest of your 'siblings'?" I questioned, wondering if they were just going to let them die.

"Mom adopted them. It's a ritual of the Immortals that will allow mortal children of their mate to become Immortal if they choose. Zach, Gabriel and Jamie all will do the ritual so they'll stop aging when a Cosmic would, but they can't do the ritual until they're eighteen, so Gabriel's the only one who has done it so far. Due to Immortal law Sam could not be adopted by Mom anyways. To be adopted by her would make him like a blood sibling and I would be unable to take him as a mate. So, Sam is to stay the only mortal of the children until I take him as a mate."

I stared at her for a minute, "Well my head hurts."

She laughed, "I know, I had to go to special classes after normal school to learn about the ways of the immortals. It was truly ridiculous. I think Nikel slept through most of it."

"I could see him doing that." I looked out for my boyfriend only to find the 'battlefield' empty. I turned back to Allina to see her looking around as well. I couldn't help but notice Loretta was gone as well. What was going on?

We heard a roar of an engine and Allina groaned, "They pulled out the snowmobiles." She grumbled under her breath.

Snowmobiles?

Zach shot past first followed by Jamie, then Gabriel who had Loretta on his sled, Nikel and Sam pulled up the rear. Both stopped to let us on.

"Should we have helmets," I asked, before remembering Nikel was immortal, "I mean shouldn't I have a helmet."

"I won't let you fall off or anything."

"Hm, I believe the last time I trusted you on something like this I fell through some ice." I felt bad when the smile fell from his face. Trying to make it up to him, I got on the snowmobile and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I was joking."

He shrugged, "It's true, and I do tend to forget just how mortal you are. You bleed way more than any of my mortal siblings."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault they healed freakishly fast while I just had a slow human pace. I really needed to start hanging out with humans, but yet, the Cruor's were pretty much human. They just did stupid dangerous things.

"So what would happen if we crashed?" I asked as he started to glide through the snow. Sam and Allina took off way ahead of us.

"Depends on the crash, I suppose. Crashes that could kill a human like you would leave me comatose for a little bit I suppose. If it went completely up in flames and I was trapped inside, I could teleport myself out unless I was unconscious then I could die. Though I have to focus to teleport and if I was in too much pain I don't think I could. Hmm…I broke my arm once when I was 10, healed in three days. Cuts heal instantly, breaks take a few days. I don't think I could die from mortal like injuries. I've only heard Cosmic's dying from age or magic. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering the chances of you crashing this thing, what would happen?"

He laughed, "I won't crash. Part of being a Cosmic is I have excellent reflexes."

"I've heard that before." I grumbled, thinking of Edward. It was strange, I could now think of him, of them, and not want to cave within myself. I was beginning to be able to breathe again, to heal. And it was thanks to Nikel and his family. I owed them more than they'd know.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by Nikel almost running into Gabriel and Loretta. I screamed as Nikel just laughed. Sometimes I believed he was trying to kill me I don't care what he says. I smacked him in the back of the head telling him I didn't appreciate the scare. He grabbed my glove covered hand and brought it to his lips, whispering sorry against my hand. Darn him, I could never stay mad at him for long.

After awhile Zach called us to a stop, "Come on everyone I demand Hot Chocolate and Cookies!"

We all laughed, but followed his lead. Life with the Cruor's was fun, easy and carefree. They did what they wanted, and enjoyed life. I was beginning to do the same.

Who knew that easy going lifestyle was about to become a lot more complicated.

--

We were sitting at our usual lunch table on Wednesday a week later. After how much fun we've been having lately; we decided today would be more relaxing…yeah right.

"Zach stop trying to make a circus tent out of your mashed potatoes, it looks stupid and nothing like it should." Allina grumbled, grabbing his fork.

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Do I look like a druggy?" She snapped back, crossing her arms. I looked between the occupants of the table wondering how her comment would be taken.

"Do you want my honest opinion or a comment to make you feel better?" He asked, tilting his head, smiling innocently, "And I'll have you know as far as I know its alleged druggy, she's just a drunk for sure." Okay, apparently, their mother was not a touchy subject.

Our conversation was cut short by Jessica running to our table, which happened to be next to hers lately. She looked at me and was practically jumping up and down, "Oh my god, Bella, I was just in the office and I overheard the receptionist talking to someone on the phone. You'll never believe who! Come on guess."

"Her therapist," Sam spoke up, looking at her bored. Sam always looked bored it was just him but I could tell he was actually bored with her conversation.

"No, Dr. Cullen." I felt my heart stop and my eyes widened, Jessica smiled, "I know right? Insane. I guess they're moving back here or like they already did. They start school again tomorrow or something. Since you're dating Nikel, can I, like, have Edward?"

I stared at her for a minute, unable to form words; finally I managed to get a single word out, "Sure."

She smiled and skipped over to her spot at her own table. I just looked at the Cruor's shocked. I felt Nikel's fingers weave around mine to hold my hand and squeeze it.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I'm not afraid of some ex-boyfriend."

Yeah, except for this particular boyfriend wasn't human, I thought. It didn't matter anyhow, he didn't want me anymore.

When Edward left me I called and called for him and he never showed. I'm not calling for him anymore. I didn't need him. I didn't want him. I had Nikel and that's all that mattered.

* * *

No just because it was mentioned at the school doesn't mean they'll meet up at the school. I said they start tomorrow "or something" depending on how the votes go they might not come. So don't forget to vote and review!


	8. Last One Standing

twifanatic1: Yes they own a lot of pointless things and it will only get worse. Don't worry; Edward will not have a mate of any sort. I never let him have anything like that in my stories; I'm just too mean him most of the time. Ah, and your question brings up an interesting thought. I will tell you though just because, they do not know, but there are suspicions.

Twilight Crazy Fan: Yes, I also thought of all the gossipers and lack of privacy. Also Edward could just listen to the student's thoughts and the surprise would be ruined. The Cruor's, on the other hand, have a trick up their sleeve so Edward can't eavesdrop.

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Good questions because the Cruor's don't know Edward and the vampires she knows are one and the same. You'll just have to see.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot and keep me going. Like I promised the Cullens will be in this chapter. Option 1 won by a long shot, Option 3 was second but honestly it wasn't even close.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I am a poor college student. If I did own Twilight it would have Nikel not Edward. I do own OC's.

* * *

Chapter 8: Last one standing

'_And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_'Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

'We started for the Cruor's home. I was with Nikel and Zach; of course, Nikel drove nobody lets Zach drive a vehicle unless it was to race. Zach did own Mitsubishi Eclipse to drive around town it was just nobody let him drive. Not if they were going to be on the road as well. It was just safer for everyone.

"Bella if you bounce any harder, you're going to flip the car." Zach announced, from the back seat. I couldn't help it; the news of the Cullens return had me nervous. I didn't want to see them, it would hurt to see them I just knew it.

"Does it really matter if I flip the car? You'll just walk away anyways." I retorted instead of voicing my worries. I didn't want to talk about it. Though I knew I should warn them the Cullens were vampires.

"Well Nikel would, I might have some issues depending on the crash of course. Oh, you should try it I'm curious now."

"We are not flipping my Mustang!" Nikel yelled, rubbing his hands on the steering wheel. I just shook my head. What could I say, the boy was weird.

"Fine, Bella do you want to go out driving with me and flip my car?" Zach asked, looking at me with all seriousness.

"Um, that's okay Zach, maybe another time." I replied weakly. I could never tell if he was serious and that scared me sometimes. He just shrugged and sat back as we approached the house. We must've been driving slower than usual, because I looked in the rearview mirror to see Allina right behind us. She had to pick up the younger ones so she had to have been speeding to catch up to us.

"Hey Nikel," Allina called out as we all got out of the cars and headed towards the house, "Do you remember Jonathon saying he was going to be home earlier than normal?" She jerked her head towards one of the cars parked in the garage.

Nikel shrugged, "How the hell would I know? Maybe the hospital let him off early."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on Allina, you know Nikel lives in a cave. He never hears anything."

"Says the guy who's always playing video games in his room," Nikel commented, dodging the elbow Sam tried to hit him with. He returned it with a smack to the back of the head of his own.

Allina and I just rolled our eyes at our boyfriends and walked around them to lead the way to the house. Boys always had to fight, it was bred into them. Their back and forth play fighting was cut short a thump. We both turned around to see both boys on the floor. We gave each other a confused look before looking back at them. Zach and Jamie stopped from their place behind them and looked confused as well.

Only Loretta seemed to know what was going on, "You both are really annoying. I'm going to go find Daddy, enjoy walking to the house." With that she walked past all of us to be the first in the house.

Groaning, the boys sat up and looked at their shoes. Allina started laughing first quickly joined by me. Their laces were completely knotted up. Not just a normal small knot but the strings were completely balled together. Loretta really outdid herself this time.

"Do we leave them or help?" I stage whispered to Allina, while looking at the boys.

She shrugged indifferently, "Let them figure it out."

Zach and Jamie sidestepped their brothers and followed us into house while we all ignored the shouting of the two trapped boys.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure out they can just take off their shoes and walk inside?" Jamie asked once we were safely inside.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Its Nikel and Sam, we'll be lucky if we see them by dinner."

He did a little nod of agreement and took off.

I hated when I was right. The boys finally came inside just as dinner was being served. Made by Allina and myself, none of the boys knew how to cook and Tabitha was working another late night it seemed.

"What took you so long?" Loretta asked innocently, taking her seat across the table from Nikel, Zach and I.

"Yeah seriously, it was over an hour." Allina scolded, from her spot between Loretta and Sam.

"Loretta, apparently, added an extra oomph to her prank. The laces would keep retying as we tried to untie."

"Why didn't you just take the shoes off?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled, smacking his forehead, "we frickin' crawled to the door. Why didn't you think of that, numbskull?"

Nikel raised an eyebrow, "Actually I did but I figured if you were smart enough to think of it yourself, who was I to tell you. Plus it was funny to watch you crawl to the door."

"You crawled too!"

"Yeah but…shut up."

"Geniuses." Gabriel grumbled, before digging into the food.

Everyone else followed suit the conversation forgotten for the moment.

"What is this? Something is wrong with the food!" Zach whined, poking it with his fork and frowning. He then looked at his fork, "What is wrong with my fork!?"

"First off, where the hell did you get that? That's a carving fork; there are only two prongs on it, what is wrong with you? Second, you took a scoop of guacamole. Chicken, which is the main course, is next to it." Allina explained, with a sigh, "Why do I bother?"

"I don't know." Zach replied shaking his head. Nikel, Sam and I groaned. What an idiot.

Dinner calmed down after that until Nikel decided to ask the question everyone was wondering, "So Dad, what are you doing home early?"

He put his fork down and shook his head, "They hired another doctor at the hospital so we all have our hours changed."

"Who'd they hire?" Gabriel asked, quietly.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. He use to work at the hospital but he moved away because he had a better job offer. I think his wife missed the small town or something because they moved back. I didn't hear too much about him, all I knew was my hours changed. I work at midnight tonight until ten so you guys won't see me tonight." I froze at the mentioning of the Cullens, but quickly caught myself when Nikel threw me a worried look.

"It's a school night; would we see you anyways at that time?"

Sam spoke up, "Well maybe not you, Gabe, but the rest of us non-nerds probably are usually up still at midnight."

"Who asked you?" He grumbled under his breath.

"Jeez, Gabriel, don't be such a crab-ass." Zach replied, "Learn to take a joke. Right, Nike?"

Nikel looked up from his meal to glare at his step-brother, "One I don't give a shit. If Gabriel wants to have stick up his ass let him. Second, you're not allowed to call me Nike."

"Why not? Bella calls you Nike."

"She's my girlfriend, you're not."

Zach pouted playfully, "Well you never asked me."

Jonathon stood up and headed for the stairs, "And I'm getting out of this conversation while I can."

Zach got up, "I'm getting out of this conversation as well, simply disgusting you people are."

We all watched as Zach walked out of the room. I looked at the rest of the family, "Did that make any sense?"

Allina snorted, Its Zach does it ever?"

I shrugged, "On a good day, sometimes, if you're really lucky."

Dinner finished soon enough and we all went our separate ways. I went back up to Allina's room to this weekend's events. Allina really wanted to go out somewhere with all of us. Nikel gave me a quick, but very nice kiss before he and Sam headed outside to work on Sam's McLaren F1; apparently they were planning on using that vehicle on Friday in another one of their races. Jamie and Loretta went into the living room to start an 'epic' battle, as they called it, of Mario Kart. Gabriel went to work on homework like he always seemed to be doing and Zach decided now would be a good time to finally use that white crayon to color a picture. It was turning out to be a peaceful night. Of course, whenever I thought something like that, I was always proven wrong.

It was just after eight, Allina and I were going over the pro's (Which was her argument) and the cons (Which was my argument) of going to a dance club. I felt that I was winning when voices outside caught our attention. Trading looks of confusion we went to Allina's window and looked down to see Nikel and Sam talking to seven people I was told I'd never see again.

"Shit." I muttered, moving away from the window.

"Are those the Cullens?" Allina asked her voice shocked as she turned to look at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"They're vampires." She said in the most matter-of-fact tone I've ever heard her use, "Did you know they were vampires?"

"Yes." I said again.

She gave me an incredulous look, "You dated a vampire. Are you crazy? You hung around with vampires?!"

"So, you're a Shifter and Nikel's a Cosmic Troublemaker. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah Bella, we're natural Supernatural's, we were born this way. Vampires are the only Supernatural outside of Moonwalkers –or as humans call them Werewolves- that are turned not born. They're dangerous, they hunt humans."

I rolled my eyes, "Not the Cullens. They hunt animals, they don't hunt humans. In the Vampire world, they're the safest ones to be around. They have Gold eyes instead of Red which proves it."

"But they're still dangerous. Wonderful, we have to deal with fucking vampires. Thankfully, we casted the damn house," She grumbled to herself.

Wow, Allina rarely swore, she was pissed. Wait, "What do you mean casted?"

"Before we moved in we had the place casted by some of mom's friends who are Elves. Basically it keeps any supernatural outside our family from sensing us. Whether it's with their noses or extra sensory we're completely covered. It's like we're not there. I'm not sure they'll even sense what we are. Or at least not Nikel and me."

"So…essentially, you're saying the Cullens have no idea I'm here?"

She shrugged, "Unless they saw you in the window, no. The casting prevents that."

So I was safe…for now. As I tried to absorb that bit of information, I heard Nikel yell for everyone from downstairs. Apparently he wanted everyone to meet the Cullens. As soon as the door slammed shut, Allina and I made our way downstairs. She went outside while I waited by the window listening in on their conversation. Loretta sat with me.

"Aren't you going outside?" I asked confused.

"No, I'll listen with you for awhile. I don't like vampires; Mommy says to stay away from them."

We didn't say anymore we were listening. Nikel started the conversation.

"Everyone this is our neighbor, the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper," He was pointing everyone out, "They use to live here but moved away. Now they're back. This is most of the rest of our family. Allina's my sister and the rest are my stepsiblings: Gabriel, Zach and Jamie. Our half-sister Loretta is inside, she's seven. My mom Tabitha is working and my stepdad Jonathon I believe you met at the hospital, Carlisle."

"So you're Dr. Cruor's children. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jamie wasn't one to beat around the bush and it showed now, "So what's with your eyes I thought Vampires had red eyes."

I peaked around the drapes to see the Cullens surprised faces, "Excuse me?" Edward was able to speak first. I winced when I saw his face again for the first time in months.

"Good job Jamie." Gabriel snapped, "You must've not gotten a good introduction to our father, Carlisle otherwise you would've smelt Shifter on him for sure. Jonathon is a shifter and, of course, so is all his biological children." I noticed he left out what Nikel and Allina were as he continued on, "We knew you were Vampires the moment you showed up though your eyes do confuse us. Of course, while you're in our territory you won't be able to smell us or use any gifts I know you Vampires sometimes possess."

"They eat animals, not humans so that's why their eyes are Golden." Allina spoke up, telling them what I said earlier.

Esme nodded, "She is correct in that. So I assume you all attend Forks High, except maybe Jamie of course."

"You assumed correctly." Zach stated, being strangely serious.

"Edward and Alice attend Forks High as well. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper graduated last year."

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you at school." Nikel replied I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Yes, hopefully we can become great friends." Alice said and I just knew she was smiling. It hurt to think of her. She had been my best friend.

I looked at my watch and winced. I needed to get home it was getting close to nine. Doing that meant I had to go outside though...and see them.

I walked to the door, put on all my things and took a deep breath, I could do this. I wouldn't let them get the better of me anymore. I could be confident and sarcastic. I could use all that Nikel has taught me in this past month and show them.

With that thought, I opened the door and was greeted with the shocked faces of the Cullens. I ignored them though, looking instead at Allina, Nikel and Zach who were all standing next to each other.

"Some hosts you are leaving the guest in the house to have social hour in the yard." I teased, shifting slightly so my backpack was more secure on my shoulder.

Zach retorted first, "Guest? I don't think so more like moocher, freeloader, uh…other such words…" He started to drift off.

Nikel shook his head at Zach, "Really that's all you got?"

"Yeah well…" Zach bent down, picked up some left over snow and threw it in Nikel's face, "Cat Launcher Snow Attack." With Nikel effectively distracted he took the opportunity to run. To where, I didn't want to know. He'd come back in a minute anyways.

"Okay…I don't have anything to say to that." I said, shaking my head.

"I do, he's dead the next time I see him."

"Bella?" Alice whispered. Taking a deep breath I turned to face them.

"Hello Alice, everyone," I was surprised how unemotional my voice sounded even to myself; I turned back to Nikel, "It's almost nine."

He knew exactly what I meant by that and he went to get his Mustang out of the garage.

"Bella's right it's getting late, it was nice meeting you." Allina said politely before turning to me. Gabriel, Jamie and Sam already wandered back into the house, "Bella, I'll be picking you up tomorrow in Sam's car. Nikel promised to start working on my car tonight, okay?"

I shrugged, "That's fine. I can always drive myself, you know."

She snorted, "Not with that piece of crap you call a vehicle."

"Hey, don't dis on the classic's." I retorted, walking towards the Mustang as Nikel stopped to let me in.

His window was down, so he could yell, "Nice meeting you Cullens, and Allina, don't make fun of Bella's truck. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to your cars so you'll have to take that hunk of junk somewhere."

"You're so sweet, Nike." I teased, before getting into the vehicle.

"It's still bullshit nobody else can call you that!" Zach whined, reappearing by Allina. I don't know where he went and I don't want to know. Sometimes it was better not to question Zach. The Cullens started heading for the woods that divided their house from the Cruor's. I realized they must have run here.

Then Nikel said the one thing I wasn't sure I wanted the Cullens knowing just yet, just before they disappeared, "Sorry, Zach girlfriends get special treatment."

The last thing I saw before we began to drive up their ridiculously long driveway was the shock faces of the people I once considered my family. I snorted back a laugh, that's right the poor little human moved on. I was the still standing.

* * *

Okay, I know I don't have much romance between Nikel and Bella but there will be next chapter don't worry. This wasn't exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, but this is where my hands led me and I really don't have much control over what Nikel wants. I just write it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give ideas, they help me out and I'm not really sure where the story is going from here…..didn't plan that far out I suppose….Help?


	9. To Me

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot, sorry for the lack of updates college has begun again for me and I –stupidly I might add- took fifteen credits in hopes of finishing with my associates a semester early. Not my best idea. Sorry everyone my update schedule, not that I had one, will be a bit sketchy until I get a schedule figured out for when I'm going homework.

I just want to add check out my website (link on my profile), I have a new story idea I want people to vote on. Tell me what you think!

twifanatic1: Thank you! You're the reason this chapter came out as early as it did…that's right it was suppose to take even longer to update but your idea was the push I needed to remember something very important I forgot about.

We have a plot people!...for now…no promises.

Please note the timeline changed a bit at the end of chapter 7, a difference of a week making it February 25th. That means chapter 8 took place on February 25th not the 18th. Thank you. I did this for timing purposes. So chapter 9's date is February 26th.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the song saving me or anything else I use and forgot to mention. I do own OC's; please don't use them or this plot without asking first.

* * *

**Chapter 9: To Me**

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me_

Nikel called me that morning to tell me he was picking me up. Apparently Allina ran into some technical difficulties –whatever that meant- and would be late to school. So I sat outside my house waiting for Nikel's mustang to come into view. When it finally did, I could tell Nikel was a bit irritated.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as I was securely in the vehicle.

He rolled his eyes, "It's stupid. I had to take the two twerps to school even though it was Allina's turn because, oh no, her hair was messed up by Loretta."

"Can she just use her powers to fix it?" I questioned, not sure where the problem was.

"No, we can't negate another Cosmic's magic; it's the rules." He explained before continuing, "Anyways, nobody else would take them to school because Zach decided to drive and Jonathon refuses to let the kids be in the car with him. Sam stayed behind with Allina since they're taking his car to school. It's a mess."

"Why didn't Zach jump in with you?"

"He's being stupid today," He caught my look, "Okay, more stupid than normal and was bugging the hell out of me so I told him he wasn't allowed to get into my vehicle."

"Sounds like sibling drama to me. I have no experience in that."

"Lucky you," He grumbled so low I wasn't completely sure I was suppose to hear it. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was giving Nikel some time to sulk and be pissed so he wouldn't take it out on our poor classmates.

When we pulled up to the school I saw the first problem Nikel was talking about when it came to Zach. Not only was Zach wearing a tie-dye shirt today, but also tie-dye pants. His sandals were purple and he had green streaks in his Blonde hair which Nikel told me was courtesy of Loretta. I also managed to pull out of Nikel that Allina's hair drama was that Loretta dyed her hair a lovely pink.

"What is wrong with Zach today?" I wondered out loud as we got out of the car. Nikel quickly went around to stand by my side.

"Honestly, I think he smoked something last night or sniffed something in, I don't know. That's the only thing I can come up with to explain this."

"Hi Bella!" He practically sang out as he ran over to us a book in his hand, "Look I'm reading The Rapist."

I looked at the book, concerned before rolling my eyes, "Zach that says Therapist."

He looked at it frowning, "That would explain a lot. I just thought they forgot the space."

I resisted the urge to smack my hand against my forehead. No matter how badly I wanted to do that, I wouldn't.

"I tried to warn you." Nikel whispered to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned back into him, "I should've listened. I'm scared to say anything further to him."

I could feel him nodding as his rested his head on top of mine. Zach stared at us for a minute before backing up a few paces, using his thumb and index finger on both hands made a square to look at us.

"Stay!" he suddenly yelled racing to his car. I tilted my head up to give Nikel a confused look but he just shrugged having no idea either. We quickly found out when Zach came running back, quickly whipping out a camera and snapped a picture. He walked over to us and flipped the camera around so we could see the picture as well. I had to admit it was quite cute.

Nikel let go of me then but grabbed my hand and headed for the door to enter the building where my first class was. After a quick kiss to the forehead, he left me alone with Zach. Oh, where was Allina when I needed her. I sat down in my usual spot and Zach took his in front of me. Instead of facing the front he turned to look at me.

"Bella, guess what we're doing today after school." He laughed which had a hint of hysteria in it that was kind of creepy.

"Not rolling vehicles." I guessed, thinking back to yesterday's conversation with him.

He pouted, "Damn, now I have to think of something else. Back to the drawing board!" He yelled drawing quite a bit of attention to himself as he turned around scribbling on a piece of paper. He ignored them though, he was good at that.

Bored, and no longer having even Zach to talk to, I stared blankly at the front board as the teacher wrote down today's tasks before class began. It wasn't until familiar figure walked into the classroom that I remembered the arrangement of this class at the beginning of the year. Edward handed a slip to the teacher and began to take his assigned seat all the way from the beginning of the school year…next to me. Knowing him he got his whole schedule back the same as before he left; which meant he had every class with me. I was screwed.

"Bella," he said quietly as if anything louder would be startling. I found the quiet more startling now after dealing with Zach and I couldn't form words. I just looked at him a blank look on my face.

Bless his soul, Zach turned back around then, "Okay Bella, I have a plan B. We won't flip my car instead we'll drive to the middle of town-"

I interrupted him, "I already don't like where this is going."

He gave me a dark look, "Chica, you have to let me finish. Anyways, we'll drive to the middle of town and do shitties in a parking lot."

I scratched the side of my head exasperated, "What part of my dad is a cop don't you get?"

He tilted his head, "Hm, the cop part."

"We're not doing shitties in a parking lot for the last time. Let's try something more legal for now."

He sighed, "If we must." He turned back around rejected.

I rolled my eyes before noticing Edward was watching me, "It's rude to stare."

"We need to talk."

I snorted, "Good luck, my schedule is pretty jammed right now. I don't see what we have to talk about. You didn't want me, you left, you said I would never see you again, I think that pretty much sums up everything we don't need to talk about."

"Attention to the front children, class is beginning." The teacher announced silencing whatever Edward would have said to that.

Edward didn't get a chance to talk the whole class and as soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and heading for the door. I knew Nikel would be waiting there for me. Sure enough he stood there patiently. Before anything could be said Zach appeared.

"Guess what Nikel. We're doing shitties in a parking lot after school."

"No, we're not."

Nikel looked between us, "I'm not going to ask. Come on, Bella; let's get you to your next class so you're not late. Zach, go to class."

Together we walked to my next classroom. It was as if Nikel sensed something was up because he sat outside the room and talked to me until right before class started. He purposely made himself late for his class so I wouldn't be left with Edward in mine. It was the same for the next class as well until we finally reached lunch period.

Sam and Allina decided to grace us with their presences finally. I made sure not to mention the cotton candy pink that was her hair. It was quite a sight to sit at this bright and colorful table. Well except Nikel he was dressed in his usual black attire. He stuck out today.

I watched as the Cullen's took the table next to us, of course they could hear our every word. I could practically see Alice shaking to come over here and greet us. I think Edward was holding her back. I turned back to my friends.

"What did I miss today?" Allina asked, eyeing Zach's outfit with disgust.

"We have a 10 page paper due in English." I told her.

"Seriously!?"

"No, I'm just messing with you. He just lectured at us for the whole class period. I'll let you borrow my notes on the condition we go out to eat for dinner. We need to get out again; I think we've spent every day for the last week at your house."

"Deal," She replied with a nod, "Can you sleep over?"

"It's a Thursday; I don't think my dad will go for it. How about tomorrow night? Though at my house; just you, and maybe Zach if he lets us paint in toenails."

Zach put on a face of mock-thoughtfulness, "Well…no. I'm not letting you do girlie things to me."

"So just you," I told Allina. She shrugged since it wouldn't be a problem for her. She didn't even need to check with her parents.

"Why can't I come?" Nikel pouted, giving me a puppy dog look.

"I pretty sure my dad has this rule against letting a guy sleep over in my room even if his sister is there."

"Lame," Sam muttered with a shake of his head.

"Well not everybody has such laid back parents as you guys do. My dad's a cop, he's a bit strict."

"Like I said: lame"

"Who asked you?"

"The Monkey's" Zach answered.

"You," I pointed to Zach, "out of our conversation."

"And out of our gene pool." Sam added.

"Well I'm too cool for your gene pool anyways."

"Can we not have this discussion again? We all know how it ended the last time." Allina grumbled, picking at her sandwich.

"With Zach running out of the lunch room in tears," I said with a shrug. That pretty much was how it ended. Whether it was real or fake tears was still under debate. It was a sensitive subject.

School finally ended and I was home free. Alice and Edward kept their distance for the most part. As I headed for Nikel's Mustang I was stopped by Edward. I had spoken too soon. I was surprised to see Alice wasn't there as well.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I need to talk to you."

I looked behind me to see Nikel was almost right behind me. I glanced back at Edward, "Five minute."

I shot Nikel a look as well before I was led by Edward away from most of the human body closure to the woods. I could see Nikel standing there, watching.

"I lied to you, Bella. When I left I had lied. I never stopped loving you."

"You're too late Edward, I'm dating Nikel and I'm happy with him." I turned to walk away. He didn't need the five minutes I originally was going to give him.

"Wait, I need to tell you the real reason we came back when we did." He said causing me to stop. I turned back slowly to face him.

"Just say it, I have plans tonight."

"Alice had a vision. We came back to protect you. We still need to protect you. You're shifter friends are no match for this. Victoria is back."

I didn't say anything to him; I just turned around and headed over to Nikel. I walked straight past him and got straight into the passenger seat, stunned. I saw Nikel shooting Edward a dirty look before following me. He started the vehicle and drove off.

"What did the prick say to you?"

I stared straight ahead, "I'll tell you tonight when we go out to eat. Everyone needs to hear this. I just can't say it now. It's something that will happen to me."

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think of the plot. I figured might as well keep it kind of like Eclipse Victoria is still hanging about. Review and don't forget to check out the website Picks of clothing is up and soon will be some of the pranks (like hair dye).


	10. If its worth savin me

twifanatic1: I have never completely given up on a story. (Howling good time doesn't count I pulled it because it was way under my writing ability being it was written when I was 14/15). It may take awhile, but I always complete a story. It makes me mad when a story I like discontinues or just stops updating and I will never do that to my readers as long as they continue to ask for it to continue.

jennilonglegs: Why thank you, I read stories on my phone too haha

Aya Takahashi: A lot of people like Nikel and I'm glad. I always thought it was a little ridiculous how easily Bella forgave Edward. I know he had good intentions but he completely ruined her life for like six months. I hated how easily she forgot about it.

Now remember:

I do take requests (that's how Dead Moon came to be) I can't promise I'll do it but I will try if it's in my ability. I do, do prompt writing using quotes, lyrics or sentences.

When writing reviews if you want to throw in ideas I love taking them into consideration.

Don't be shy to ask questions either about the story or myself I'll answer them in the next chapter if I can or I may write back through a PM depending on the question.

Yes this chapter is short. Sorry but at least it's an update…Enjoy! Oh and I did actually look up where Old Country Buffet was in Washington. Pain the butt haha. Also as far as I'm concerned I AM DONE WITH THE SONG! I did the whole song except for the final chorus and that gets repetitive.

**Vote:**

**Chapter titles using a different song now since Savin Me is done (You may also suggest a song)**

Just skip it! Finish the story without it (which I think looks a little weird to cut midway through but it is difficult to write sometimes)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just OC's. I don't own the song Savin Me by Nickelback.

* * *

**Chapter 10: If it's worth saving me**

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
_

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so so-so-sorry yeah; we just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah, Bang, Bang!"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriel, Nikel and I yelled at Zach as his constant screeching of the lyrics was getting on everyone's nerves. It didn't help my nerves were already fried anyways, thanks to Edward's wonderful little information. I had no idea how I was going to explain it to the rest of my friends. I was putting all their lives in danger thanks to Victoria.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Allina practically tailgating Nikel. She was a very impatient driver and in a racecar she was about ten times worse.

Like promised we were all going out to eat for dinner, but now afterwards Allina was going race…and so was Nikel. So instead of the Mustang and Charger, we had: the Aero containing Allina and Loretta, the Mustang which had our little group and the Veyron which Sam and Jamie were in. Apparently Nikel only trusted Allina to drive his cars so she had to drive that and Sam had to drive her racecar. I gave up questioning Nikel a long time ago.

"So where are we eating anyways?" Gabriel asked, from the back seat after finally shutting Zach up.

"Burger King." Nikel said with a very matter-of-fact tone, "Teach you to tag along without asking first."

"Oh boy, has your relationship with Bella progressed to the stage where she can pick something off the dollar menu already? Wow, you must really like her." His voice sarcastic; I was surprised to find the more time I spent around Gabriel the funnier he could be…in a bland sort of way.

"Thanks Gabriel, that reminds me." He looked at me, "Bella you can only order off the dollar menu."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh damn and I had my heart set on a chicken sandwich."

"I wanted to eat at Old Country Buffet!" Zach whined he never stopped talking for long. That was part of his charm.

"I told you earlier, the closest one is in Tacoma which is over three hours away!" Nikel snapped, "We'll go there some other time, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

I rolled my eyes: brothers. Those two were always fighting, arguing, wrestling, you name it.

Nikel looked at me again, "Bella, you've been really quiet since school ended. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll explain at dinner. Try to find a secluded place, okay?" I knew he was joking about eating at Burger King. So wherever we eat we had to make sure it was away from other customers. No one else can over hear this news.

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the music and Zach's random singing. We finally reached a nice café that wasn't too crowded. After ordering and receiving our food was when the conversation turned bleak.

"Okay Bella, time to spill." Nikel stated, grabbing my hand for a comforting squeeze.

I took a deep breath, "Everyone here has been filled in on, pretty much, my whole life in Forks. There was one event I never told you about. Basically, my involvement with the Cullen's almost ended my life when another coven of human eating vampires appeared. Two of them hunted me. The male, James, got real close." I showed them my scar making them gasp in realization, "Edward saved my life and the Cullen's killed James.

"Victoria is after me now. I think she was James' mate. She wants revenge using my life; Edward told me today after school that's why they came back. Alice looked into the future and saw her coming after me."

Everyone stared at me when I was finished. I shifted awkwardly under their scrutiny. Finally Zach shook his head and said, "What are you to gain the attention of so many supernatural creatures?"

Everyone laughed at that, leave it to Zach to break the tension like that, I sighed "I honestly have no idea. I just wanted to warn you, give you the option to get out while you can."

"Never Chica!"

"Zach's right….which is rare," Nikel said, kissing my hand, "Do you honestly think I'd leave my girl high and dry? No Vampire can take us down."

Loretta smiled, "I'll pull so many pranks on her she'll run in terror."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Lore, you might need to stick this one out for the most part. Tabitha would kill us if something happened to you."

She pouted, "Well how about Jamie? He can't even shift yet anyways."

"Him, too," Allina stated with a nod of her head, "Fifteen and older for this fight. Bella, you're my best friend, you make Forks tolerable. How dare you think we wouldn't help?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." I whispered, poking at my food.

"We'll be fine." Nikel assured me with a wink, "Just be worried about yourself."

Sam, who had remained quiet since I began speaking, spoke up now, "What of the Cullen's? They came back to help take out this Victoria. It would be wise if we worked with them, not against them."

"We don't need their help." Nikel snapped, glaring at Sam, "They just need to stay away from us."

"Nikel put away your stupid petty jealousy for a minute. Think about it. They're here to find and fight Victoria. It would be smarter to work with them especially if they're doing it anyways. We can share information and that's better than leaving each other in the dark. That's how mistakes are made."

I looked at Nikel to see him scowling. Was he really jealous? I didn't know Nikel could obtain that particular emotion. He always seemed pretty laid back except when it came to me being injured…and in his mind Edward did injure me emotionally. Great…

Nikel put down a stack of bills and got up to leave; the rest of the family following. I knew I needed to talk to him, "Allina, drive Nikel's Mustang. We'll take the Aero I need to talk to Nikel alone."

I didn't even look at Nikel as I headed towards the car. I heard Nikel following behind me and Zach yelling after us, "Ooo Nikel, you're going to get a whoopin'."

As soon as we were situated in and heading towards the race grounds did I talk, "Nikel, I agree with Sam. I may not want to deal with the Cullens or even see them after what they did to me, but it would help take out Victoria. Taking out Victoria is a necessity. We have to work with them. You're jealous of them are you? Like Sam said you were."

I watched as Nikel's hands grabbed the steering wheel in an impossibility hard grip, "I'm pissed beyond belief at them. How could they leave someone as kind and sweet as you high and dry?"

"I think you're a bit biased."

He rolled his eyes, "They hurt you, Bella. It doesn't matter if it was physically or emotionally. Physical wounds heal; emotional ones not always. I hate them Bella. When I first met you I thought you were insane, standing in the middle of the road just waiting to be hit by someone. It was because of them though, wasn't it? You were in some fucked up depression. It was like being suicidal without actually wanting to commit suicide. I don't want them to get close to you again; I don't want them to hurt you again.

"I can't say I'm all good intentions though. I don't want you close to that Edward again. I don't want to give him the chance to make you fall in love with him again. I've only been dating you a month. Like I said if I want the truth I go to the source, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear the rumors. How big of a mess you were when he left; are we strong enough? I like you Bella a lot. I really hope that we'll be together for a long time, but…We could fall out of love next week and I hope beyond hope we don't, but with that Cullen hanging around it's like a threat."

I started laughing, "Okay Nikel I'm going to stop your little heart to heart before you hurt yourself. I will never fall back in love with Edward. He left me a shattered soul, but you helped fix me. I'm not going to be shattered by him again. Don't worry. We do need to work with them though. You have to be able to understand that."

He let out a sigh, "I know." He glared at me playfully, "Why do you have to be so reasonable? Ruin my fun."

"Someone has to be reasonable in this relationship."

He nodded, "Yeah…great you're the reasonable one? Damn, I guess that means you'll be pissed if we get a new racecar and ask you drive it."

"Yeah, probably," I told him.

"Figured…darn…do you want to drive the Aero?"

I rose as eyebrow thinking of that monster of an engine, "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

We sat in a compatible silence the rest of the way, listening to the radio. I always became very nervous when Nikel raced. He was an amazing racer and, though, he was not as destructible as a human he wasn't invincible either. A bad enough crash could seriously injure him and if he was knocked unconscious he could die from a car explosion or something. Those can be quite common in street racing which didn't help my nerves. I stopped speaking about them though, even Allina laughed them off.

--

When we finally got back to the Cruor's house after all the races and such were through it was after nine and I had to head home. Knowing they didn't sleep, I gave Allina Alice's number –though I didn't know if it was still valid- to call and set up a time to meet with them about the Victoria problem. It was decided we would meet them tomorrow evening, meaning the sleepover I had with Allina was moved from my house to hers again. I swear she did that on purpose…

After that was all decided Nikel took me home. As I went to get out of the car he pulled on my arm making me turn to look at him. He kissed me softly and I had to smile at the emotion he put into it. When we pulled away he smiled as well, "Don't worry about that female vampire, Bella. We'll protect you. Despite what you think about us helping, it's worth it saving you."

* * *

What did you think? Review please! Don't forget to vote!


	11. Hold Me Tight

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here are some responses to a couple reviews:

twifanatic1: Wasn't really an important vote haha; just if I should use a different song or not. This is probably the last we'll see of Nikel…on fanfiction at least. He's in a lot of my original stories. I agree though we need more Nikel/Bella moments. So hopefully this chapter helps out just a bit.

patch138: Yes especially since they're all different species and the Cullens don't even know Nikel and Allina are supernatural.

jennilonglegs and Gothic Saku-chan: Yeah he can be so sweet…when he puts his mind to it, which is rare.

Nobody voted for their choice so I decided to meet in the middle. I'm using song titles for the chapters as well as part of the lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Hold Me Tight by the Beatles. Just OC's.

Note: The song Hold Me Tight version I chose is from Across the Universe which is sung by a girl.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hold Me Tight**

_Hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one,_

_Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now.  
Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
To-night, to-night,_

Friday went by in a blur. Edward and Alice didn't show up to school and for that I was grateful. I already had to see them tonight. I couldn't take their questioning any earlier than that. The Cruor crew could sense my tension and tried to keep things light. When I say keep things light I mean weird. Zach danced the Macarena from first hour to his next class in hopes of making me laugh. Allina punched him down before he got far.

Allina and Sam tried to keep the topics to everything other than tonight as if that would take my mind off it. This is the first time I'd actually have a real conversation with the whole Cullen family since they left. My mind wasn't leaving that alone that easily.

Oddly enough Nikel was almost as quiet as me. He had that scary thinking face on that he gets before planning something usually dangerous. He still wasn't thrilled Vampires would be in his house tonight but at least he understood where I stood on the matter. His love for me would keep him from attempting to kill or do anything to heinous to the Cullens. Not that I wasn't tempted to do something.

It wasn't until the car ride home that Nikel really spoke to me or anyone else for that matter, "What time?"

"Six." Zach replied being serious since he knew Nikel was not in the mood for his stupid antics. Plus the whole situation was serious. I didn't like Zach serious. Sure it was refreshing but completely creepy.

We pulled up to the house and into the garage. Getting out Nikel turned to Zach, "Come get us when the Cullens come. I don't care how."

I looked at Nikel, "Where are we going?"

He smirked and pulled me over to the Aero, "Don't worry we're just going on the back course."

I raised an eyebrow. I stared often at the giant driving course in the backyard, but never have been on it myself. If fact, I've never seen any of them actually drive on it. With a shrug I got in the passenger seat and Nikel drove back there.

"Ready, Bella?" He asked, chuckling, "We're going to pretend to race."

I could feel my eyes widen, "Seriously? Oh god, we're going to die."

He laughed and hit the gas. It looked like a real race course, probably not as big as one though. It was even paved. It wasn't an exact circleeither, it weaved around chunks of trees like a death trap. I saw my life flashing before my eyes…as well as the trees.

As we drove Nikel talked, "So am I allowed to be a little bit of an ass?"

"By that I assume you mean pulling a prank of some sort on Edward."

"Of course," He smirked, evilly, "Nothing that is too…damaging. Just a little fun, I promise. Hm…actually scratch that promise. I'm not completely sure I can keep it."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want you to break a promise." I teased, leaning over to lay my head on his shoulder; I was getting use to the high speeding car. I also knew Nikel wouldn't intentionally hurt me, "So we're going to sit out here and drive around in circles?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked at me a bit sheepish, "Well I know you'll kill me if we ever entered you in a race or anything, but I honestly think you need to feel the thrill of this sort of speed. In saying that I also know you said you'll pass driving the Aero yesterday but you're driving it. You made a promise with me to do reckless things."

I pulled away from his shoulder and stared at him wide eyed as he slowed the car to a stop. He got out and I stayed rooted to my seat. With a sigh, he opened the passenger door and gently pulled on my arm pulling me out of my frozen position.

"Come on, Bella. I won't let you crash."

Still partially dazed I got out of the vehicle and Nikel led me around to the driver side. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and pushed me into the seat. He ran back around to the passenger side and got in.

"Okay so the Aero has a lot of power, start out by gently pushing on the gas. It's not like your truck where you can floor it and go only 60 miles an hour."

I stuck my tongue out at his jibe, but did as he said. I could feel the power under my hands as we slowly moved around the track. After about ten minutes I could tell Nikel was getting impatient.

"Okay any time you want to go faster, just go."

"Oh I was feeling we were going fast enough at 30 miles an hour." I told him, teasingly. He groaned, "Oh relax, Nikel, going slow isn't going to kill you."

"You don't know that! Plus this baby isn't use to going slow; you're killing its spirit."

I rolled my eyes, "It'll survive." I grumbled, but tapped the gas to go faster. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the engine kick under me, as if begging to go even faster. Something came over me then and I obliged. Maybe it was the fact my dad was a cop and I never did anything overly dangerous in my life but before I knew it I was going a hundred miles an hour and laughing about it.

Nikel, with his ever faster reflexes and magic, made sure I didn't pull off the road or do something completely stupid to damage his precious baby. By that I mean the car.

We took turns after that, and every time I had the wheel I would go a little faster. We were switching again, my turn to drive. As I passed Nikel by the driver's side he lightly pushed my back against the car and kissed me hard. His hands slid to my hips as he pulled back just enough to look at me.

I could feel his breath ghost over my lips as he spoke, "Watching you drive my racecar like that is really hot, girl."

I chuckled; I couldn't help but tease "Now you know how I feel watching you."

He laughed, and leaned over to kiss me again. When he pulled back this time he gave me a small push towards the door, "Let's see how fast you go this time."

We took off. I reached one fifty before laughing and glancing at Nikel, "My fastest yet."

"NASCAR gets up to 190 girlie, you're getting close."

"I'm not racing anyone." I replied, sticking my tongue out at the windshield knowing he'd see it.

We had just passed the back of the house again when Nikel started laughing, "You are now."

Confused I looked in the rearview mirror a silver car. The Turbo. Zach. He pulled up right behind me so if I just tapped the brake he'd come crashing into me. I glanced at Nikel to see him smiling.

"What do I do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Go faster or let him pass."

Glaring, I pushed the gas down a little further as I could see Zach appearing in the furthest part of the passenger window. Nikel flipped him off as I managed to stay ahead. We continued like this until I could see the house coming up again.

"Okay Bella, when I say now hit the gas, and swerve in front of Zach. I'll hold the wheel to help."

"Won't we hit him?"

"Everyone will be fine. Don't worry."

The house was coming up fast, "now."

With a deep breath, I stomped the gas and turned the wheel. I glanced in the rearview mirror to watch Zach slam on his brakes and spin a 360 almost leaving the road. I hit my brake as well, turning the car ninety degrees as we came to a stop. We weren't far from the back door and I could see the Cruors and the Cullens standing there. Oh boy. Allina approached the track -the others on her tail- as we got out of the Aero. I could see Rosalie looking excited at the car as everyone looked at me, shocked at my driving of such a vehicle.

Zach came up behind us, "Damn Chica, almost killed me there. That's some dirty driving. Are you sure you don't want to race with us professionally?"

"Honestly Zach, I don't think my heart could take it."

He patted my head, "Aw its okay. Just gotta race me again sometime."

"We'll see, Psycho."

Nikel came up to me then, picked me up from behind and spun me in a full circle, "That was great, Bella! I don't care what you think, next time you're driving someone else's car and race me."

Gabriel stepped in then, "Okay as much as this conversation is fascinating, the Cullens are here to discuss Victoria. Let's head inside."

Zach stomped his foot on the ground as he moved into a sarcastic soldier salute, "Yes sir, General Asshole."

He marched past us all as we watched.

Nikel put me down and grabbed my hand, "On that note, let's go."

We all walked inside and I didn't need to be Jasper to tell Edward was glaring over us holding hands. Like he had any right anymore. I noticed as soon as we went into the kitchen they added an extension to the table to accommodate everyone. The Cullens all sat on one side while the Cruors and I –excluding Jonathon and Tabitha of course- sat on other. I noticed the Cullens staring at Loretta and Jamie with curious, confusion.

"Loretta, Jamie, go make yourselves scarce." Gabriel ordered.

Loretta glared at him, "Just because we're not allowed to help doesn't mean we can't listen. I'll tell Mommy."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

I sat between Zach and Nikel who were right across from Edward, Alice and Jasper. Wonderful.

Allina cleared her throat and took control, "We called you here tonight to discuss the Vampire threat that is Victoria. We have become close friends of Bella's and if she is after her then we want to stop her. I understand your family is planning on stopping her as well so we propose a truce. We should work together. I think you'll find it most beneficial."

"Work with a bunch of animals." Rosalie scoffed, running a hand through her hair.

Allina narrowed her eyes on her, "I resent that statement, bloodsucker. I am not a shifter and on the hierarchy of supernaturals, I am near the top of food chain. You Vampires think you're so great, but you have no clue what's really out there and where you actually stand."

Everything went silent and the air tensed, Jasper looked lost to control it. Seeing as he was in the Cruor's home all their powers were negated. I decided to break it, "And that ladies and gentlemen is Allina's version of a threat."

"Needs some work," Zach added, with a nod.

She rolled her eyes, before looking at Carlisle, "Like I said it would be most beneficial to work together rather than against each other."

He nodded slowly, "I agree with that. Like you Bella's wellbeing is our concern as well."

I snorted at that causing them to look at me, "I highly doubt that. Sorry, continue."

He stared at me a moment longer before continuing, "If we are to work together I believe we should know what you are then. As you just stated you are definitely not human."

Nikel spoke up this time, "You are correct. Allina and I are not human. We weren't born human nor were we turned into what we are. We are Cosmic Troublemakers. We raise hell where ever we go. Our powers make a mockery over almost anything you Vampires can throw out. We're immortal, and we reproduce to make our people. You can't become a Cosmic Troublemaker just born into it." He looked really proud.

"I've never heard of a Cosmic Troublemaker." Edward said thoughtfully. I knew he meant with his power or his ears.

"Like I said our powers make a mockery out of yours. We make the universe work. We're the masters of mischief and destruction, problems and chaos."

"They're special." I muttered, cutting him already thinking of the long rant Nikel was heading for.

He stuck his tongue out at me, "I think a demonstration is in order." He tilted his head thinking, "Something big or something small?"

I leaned my head on my hand, "Why don't you just make the pretty pictures come alive again?"

He looked at me surprised, "I guess that works. Sorry Cullens you'll have to deal with something small. I would do an apocalypse or something big like an earthquake but we have schedules for those usually."

Zach skipped out of the room only to return with the stupid My Little Pony pictures we colored. Why he kept them, I didn't know nor did I want to know. He set them down on the table spread out and Nikel snapped his fingers.

"This is the stupid way I could waste my magic." He grumbled as the first pony rose out of the page and began trotting around the table, it was two dimensional and looked like the colored picture. Nikel didn't use too much magic to make it realistic, oh well. The other two followed, running around. The one I had been forced to color, the stupid unicorn whatever Belle, ran over to Zach and stabbed him in the hand with her horn.

"Ouch!" He snapped holding his hand as it started to bleed. Lucky for us being in the Cruor's house negated scents so the Cullens couldn't smell the blood, "The little bastard."

He grabbed the living piece of paper and crumbled it up. I blinked as instead of crying out in pain the crumbled pony let out screams of anger like it was going to avenge itself somehow. It wasn't until Zach ate the paper pony it finally shut up.

"Was that necessary?" Alice asked, concerned.

He shrugged, "I turn into a tiger, I'm pretty sure they eat horses."

Nobody bothered to correct him. The brown horse Allina colored wandered over to Sam and bit him hand. He removed it from the table and glared at it.

I looked at Nikel, "Angry little things aren't they?"

"I'll say. We're just lucky nobody did Starsong, she can fly. We'd be in trouble then."

Gabriel stared at him, "See, it's when you talk like that I get worried."

"For the last time, I was forced to watch it with Loretta."

"And yet you memorized the names." I teased. Nikel grabbed a small chunk of my hair and pulled lightly.

"Be nice."

It wasn't until one of the ponies –that stupid orange one Nikel drew- started foaming at the mouth and snarling at us we all moved away from the table.

"Dude, Nikel, make them go away. I think you proved your point."

Nikel frowned, "Back to hell you evil fucking horses from the depths of the underworld. May your souls forever burn in the pits of Hades."

"He just cursed them in like three different religions." Gabriel muttered.

"Well I see where their anger comes from." I stated looking as Nikel returned them to their drawings.

"I'd be pissed too if I was an orange horse." Allina grumbled.

Nikel didn't respond he just looked at the Cullens, "Sufficient enough proof."

They simply nodded. Carlisle spoke first, "Okay, I think it'll be beneficial to join forces. Let us tell you a bit about Victoria. I'm sure you heard some things from Bella, but we'll tell you what we know.

"Victoria, we believe, has some sort of power. She always seems to be able to get out of any situation. It's almost like a talent of hers. We believe she is making more vampires, an army if you will, to attack us."

"Why?" Sam questioned interrupting. I had to admit I was curious too.

"She wants to make sure we're annihilated. I don't know how many there are, but we believe right now about 10 newborns."

"I hate Vampires." Allina grumbled, before looking at the Cullens, "I would apologize but it's true. Your Volturi is a pain in the butt and I can't stand them."

Jasper shrugged, "Believe what you need, we are different from the Volturi but your fear in us is wisely placed."

Allina humphed and turned her head, "I never said fear."

He shrugged again, but didn't say anything.

"We'll keep each other posted," Gabriel stepped in, holding out his hand to shake Carlisle's, "Anything urgent you can call us or give the information to our father Jonathon if necessary. He has been informed of the issue."

They got up to leave. As they headed for the door, Alice turned around, "Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime."

I glanced at Allina and she did a half nod, unenthusiastic, "I don't think that would be the best thing, Alice." I watched as her face fell, "But Allina and Loretta are dragging my lazy butt out for shopping and junk. You're welcomed to come with. We're going Sunday."

She smiled, "Thank you Bella."

Quickly she ran over to me and gave me a brief hug before following her family out. I caught the saddened look Edward threw me and I threw a nasty glare back. Idiot.

"Well now that their gone." Zach spoke, "Who wants to play a game?"

Sam gave him a droll stare, "Yes, let's play pin the tail on the cat."

"Hiss." He replied, running off.

Nikel shook his head, "Come on Bella let's get your stuff upstairs." Grabbing my bag in one hand and my hand in the other we headed up the steps to his room. I knew Allina would drag me away to spend some time with her before we crashed for the night but I actually spent the night sleeping in Nikel's room. We did appropriate things but did share the bed. Nothing was sweeter than going to sleep wrapped in the arms of someone you know loves you. And that you love.

Thinking that I went to lie on the bed, I had a few minutes before Allina appeared. Nikel crawled in behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think the evening went well." I murmured, snuggling in.

He could feel him smile into my hair as he kissed the back of my head, "Yeah, I made it without pranking anyone."

"We are so proud of you." I teased, as his arms tightened around me.

"I could just lay here forever." He whispered.

I closed my eyes, suddenly mentally exhausted, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute. Shake me when Allina comes in."

Just as a lost consciousness I heard Nikel speak as he calmly pet my hair, "Sure thing, Love. Go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." Then everything was dark.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	12. I think I love you

Thank you for everyone who reviewed!

I do want to say, I know Edward didn't do too much in this last chapter but he's saving up for a big blow out. They were guests in the Cruor house and he managed to keep himself in check. Don't worry it'll come.

I realized for any of my new readers I never put the pronunciations of all my OC's. So here they are:

Nikel: NI (As in **Ni**ght)-Kell. It's not pronounced Nickel, like the coin.

Allina: Uh-lee-nuh

Zach: Zak

Gabriel: There's actually two pronunciations I use GAY-bree-el

Samuel: SAM-u-el, not SAM-yool

Jamie: Jay-me

Tabitha: TAB-ith-uh

Jonathon: JON-uh-thin

So if you haven't noticed some of the pronunciations are different than how they would usually sound.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the starting song, I do own OC's and plot! I also don't own the song I think I love you by Kaci

* * *

**Chapter 12: I think I love you**

_I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say_

Saturday went by without any incidents. Or should I say minimal incidents? Zach did damage the front of his Turbo when racing. It was his own fault though; he refused to swerve for the other driver.

It was now Sunday, the first day of March; Allina, Loretta and I were getting ready to leave to go shopping. Alice and Rosalie would be joining us as well. I was just ecstatic in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Buy me a new car while you're out." Zach told Allina while she curled Loretta's hair. I was sitting behind her on the ledge of the tub and I could see her roll her eyes in the mirror.

"For the last time, Zach, your car isn't totaled. We'll fix it; we're just waiting on the parts." Allina was not happy to be going out with Vampires and it showed.

"Allina." He said forcefully. She glanced at him before snorting.

"Oh yeah," That had me worried, before I could think any more on it, she smacked Loretta on the top of the head, "Loretta stop twitching so I can finish curling your hair."

"I didn't want it curled in the first place. My hairs never been curled and now look at it; I look like you!" Loretta wasn't much happier than her sister. In her nervousness or whatever you wanted to call it, Allina somehow managed to get Loretta to agree to have perfectly straight hair curled.

Zach groaned at the change in topics, "I'm going to leave before this turns even more feminine and she decides to work on me next."

"Been there, done that." Was all Allina said and that scared me a bit. I didn't even want to know what she did to him.

Nikel walked in just as Zach left, rubbing his eyes. He finally woke up, "What the hell are you guys doing this early in the morning?"

"It's eight."

"Great job, Allina, now what's two plus two? I know the time and it's fucking early."

I gave him my saddest look, "Allina woke me up at six-thirty to get ready to go shopping. She is evil. You didn't even budge when she literally dragged me from the bed by my arm. What are you doing up this early anyways? Usually nobody sees you before ten on a weekend."

He blinked confused, "I rolled over and nobody was there."

I raised an eyebrow, "It took you an hour and a half to figure that out?"

He moved further into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and comb, "I was tired. So you guys are going shopping?"

"Do you not remember this conversation? We're meeting Alice and Rosalie for some shopping. Ring any bells?"

He stared at me for a moment before snapping out of it, "I'm sorry I didn't hear a word you said. Who are you again?"

I groaned. Allina apparently had enough of her brother, who was not a morning person on weekends, "Get out, Nikel."

"God, be a bitch." He grumbled, heading out of the room. I glanced in the direction where Nikel just left and then at Allina who kept looking at me like she was deciding she wanted to re-do my look for the day.

"I'm going to go make sure Nikel doesn't fall down the stairs." I said quickly running from the room. I hate playing Barbie Bella.

"You people are still here?" I turned to see Jamie standing in the hallway just outside his room.

"No, I'm an illusion." I replied in my best ghost voice before heading down the stairs. It was true though. Jamie woke up when Loretta starting yelling at Allina around seven this morning for waking her up. I had to agree. What was the point in waking us up at so early when we weren't leaving until eight-thirty?

I walked into the kitchen to see both Nikel and Zach sitting at the table. They weren't speaking to each other in fact they sat on opposite ends of the table. It wasn't until I saw Zach attempt to catapult a cheerios off his spoon at Nikel that I understood why. He was an idiot. Especially since all Nikel had to do was put up his hand and deflect the cereal piece with his powers.

"Zach, if you even think about hitting me with one of those I will personally make you eat your own tail the next time you transform." I threatened, taking a seat next to Nikel. I was getting good with my threats thanks to this family. Zach stuck out his tongue, but put the spoon down.

"So you're going to be gone the whole day with my sisters and those bloodsucker females." Nikel questioned sounding resigned. I gave him a light kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know you could always join up with us later and save me." He laughed at the hopeful tone I had.

"I don't know, Bella, I might just be too busy helping Zach with his vehicle if the parts come in." He sounded thoughtful, as teasing smirk on his face.

I pouted, "Fine, Nike, but if this shopping trip kills me it'll be your own fault."

"Seriously, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"You've shopped with Allina; Alice is like a second her. Put them together and let's see…hmm…I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Very funny."

Zach looked up then, "Dude, Nikel, I think she's serious. Remember when Allina went shopping at Mall of America?"

"I try not to."

I covered my ears, "Don't tell me, I'm already having nightmares about this trip."

"Let's put it this way, under no circumstance is she allowed in an Aeropostale store." Nikel told me, "If she does happen to get herself in one, sneak away or else you'll never leave."

Zach nodded, "They always have this one type of sale that takes Allina hours to make a decision. Just run and don't look back."

"Wonderful," I grumbled to myself as I heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Let's go, Bella. Since you so kindly invited those two Vampires we have to meet them at their house. They better drive their own vehicles, because I refuse to allow them in my car." I stood up and pretty much ignored Allina's angry rambling. I could faintly hear Zach mutter drama queen under his breath.

Nikel caught my arm as I started away and pulled me into a quick kiss, he slipped something into my pocket and smiled cunningly, "As soon as this Victoria fiasco is finished with I'm taking you out somewhere really nice, okay?"

"Okay," I replied a little confused. I followed the other two girls out and into Allina's Charger. I have her directions on how to find the Cullen's driveway and before I knew it we stopped outside the house. I stared up at it; thousands of memories at this house came flooding back to me. I turned away unable to look at it anymore. The memories were painful, bittersweet.

A tap at the window drew my attention back to the outside world. It was Alice and she was practically bouncing in excitement. There was the Alice I remembered. Rosalie was behind her a little more reserved. She went around to the other side and talked to Allina for a minute.

They disappeared into the house and Allina shifted gears to go.

"What's going on?"

Allina rolled her eyes and made a rude noise, "They'll meet us there, and I think some extra members are coming if you know what I mean."

"Wonderful. I should've known he couldn't leave well-enough alone."

Loretta stuck her head up from the back seat, "I've always hated that saying. Allina we're stopping Build-A-Bear, right?"

"Yes, Loretta I promised you we would, didn't I?"

"I know but if we don't-"

"You'll tell Mom, we know."

"No, I'll make sure your hair stays permanently pink."

Allina cringed, running a hand through her hair. She was almost as bad about her hair as Nikel was about his Mustang and Aero. Obsessed people. That couldn't be healthy. Sadly the whole drive was filled with games of I-spy and twenty questions. It was more like five questions when Loretta guessed though; she was good.

When we pulled up to park at the Mall I was surprised to find Alice pulling up right next to us. Distracted by the girls I didn't realize they caught up to us. Rosalie came out the passenger side and Edward, Esme and Jasper came out from the back. Poor Jasper, Alice probably dragged him along for bag carrying purposes.

"Bella!" She yelled, hugging me as soon as I was far enough out of the car "Isn't this just exciting, I missed you so much. We haven't had much time to talk."

"Okay, Alice, I'd prefer not to be squished thank you very much." I couldn't help, but tease as she let go looking at me sheepishly. I withheld a sigh, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, how much I tried to make myself believe I hated their whole family, I missed Alice. I knew what she was trying to say. We haven't had time to talk and let me hear her side of the story. I suppose it was only fair. Though I wanted to be mad at her, she left me just as he did.

"Well, Alice, we have the whole day to shop and talk." I told her. She smiled happily as she began to pull me towards the mall. Allina made her way over to my other side.

"So I was thinking we could stop at Aeropostale first." Allina said trying to ignore the fact she was shopping with vampires.

I turned to glare at her, "No, Nikel and Zach warned me about that. You are not allowed anywhere near that store. Especially to start with."

She pouted, "Damn those brothers of mine."

Alice snorted, "I know what you mean. Edward says we're not allowed in Barney's Seattle but they have the best manolo blahnik shoes ever!"

"You have enough shoes." Edward told her from behind us. She turned her head to stick her tongue out at him before looking back at us.

"See, boys are so stupid. You never have enough shoes."

"Exactly, when will they learn?"

I rolled my eyes; I just knew they would end up getting along. Loretta skipped ahead of us but remained in our sights. Not that it really mattered I suppose, she was stronger than most humans with her Cosmic Troublemaker powers.

"Alice please stop repeating the 'boys are stupid' mantra it is rather annoying." Edward complained, making her snort.

A thought suddenly came to me, "Allina, do their powers work on you now since we're outside the protection the house casts?"

Allina blinked before catching up with where the conversation switched to, "Oh they shouldn't. I'm a high class of Supernatural so my natural defenses should keep me safe. They can smell me now though and such. Their extra powers shouldn't work. They can work on Sam, Gabriel, Jamie and Zach outside the house."

I glanced back at Jasper which he noticed and nodded at me, telling me it was true, "Weird." Was all I said.

"Ahh, its Hollister, we are going in there!" Allina yelled suddenly dragging me in there with Alice on her tail blabbing happily. The two attacked the clothing like a starving person seeing a steak. Rosalie followed their lead in a more leisurely way. I stayed back by the boys and Esme. Loretta trailed behind Allina, holding the clothing she tossed at her. Well at least they had a system going. I noticed Allina was warming up to Alice and even Rosalie, at least from the way they were talking about clothes it seemed that way.

"I think we'll have to build Alice another house just for her clothing." Esme muttered, shaking her head.

Jasper nodded, "As long as she doesn't try to dress us up we're safe."

"You just wait," I replied, "with Allina around she will for sure. At least dress me up, ugh."

I leaned against the shelving wall and put my hands in my pocket to wait out clothing heart attacks. I frowned when I felt something in my pocket. Confused, I pulled it out a bit to see a rectangular card with writing on it. I remembered Nikel telling me we were going somewhere nice when Victoria was done with.

Rolling my eyes I put it back in my pocket, muttering, "That ass."

Both boys looked at me concerned. I chuckled nervously. I was saved from saying anything by Allina who walked over to me laughing, "So you found Nikel's little present. I'm supposed to take you to a nice store later."

"I hate him." I said, blankly.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that. Mom spent 200 years collecting money, don't worry about it. Because if you're mad about getting a dress with Nikel's money, you're really going to be pissed later…"

I gave her a flat look, "What are you talking about?"

"Um…nothing. Let's get you a shirt."

I narrowed my eyes on her, "I will destroy you."

She rolled her eyes, "Bring it, mortal."

I have her my most sweetest smile, "No problem. Oh Loretta!"

"Shit…"

Loretta made her way over to us, "What?"

"Let's go to Build-A-Bear. I have a proposition for you. Continue shopping Allina we'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you." Alice chimed in, dancing her way over to us, "We'll meet you guys at the food court in a half hour okay?"

The rest nodded and noticed Edward nodded more slowly, I knew Alice was saying something to him silently. I wonder if I should be concerned.

As soon as Loretta was in the Build-a-Bear store she took off like a rocket trying to find an animal she liked. That left Alice and me alone to wait for her right outside store on the bench. I figured I would talk to Loretta about revenge against Allina in a bit.

Alice glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, Bella." She whispered.

"You don't have to apologize, Alice."

"Yes, I do. Edward…he thought he was doing the right thing, us leaving you. It was just too dangerous and I don't think he knew how to deal with the danger coming from one of our family. He convinced us all a clean break would be the best break and if we saw you to say goodbye it would be that much harder. I should've seen, should've known it wouldn't be that easy. He made me promise not to look into your future anymore. To let you live your life. I'm happy you found a great family to be around."

I couldn't help but smile when I thought of the Cruor's, "Yeah, they really saved me. I missed you guys when you left. It felt like a part of me was ripped out. Then they came and it was like someone was calling me home. I don't even know when I started falling for Nikel. I thought of him as a friend and all of a sudden I realized I loved him." I covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide with realization. I removed my hand and looked at Alice shocked, "I really love him. I told myself I would never be able to feel that emotion again. That, when Edward left he took every piece of my heart and love with him. I mean I've associated the word love with Nikel but I never realized it's the real emotion."

"You should tell him." Alice told me, smiling.

"What?" I gasped at her, "I thought you'd be pushing me back towards Edward."

Alice sighed, "To be honest I was thinking about it. I would love to have you in the family Bella but when I see your future now. You're no longer a vampire. You don't belong in our world, Bella. Fate is calling you in a different direction. Whether it's with the Cruor's or not, I don't know but it's calling you away from our lifestyle. Bella, you're my best friend that never changed –at least for me- I just want you happy. You look happy, but I haven't seen too much with you and Nikel so I reserve judgment on him."

I laughed, "Okay Alice, whatever helps you, well not sleep but make it through the night."

She giggled, "That would be Jasper."

"Ew, Alice."

She snickered, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"So, what's this plan you have?" We both looked up to see Loretta standing there, a white bear in a black dress tucked in her arm.

"We need to prank Allina. Seeing as you are the queen of pranks, I beg you to help me."

She smirked, "Oh fun. I love playing with my sister. Let's see…I know exactly what to do, just wait until we get home."

"What are you planning?"

She smiled innocently, "Need to know basis and you don't need to know. Consider the prank done."

I exchanged a look with Alice, "I'm scared."

She pouted, "Oh I wish I could see this now."

I chuckled, "Welcome to the feeling normal people have."

Loretta rolled her eyes, "Come on, we need to get to the food court. Pom-Pom is hungry."

Sometimes I forgot Loretta was just a seven year old child. She was kind of creepy at times and her inhuman abilities made her seem older. We booked it over to the designated area realizing that we were already going to be late.

"Have enough bags?" I asked as soon as we met up with the others. Allina was holding three huge bags already looking very proud of herself. Rosalie had three as well making me shake my head.

"We have to go get Bella a dress next."

I groaned, "Can't we just skip it?"

"No!"

Sticking out my tongue, I headed to go find some food. I caught Edward glaring at Alice and I knew he must've asked what we talked about and got a least some part of the answer in her head. Well, he'd just have to deal with it.

We quickly ate lunch with the vampires looking disgusted the entire time. It was a slightly awkward and we tried to hurry through it as fast as we could. Too bad that mean we were in this expensive dress store that much sooner.

I was pulled by Allina, Alice and even Rosalie and Esme to try on dress after dress. They were all different colors, designs and patterns but none were right. Edward and Jasper watched this fiasco with minimal input. The wonderful thing about guys is they know where they're not needed.

Finally Loretta walked out with a blue satin form fitting dress with a V-neck. There were three layers of asymmetrical ruffles that cascaded to the floor on the right side. It wrapped around the neck leaving the back open. Tossing it at me, she forced me to try it on. I put on a matching shawl and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit it looked really good. With a sigh, I opened the dressing room door and walked out for everyone to see.

I was met with a ton of stares.

"Wow Bella." Allina finally got out, "You're wearing that."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"You look really good," Alice gushed, dancing around me to get a full view. Soon everyone was throwing compliments at me. Allina dug in the pocket of my discarded hoodie and grabbed Nikel's debit card to pay for the dress while I examined it in the mirror. It really was perfect.

"Damn, Chica."

I spun around to see Zach standing behind me a wide smile on his face.

"Zach, what are you doing here?"

"He made me drag him along."

I turned to my right to see Nikel standing there, Allina behind him giggling. I put my hand on my hip and leaned on one leg, staring at him.

"So what do you think? You bought it."

He walked over to me and walked around him slowly. Once he was in front of me, he grabbed me around the waist and spun me in a circle. He gently kissed me as he set me down.

"You look amazing, love." Was all he needed to say. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Loretta made a disgusted noise, "Why are you two here?"

"I promised Bella I'd try to join up with you guys and Zach whine and bitched until I took him along."

"Wonders." I heard her say as I went back into the dressing room to change.

Once we made our way out of the dress store we spent the rest of the day running around from store to store having fun. Occasionally I would catch Edward glaring at Nikel but just ignored it. If he couldn't act like an adult I wasn't going to treat him like one.

Nikel was giving me a piggy-back ride out to the car, which I noticed made Alice smile and nod, when they all suddenly stopped. I slid off his back as they began sniff around.

"Vampires." Zach growled, before looking at the Cullens, "Not you."

"Obviously." Edward replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Victoria?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No, I don't recognize this scent. It couldn't have been one of the newborns; they wouldn't have that much control."

"Unless she has another, experienced, vampire with her."

"Let's hope not."

Nikel tugged on my arm bringing me towards the Mustang, "Come on, we need to get you home."

I followed almost immediately; worried about the people who had been at this mall and the danger they had been in.

Alice turned to me before we left, "Thanks for inviting us along Bella. Since its spring break this week, do you want to come over tomorrow? Just for a little bit."

I glanced at Nikel, measuring his reaction. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Sure," I said, smiling, "Just for a little bit though."

"We race tomorrow night, Chica." Zach told me.

"Wonderful."

Zach jumped into Allina's car much to her annoyance while I drove home with Nikel alone.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, I had a great talk with Alice."

"Oh, what did she have to say?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much, just she's happy that I'm happy. She also thinks you're a great guy and she helped me realize something. Something I never told you."

He glanced at me, almost worried, "What's that?"

"That I love you."

Thankfully we were the last one to leave parking lot for Nikel slammed on his brakes and pulled to the side of the road. He turned to face me.

"Really?"

I blushed, "Yeah."

He moved forward and gave me a searing kiss. He pulled back just enough to speak, "I love you too, Bella."

He captured my lips again, biting my lower lip gently asking for more which I willingly gave. And for that moment, there was no Victoria, no newborn army after me, and no dark past. There was only Nikel and me and a bright future. I just hoped it lasted. I liked the sound of forever on that one.

I pulled back from him suddenly, "What else did you buy me? Allina made an interesting comment about how pissed I'd be later."

"Damn her," He grumbled, before looking at me innocently, "There may be a chance that Zach decided to get a new racecar and that's where Allina and he are heading. There also may be a chance he's giving the Turbo to you after we fix of course, I already ordered and paid for the parts, so you can race with us on the back track."

"I changed my mind I hate you."

He snorted, "Whatever you say, love."

* * *

What do you think of the chapter? I think it's the longest one I've written so far. Don't worry Edward will have his say next chapter.

You know what I just realized. In every one of my stories I've ever written somebody dies. I don't just mean the bad guy; I always kill of one good guy. Hm, makes me wonder who might go in this one. Not saying anyone will, but it always tends to happen with me.


	13. Gives you hell

Hello everyone, thank you for returning!

I had a reviewer ask about the rating of this story. Sorry I forgot to put it earlier: it's because of language. The F word is used quite a bit on purpose and I was taught after using it three times it needs to be M. Also I have had cousins reported for things like this so I do not want to be reported and my account frozen.

On that note, my updating might be sporadic for a bit (I'm also trying to update Tainted Soul as well as the Soul Series Story but that's not the real reason), I sincerely hope that I will continue with consistent updates, but I'm becoming increasingly upset with Fanfiction. Some of my cousin's stories have been deleted for bullshit reasons on this site. One was said to have been deleted for script writing which it wasn't, not even remotely close. She writes like me, I help beta for her as well as my other cousin. It was just someone who didn't like what she was writing about and decided to report it with a bogus reason and of course Fanfiction doesn't check the story themselves and delete it if they get enough complaints, which is easy to do when all you have to do is keep report it yourself. It could be just one person constantly reporting. I think they should make you sign in to report so they know but whatever.

Sorry there's my little pissed off rant. Anyways…

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Simply amazing for me to get, they really brighten my day.

And for any new readers -I know I have a few who are new to the site in general- I'd like to list some terms that we take for granted in knowing, I remember being new and not having a single clue what they were.

Beta: Someone who checks over your story for errors as well as helping with plot and ideas. There are many different type of Betas.

Lemon: Basically a nice way of saying a graphic (varies levels) sex scene. (Also known as Citrus)

Lime: A light sex scene/heavy make out scene

Flames: Basically a mean review, somebody who reviews not to critique but to be well an ass mostly. 'You're story sucks, it's the worse' without any sort of help as to why they think that. Or the review my cousin got "You're just sick, the pairing isn't right, just disgusting. I hope you choke and die." Love that one.

OCs: stands for Original Characters.

OOC: means an Out of Character for an actual character of the story/movie/etc.

R&R: stands for Read and Review

AU: Alternate Universe

Any others there's a website http:// dictionary. lunaescence. ?cat=9 that has most of the slang. Just take out the spaces.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just OC's and plot. I also do not own the song Gives you hell by All American Rejects

**WARNING: Please read, this chapter is the main reason for the rating. Nikel goes off the handle on Edward and there will be some hard language. Very vulgar. I'll write the warning when it comes and you're free to skip it though since its rated M I'm sure most people are expecting it. **_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

* * *

Chapter 13: Gives you hell

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, _  
_You can look me in my eyes_  
_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

Ten 'o clock Monday morning I stood in my room holding my truck keys in my hand. I couldn't even remember the last time I drove it, but since I was going over the Cullens I didn't have a ride with the Cruors and I didn't want to trap myself by letting a Cullen drive me. So I had to take my truck.

I headed down the steps to see Charlie walking back into the house scratching his head.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing is exactly wrong. There's just a very nice new car sitting out in our driveway with keys sitting on our doorstep."

I took a deep breath, "It better not be the Turbo." I grumbled, stalking past him to open the door and look outside. Yep, it was the Turbo. How they managed to fix it up and drive over here overnight I will never know.

I turned back towards my dad, "Can I have the keys? It's the Cruors car."

Charlie snorted, handing them over as well as a piece of paper "I figured as much, there was a note attached to the door with your name on it. See you tonight."

He handed it over to me and went back into the house. I shut the front door and headed towards the vehicle. I sat inside and opened the note.

_Bella,_

_Please don't be pissed, we only want you to race with us on the back track (And Zach's annoyingly adamant about it). I figured though you'd want a vehicle to take to the Cullens and I don't know if that old hunk of junk you call a truck will make it so take the Turbo. Come over afterwards and we'll continue to store it in our garage so nobody has to know and you can pretend we didn't give you a car. _

_Love,_

_Nikel_

I rolled my eyes; he would get an earful later. For now, I needed to get over to the Cullens to spend time with Alice. I promised her after all. I started the Turbo up. It gently purred to life and I had to smirk. After driving around with the Aero, the Turbo should be no problem.

Carefully, I headed to the Cullens half afraid of touching the gas too hard; I'd be driving into the ditch in no time.

"Nice car." Rosalie commented as soon as I stepped out. Apparently now that I wasn't dating her 'brother' and wasn't going to become one of them she decided to be a bit nicer to me. That was sweet of her, but it took some getting used to.

"Thanks…Rosalie…you can check under the hood and everything if you want. Just leave them in the car when you're done." I told her throwing the keys at her; I didn't think anyone would be able rob the Cullens. She caught them, an excited glint in her eye.

Emmett came out next, "I think you made her day." He laughed before running over to pick me up and swing me around, "And how is my favorite little human?"

"Slowly dying from the lack of air," I replied, teasingly. I was released immediately only to be swept into a hug by Alice.

"I'm so glad you came!"

"I told you I would."

Jasper rolled his eyes from the doorway, "She's been bouncing around exciting since it hit midnight."

I raised an eyebrow at Alice, "Really? Come on, Alice, I'm not that exciting."

"It's nice to see you here again, that's all." She linked arms with me and headed inside. I tensed as we walked through the door. My disastrous 18th birthday party was the last time I was inside here and it looked like no time had passed as all let alone six months. I didn't think I would ever be back in this house again, yet here I was.

I cringed when I noticed Edward was sitting at the piano playing my lullaby. Now that was just dirty. I also noticed Alice gave him a very dirty look for it. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking at him but it did get him to stop.

He walked over to us, "Bella, can I talk to you later?"

I gave him a drawl look, "I think we've been through this; we have nothing to talk about."

"Please, Bella." He pressed trying to smother me with his eyes.

I sighed, "I'll think about it, Edward."

I didn't want to promise him anything. I didn't even really want to talk to him. It would just open up wounds Nikel finally managed to stitch back up. I didn't need _that_ right now. I took a few steps back from him and turned my gaze to Alice.

"So what are we going to do today?" Please don't say manicure, please don't say manicure; please don't say manicure.

"Oh I was thinking we'd talk for awhile, you can tell us more about the last six months." That didn't sound…well too terrible, "Of course, that will be while I give you a manicure and a pedicure."

Damn.

"Can't we do that without resorting to Barbie Bella?" I couldn't help but whine. She just smiled and began to drag me away. Stupid, overly strong Pixie. It wasn't long before I was comfortable in her room, feeling like nothing changed six months ago, getting my toes painted while she asked me a whole bunch of questions.

"So tell me more about Nikel?"

"He's egotistical. Sarcastic. He lives by his own rules, not one to be ruled by logic all the time. He's fun, living along side danger. He loves to race with his siblings and he doesn't believe is letting life pass you by."

"You know you get the cutest smile on your face when you think about him."

"He's seen me at my worst, after you guys left. When he first arrived with his family he made me so mad. He was so rude. Then everything changed and we became best friends, then more." I had to admit it was nice talking to someone -who wasn't related to Nikel- about said person. Allina was great but she didn't want to know certain things pertaining to her brother.

"So is he a good kisser?" Things like that.

I blushed a bright red, "Ugh, Alice."

She just laughed, moving on to do my finger nails, "Alright, alright. So tell me some of things you've done."

I bit my lip, "I didn't do anything until after the Cruor's came to town. Let's see I've been out to eat more times than I can count, Nikel took me ice skating and I ended up, of course, falling and had to go to the hospital. I've been to many street drags, just to watch, I've never participated. I've been snowmobiling; there are so many more things."

"Sounds like you've been living."

I looked at her with a smile, "Yeah, it's been great."

She smiled back at me. We continued on like that for an hour. After doing my nails we moved on to my hair like usual. Typical girl time. We flipped through fashion magazines and gossiped like old friends. I had to admit I was happy for it. I missed Alice. She suddenly glanced up grinning.

"Esme made cookies, they're almost done. I'll go grab them."

She quickly disappeared from the room. Rolling my eyes, I remembered just how generous the Cullens could be. I flipped close the magazine, sat up and waited for Alice. I should've have known Edward would take his chance.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as he appeared in the room. Alice wouldn't do this to me. Edward must've just thought of it if Alice didn't see him. No doubt she could hear him though.

"I need to talk to you, Bella." He sat down on the bed and took my hands. I tried to pull them away, but he held them tight; not hurting me but enough where I couldn't leave.

"I told you Edward we have nothing to talk about." Please don't do this. I don't want to open these wounds.

"I still love you, Bella. I lied when I left to protect you—"

"You don't have to explain," I cut him off, "Alice told me yesterday. I understand your reasoning, Edward. I don't know what you want from me."

"Give me another chance, Bella."

"You broke my heart." I told him, "You shattered it; I never thought I would recover. I did though! Thanks to Nikel and the rest of the Cruor's, I'm still normal."

He pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before turning to me with tortured eyes, "I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you. You love me, Bella, I know you do. From the first time we met we've had something special."

"Yes, we did, but you ruined it. I don't love you anymore, Edward."

"Yes," He insisted, "you do. It's just misplaced."

Before I could react or think of anything else, Edward leaned forward and kissed me. I remembered the days when that had left me breathless; where I actually fainted from his kisses. I remembered being unable to control myself and never wanting to stop. Now…there was nothing. When he pulled away there was a hopeful look on his face and I did the stupidest thing I could think of. I smacked him across the face. When I heard the crack I knew it didn't come from him. Pain shot up my hand as I jumped back.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I stared at him, "I hope you're happy. Just leave me alone, Edward."

I ran from the room then. I was surprised when nobody ran after me, trying to stop me from going. I suppose they all understood. I ran to the Turbo and jumped in. I tore out of the driveway for once being happy with the speed the Turbo could manage as I raced my way to the Cruor's. It was hard using only one hand and trying to work through the pain, but I managed.

When I got there, Nikel came out of the house a relieved smile on his face that quickly turned into shock and cold fury.

"What happened?" His voice was storm waiting to happen.

"I don't want to talk about it right now; I think my hand is broken. Is Jonathon home?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, he is for once. Come on, I'll take you to him." He managed to get out, his eyes still hard and assessing. As if he could find the answer just by watching me. To his credit, though, he didn't ask again, more worried about my hand it seemed.

"Hey, Jonathon, can you look at Bella's hand? She thinks it's broken." Nikel said as he knocked on Jonathon's study. Actually I was positive it was broken but I didn't tell him that.

Apparently, Jonathon agreed, because I had to go the hospital –the one thing I was hoping to avoid- to get a cast and some extra x-rays just in case. Turns out I broke the Metacarpals which are bones in the palm from how I slapped him as well as a carpal bone in the wrist. I would be in a cast for one to two months. Joyous.

Nikel was good and didn't ask any questions the entire time, though I knew they were burning in his mind. Instead, he held my hand quietly giving me support while the cast was fitted. Zach, who jumped in the car at the last minute, was the one fretting around freaking out over the whole thing. Drama Queen…err King.

"This is just terrible, how are you supposed to drive around with us with a broken hand? Somebody tell me!"

"Zach!" Jonathon snapped, apparently having enough, "Go wait outside, you're disturbing the other patients as well as us."

Pouting, he left the room as he was told. It was unnecessary really all Jonathon had left to do was telling everything I wasn't allowed to do anymore and to prescribe me some painkillers. After that, we were on our way. It was then I realized why Jonathon drove separate as Nikel took me to pick up my pills and Jonathon drove himself home.

Nobody, not even Zach, spoke until after we got the meds.

"So, what happened?" Nikel asked his voice cold, like was barely containing himself.

I sighed and reluctantly told him what happened. By the end of it Nikel was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought he would break it –which seemed unlikely because Nikel would never harm his Mustang. Zach was hissing very cat-like in the back seat. I was getting nervous.

It wasn't until we passed the turn onto the Cruor's driveway I realized we weren't heading towards his house.

"Nikel, where are we going?"

"I'm just going to talk to him."

"Nikel, I don't think you're calm enough—"

"I'm just going to talk to him."

**-Here's where the swearing kicks in. Go to the next bolded part if swearing offends you. At the end I'll write a summary of the discussion.-**

We pulled up the front of the Cullens house and Nikel grabbed something from the backseat as he got out of the car. I scrambled out after him, careful of my hand, as Zach got out on his side. Nikel was holding a crowbar.

"What are you doing with that crowbar?"

"I'm just going to talk to him."

That's all he would say as he stopped a few feet from the front door. The Cullens had to know he was there…unless he was using his magic somehow. I wasn't sure how that would work.

"Hey, Edward Fucking Cullen, get out here!"

I rolled my eyes; just want to talk to him my ass. I tried to approach Nikel again when Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and easily pulled me back by the car.

"Bella, this is a supernatural thing as well as a boyfriend thing. Yell at him later, and now just let him do what he feels he has to do. He's defending your honor."

I turned slightly to look at Zach. My honor? Really? That just sounded way to cliché and weird for this day and age. I recognized though that Zach wasn't going to let me go and step in. Might as well enjoy the show as they say. I was seeing a whole different side of Nikel and I had to admit it scared me a bit.

It didn't take long until the whole family came outside, staring at Nikel like he was crazy for holding a crowbar as a weapon. I had to admit I thought so as well.

"I didn't ask for your whole family I just asked for Edward. What's wrong, too afraid to come out alone? You need your whole family here to protect your little ass."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "They came out on their own accord." He looked past Nikel and at me; his eyes zooming in on my cast. Glaring, I tucked it behind my back so he couldn't see it anymore.

"Don't look at her, Bastard. You have no _fucking_ right to look at her anymore. I always knew you fucking vampires were dicks, but you lowered the standard dramatically. Why is it, ever since I've known Bella, your stupid ass has done nothing but cause her pain? First it was because you're apparently a PMS bitch and left her, which by the way must have been the most retarded thing I've ever heard. And now it was because you magically decided to show your sparkly ass face back up here. Her hand is fucking broken, because you had the audacity to think you could fucking kiss her when she already has a god damn boyfriend."

I don't think I've ever heard the f word used so many times in one little speech let alone the other words. I never heard Nikel swear so much. Zach behind though thought it was funny, I could tell by the way he was shaking with laughter.

Nikel didn't give Edward time to speak, he marched over towards him. I raised an eyebrow confused when none of the Cullens moved to help him. Maybe they didn't understand how much of a threat a Cosmic Troublemaker could be. Actually I didn't even know.

I didn't see Nikel swing his arm and I didn't think any of the Cullens saw it either, because the next thing any of us knew Edward was flung a few feet away after being hit by Nikel's crowbar. Nikel smirked as he approached the fallen Edward.

"What? Did you honestly think I was so stupid that I would hit your stupid ass with just a crowbar. Fuck, you would've dented my favorite tool. No, I added a little oomph of magic to that. That was a warning shot. If you ever hurt Bella again, hell, if you even touch her again I'll use this crowbar to break your neck then pry a couple of limbs off just to watch them grow back slowly. You have no idea what you just became an enemy of, cocksucker…oops I mean blood sucker. Why don't you be a Necrophilia and fuck your own species, dead guy. Leave Bella alone."

He turned his back on Edward intending to leave. Edward managed to get up and jump at Nikel. Nikel didn't even turn around as Edward stopped in mid-jump and was slammed into the ground. Nikel glanced over his shoulder, "I hate wasting my power on those unworthy. Try that again and I'll make it real uncomfortable." He turned to look at the rest of the Cullens, "I suggest you control your coven, Carlisle, I'd hate for you to leave this town missing one."

**-Okay that little scene is over with. It wasn't as bad as I originally anticipated.-**

With that Zach tugged me into the car while Nikel went around the other side and got in. I thought everything was done, but once again I was mistaken. Zach shut the door, leaving himself outside and turned to the fallen Edward who was still being held down by Nikel's magic. I knew he wouldn't be held that much longer, Nikel was starting to breathe heavy from the effort.

Zach ran towards Edward and leapt. He jumped into the air as a man but came down as a huge White Tiger. Nikel took off and from the side mirror I watched as Zach scraped his claws down Edward's back before taking off into the woods.

I glanced at Nikel.

"He'll meet us at the house." He answered my unspoken question. I continued to stare. He finally let out a sigh and his shoulder's sagged.

"I'm sorry, Bella. What did you want me to do? Your hand is broken!"

"I should've known not to slap him."

"You were acting out of instinct. He should've known not to kiss you."

"I believe you made that perfectly clear."

"What do you want me to stay, Bella? I'm not perfect, I have a temper and it tends to come out when people mess with the ones I care about."

I thought about it for a while. We pulled up to his house and I turned to him with a small smile, "I know you're not perfect, Mr. Egotistical."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "I love you, too."

Allina and Sam walked out then, "Dad filled us in." Sam said, looking at my hand, "I don't even want to know what you did to Cullen."

"No, you do not."

Allina looked at the car then us, "I thought Zach was with you."

Nikel shrugged, "He went kitty on us. Cullen's just lucky, Zach decided not to eat him."

"What?" I gasped.

Nikel snorted, "Shifter's like Zach and the family can eat Vampires instead of burning them. It's about the same thing. They just have to make sure they eat the head and heart."

"Ew…"

"I know right, anyways, Zach decided to run home. He should've beaten us unless he went out running around like an idiot."

We all gave him the same look that said 'Zach is an idiot.' We all shrugged it off, he'd show up when he had his fill of whatever he was doing.

It wasn't until a few hours past that we started getting worried. Zach wasn't that stupid. Allina, Sam and Gabriel took off on one trail while Nikel, Jamie and I took another. Loretta stayed home in case he showed up.

We made our way up the trails, ten minutes must've passed until I saw a white blob laying in the middle of the trail just up ahead.

"Zach!!" I screamed, trying to run to him.

"Don't worry," Nikel hissed, holding me back, "If he's in his animal form he's not dead. Jamie stay by Bella, you're stronger than a normal human. I'll go first and make sure we're in the clear. Call Allina."

I could see a few feet away from Zach's cat form, was a body. The rogue vampires have struck.

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review.

For those who decided to skip the cursing scene basically Nikel ripped Edward a new one, smacked him with a magically induced crowbar, and threatened him bodily harm if he touched Bella again. That's pretty much it.


	14. The Plan

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Since I won't be going on a ranting bitch fest I can actually answer some reviewers for chapter as well as pretty much thank everyone who reviewed to Chapter 13 personally. I don't do this all the time, but I try to make a point of doing it at least once (The personally thanking everyone part, I do answer questions if someone asks almost every chapter).

teamjacobrulez: You were my first reviewer for chapter 13, thank you! Thank you for the thought of promoting my stories, I'm glad their worth it. I don't mind the number reviews I get; though it is nice knowing people are reading and enjoying the story, I write because it makes me happy and I'll never be bitter over the amount of reviews I do receive. I'm thankful for every single one of them they keep me inspired.

Bellawish2b: I know, right? I thought the exact same thing when I was done with this chapter. I didn't even think about what Nikel was going to say I just started typing and decided to see where it led me. All I have to say is Wow, Nikel is way angrier than even I thought. Thank you for the review.

Hazelholly: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so much, I honestly was a bit wary writing it in the beginning, because I wasn't sure where this story was going to go. I let the characters lead me and I haven't been disappointed yet.

Kenwick: I can honestly say I hope I don't kill anyone off either. I never really try to, but sometime the characters decide it's their time to go (that's what happened in my story Tortured Soul). The characters lead me in my stories and at times I finish a chapter going wow, what just happened? Haha! Thank you for the review!

patch138: Thanks for the review! Nikel is personally my favorite, too (that's why he's been in every single one of my Twilight stories). All my characters are usually based off someone in my real life to some degree at least but for the life of me I can't figure out who Nikel is based off of. When I do finally figure it out I'm going to kidnap that person forever.

WhisperInTheRain: Edward totally got what he deserved in my mind, haha. I know poor Zach; if only he was smart enough to know not to go play around in the woods alone when there are evil vampires around. Thanks for the review!

jennilonglegs: No problem, I love answering questions to the best of my ability. Never fear with my writing, I can't write a lemon for the life of me and for some reason I've never been comfortable writing one anyways. I know Edward is such a fun wrecker, he is in all my stories, but luckily Nikel is around to set things straight! Though I've become increasingly depressed with fanfiction and their trouble with people reporting stories that have nothing wrong with them I will never abandoned a story uncompleted (Though once it took me two years before I wrote the last chapter to a story, oops). I find it frustrating when a story I like discontinues and I could never do that to my reviewers (though I completely understand why some authors do discontinue a story). Anyways, thank you for the review; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ladii love: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you've enjoyed my work. I grew up in a family that is constantly making jokes and such so I don't think I could ever write a serious story. I'm glad you find it funny; I know sometimes I miss the mark when it comes to my jokes. I'm glad you enjoy the romance as well; I'm not naturally a romantic person so it's a little hard for me to know if I'm writing it well enough.

twifanatic1: Thank you for the review! I am so glad I'm not the only person who says Legasp, haha. And I am so putting Zacharooni somewhere in my story, if not this chapter (In case you're wondering I write my thanks before I actually write the chapter, it actually motivates me). Also, I'm not sure about the werewolves. I've been debating back and forth. It would be so many characters to keep track of, but I may have a few thrown in at some point. We'll have to wait and see. I'll make a poll on it. See below haha.

taypal73: Thanks for the review! And Thank you for the compliment, I can only hope my writing never leaves you disappointed. Also, I love answering questions of any sort so no problem. Makes my day when I have something to answer haha.

Twilight Crazy Fan: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so much. I'm actually quite proud with where it's going. I hope it continues to be one of your favorites, thank you!

Okay I think that's everyone who reviewed to Chapter 13 before I posted Chapter 14. Never forget, you can ask me anything either with my stories or myself (within reason, I won't answer the question of my name). I also take requests into consideration. If you email me with a request, I'll do my best to fulfill it or at least email you back why I wouldn't be able to fulfill it (Like I never read/watched the category). Just email me with a basic summary or your ideas you'd like to see as well as what category and if there's a particular scene or something you want. (That's how Dead Moon was written).

**POLL!**

**Should the werewolves be in this story at some point to help fight the newborns and Victoria?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Other?**

Also please note the website . Com/ no1schizo take out spaces has sneak peeks of chapters sometimes as well as surveys and character profiles. The profiles also have some spoilers at times.

This chapter is kind of a lull compared to what happened in the last chapter I wanted to get the poll in so I couldn't start the fighting just yet. This chapter sort of sets up the future chapters and the ending, so sorry if it drags a little it was necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Kidnap the Sandy Claws (Korns version) You'll see why. I do own OC's. Bolded and Italic part is from the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

_First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate_

_**"Don't worry," Nikel hissed, holding me back, "If he's in his animal form he's not dead. Jamie stay by Bella, you're stronger than a normal human. I'll go first and make sure we're in the clear. Call Allina."**_

_**I could see a few feet away from Zach's cat form, was a body. The rogue vampires have struck.**_

As soon as Allina and the other appeared was it decided that picking Zach up was not a good idea. It didn't help that he was also monstrous in his Tiger form. So not to drain themselves completely Allina and Nikel were both going to touch Zach and teleport him back to the house where Jonathon would hopefully be able to look at him. Jonathon was a doctor not a vet.

The rest of us would make our way back to the house. It took us 10 minutes to find Zach on the trails, but running it only took us six minutes to get back. I was surprised I managed to make it without tripping once. I'm sure Karma would get me back for that later.

"What about that vampire?" I huffed out as we ran.

Sam glanced back at me, "I checked it out; Zach got its head and heart. He won't be coming back to hurt anyone."

"You know what all of this means." Gabriel muttered almost too low to be heard.

"What?" Sam questioned, I couldn't tell what his expression was but he sounded confused.

"This vampire attacked Zach when he was alone. He knew when he was alone. I don't think this was a random chance meeting. I think they've been watching us, waiting to make their move."

Jamie snorted, "Impossible, we would've smelt it. Those Cullen's have extra powers, they would've sensed something."

"No," I whispered, as we neared the house, "Not if they understood how Alice's power works. If they didn't make a complete decision she wouldn't be able to see them."

"And Edward?"

I winced at the name, "His range is only so far."

"Damn." Sam growled low in his throat, "We haven't really been in the woods too often. We wouldn't know if there were vampires there or not. Not if they stayed far away enough from the house so not to alert the barrier. I don't think any of us expected them to actually attack us on our own turf, not yet."

"This is a mess." Gabriel sighed, as we all slowed down reaching the house. There was a lot of commotion going on inside as we slowly walked in.

Nikel met us in the hall, and wrapped his arms around me, "Jonathon's doing the best he can to look at him, but it would be easier if Zach shifted back. Since he's unconscious he can't exactly do that. It's making it impossible to dress his wounds."

"Don't shifters heal fast?" I whispered into Nikel's chest.

Nikel let out a rush of air, "Usually. When they're unconscious though it slows down the process as well as the fact Zach has some pretty substantial injuries. It'll take him awhile to heal though not as long a normal human." He glanced down at me and his eyes widened as he quickly reassured me, "But don't worry Bella, Zach will be just fine. It would just be easier if he was human. He's not going to die on us or anything.

His voice lowered, "The dumbass is too stubborn to die, because that would mean peace for the rest of us."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "That's not very nice."

He shrugged, "Either I can crack jokes or get sick worrying about my dumbass stepbrother. Hm, I'll crack jokes."

We all took a seat in the living room to wait. Jonathon had Zach on the kitchen table since that was the best place to examine him.

"Someone should call the Cullens." I mumbled, leaning my head against Nikel's shoulder. I could feel Nikel stiffen with restrained rage. Allina said something I knew was unflattering, but it was too low for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my cell phone with my good hand and called Alice, "Hey Alice- no, don't apologize about earlier, its fine. I'm just calling to warn you that Zach was attacked," I looked out at the setting sun, I'd have to call Charlie as well, "He's alive, but injured. He managed to take out the vampire that wounded him. I believe this was the first shot and it won't be an isolated incident. They're coming for us. Yeah, I'll talk to them. Sure. I'll talk to you later, Alice and no I'm not mad at you. Bye."

I shut my phone and turned to the rest of the Cruors, "Alice says to keep her posted and if we need Carlisle's assistance just to ask. She wanted me to tell you she didn't see anything like this happening and she's very sorry."

Nikel stared at me for a long minute before slowly nodding, "Okay, that fine," He let out a sigh, "I'll be nice to everyone in that family, but Edward. I think I'm being more than fair."

I gave him a quick kiss, "Yes, you are."

We sat in a nervous yet comfortable silence for about an hour until Jonathon finally walked out of the kitchen with some news, "Zach's turned back into his human form and I managed to patch him up. He broke most the bones in his legs and feet. He has a back and neck brace so he's not allowed to move too much. His left arm is also completely casted. He should be fine in two days."

I stared down at the cast on my hand. That stupid thing would take two months to heal and all Zach's injuries two days! It truly wasn't fair.

Jonathon continued, "He's still awake if you want to talk to him real quick. The meds will be kicking in soon."

With a nod we all got up and headed into the kitchen. Zach laid there obvious uncomfortable as we all gathered around him.

"How are you feeling, dumbass?" Nikel spoke first, smirking at his injured stepbrother.

Zach gave him a lazy glare, "Just wonderful, when I can move I am so eating you."

He rolled his eyes about to retort when Allina stepped in, "What happened, Zach?" She asked, shooting Nikel a look that basically said 'shut up'.

Zach closed his eyes though I'm not sure if it was from pain or in an attempt to remember, "I don't remember much I was running back home after leaving a mark on Edward when I was suddenly lunged at from behind. He made some comments about watching us and I don't know basically being a cocky asshole. I don't remember much after that. I remember pain, a lot of bones breaking and eating a head and heart of a vampire, which by the way is rather disgusting. Then it went black."

"Wow you are no help." Loretta groaned from the kitchen doorway.

"Be nice, Loretta." Jamie scolded, rolling his eyes. Zach didn't say anything; he was already knocked out thanks to the medication Jonathon gave him.

Allina glanced at Nikel, "Do you think you have enough strength to teleport his to his room? I would like to eat at the table to night, but it'll be a little hard with this lug here and I don't think he'll be getting up by himself anytime soon."

He nodded, "Yeah, but after this I'm wiped." Nikel turned to me, "I have a feeling we'll be discussing our next move tonight and I'd rather you weren't alone at your house so call your dad and see if you can sleep over."

I agreed and watched as together Nikel and Allina touched Zach's shoulders and disappeared. As soon as they were gone everyone dispersed to go do their own thing. I, once again, pulled out my cell phone only this time I called my dad and told him I would be sleeping over at the Cruor's. He wasn't surprised, he never really was anymore. He was going fishing tomorrow with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater anyways so it really didn't matter.

I stayed in the kitchen, not sure where to go. I shut my eyes and leaned against the wall near the kitchen door. I knew somebody was going to get hurt just by being around me. This was too dangerous; if I was smart I would just let Victoria have me so she'd leave everyone else alone. This wasn't their fight. It was my fight…

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a hand reach out and gently wipe the moisture from my cheeks. I opened my blurry eyes to see Nikel standing really close to me looking very concerned. I didn't say anything just leaned my neck forward to rest my head on his chest. His arms came around me then and just held me. He rested his head on top of mine and whispered nothings almost too low for even me to hear. I could feel his chest vibrating from his voice though.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He finally asked, loud enough for me to hear.

I sniffed; embarrassed I was crying over something so stupid, "Zach was hurt because of me."

Nikel snorted, "No, Zach was hurt because he decided to go gallivanting through the woods rather than coming straight home. We've been through this Bella we want to protect you. No worries Zach will be fine and so will everyone else. You'll see."

He gripped my chin and lifted my face up so he could see it. He leaned over and kissed the tear streaks from my face making me giggle.

"Come on lets grab something to eat and get you to bed. We'll talk about where to go from here tomorrow. It's been a trying day."

We did just that. I fell asleep wrapped up securely in Nikel's arms. It was the best feeling in the world, though I couldn't shake the feeling something was coming.

**-The next day-**

"Nikel, let go." I whined, trying to extract myself from his arms to get up and go to the bathroom.

"No," Came his mumbled reply as he tightened his arms around me. I felt his snuggle deeper into the pillows trying to go back to sleep.

"I swear Nikel if you don't let me go I will pee in this bed. Don't test me on this."

He coughed out a laugh, but released me like I wanted him to. Annoyed I made a run to the bathroom. As soon as I was done I started back for Nikel's room when I heard grumbling from down the hall. Curious, I made my way over to the noise.

Hesitant, I knocked on Zach's door where the noise was coming from.

"If its Loretta to tease me with a plate of pancakes again fuck off." Zach snapped from inside the room.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "It's Bella, Zach."

"Oh…Uh come in."

Shaking my head I slowly opened the door and walked in, "I heard you grumbling from down the hall. Did Loretta seriously do that?"

"Of course she did she's an evil little girl. Then she ran off without letting me eat it. She's an evil, evil bitch."

"Well I see you're feeling better this morning."

He snorted, "Yeah, after spending the night feeling my spine heal itself back into place as well as my neck I feel much better." I winced, which he noticed, "Isabella Marie Swan, you better not be trying to blame yourself for this. I knew there were Vampires around; you know that Victoria brood, anyways I should've been more alert. Man, I can't believe I was actually jumped from behind. Hmm…do you think I can claim attempted rape on that?"

I smacked my hand to my forehead, "Only you Zach, only you."

"Bella?" I heard Nikel's voice drift down the hall, "You've been gone for more than a few minutes, did you fall in?"

I rolled my eyes before calling back, "Yes Nikel I did and somehow I ended up in Zach's room. I'd be a little concerned how the toilet manages to travel here."

He appeared in the doorway within a minute giving me a droll look. I smiled back impishly.

"How are you feeling, loser?" Nikel asked, stepping into the room.

"Hungry. For the love of anything holy or even unholy, somebody get me some pancakes!"

Nikel looked at me confused while I just walked out of the room intending to get Zach his food. I smirked when I entered the kitchen to see Loretta piling a stack of pancakes on her plate that Allina was making. I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you held pancakes in front of Zach without giving him any."

She set the plate down to grab some syrup, "Yep, it was fun."

I walked over to her smiling. Without stopping I grabbed the plate that she just poured syrup over and headed back towards the stairs, "I'll tell Zach you decided to be nice and as a peace offering got him a new plate worth."

"Well played, Bella." I heard her faintly mutter as I went up the steps. I was going to pay for that later I just knew it. Loretta never let anyone get the best of her.

"Here I brought you pancakes." I dropped the plate on his lap as he managed to sit up. He explained Jonathon had been in earlier before he left for the hospital and removed the braces on his back and neck.

One by one the family gathered in Zach room. Allina and Sam brought up an extra plate of pancakes for Nikel and me.

"So, where do we go from here?" Gabriel questioned around a fork full of pancake.

"Ew, chew before you talk." Allina snapped.

"Anyways Ms. Manners, I think Gabriel brought up a valid question. Where will we go from here? They made the first move and we were unprepared. I refuse to let that happen again." Nikel snapped, looking at his family, "From now on, nobody goes anywhere alone. Loretta should be fine since she can already control her Cosmic powers but until Jamie shifts, he especially needs someone with him."

Jamie looked very unhappy to have been singled out, "What about Bella?"

"She goes nowhere alone. I'd prefer if she stayed here, but that's not going to happen with how strict her father is. We'll take shifts guarding her."

"No! Nikel you can't do that. You'll tire yourself out."

"Give me an alternative."

I bit my lip thinking back to all the time Edward had spent in my room while we were dating. I already slept in Nikel's room when I stayed here…

"Is there any magic that would warn you if someone came a certain distance to my house?"

"Yeah, that witch friend of my mothers. She put the barrier around our house. She could put a certain type over your house that will specify Vampires but I don't see how that will help. It would send a shimmer to any supernatural in the house saying someone was close. You and Charlie couldn't feel it."

"No, but if you snuck into my house every night and stayed over you would." I told him, "Charlie can't know but we'll use that as a defense until we have a more defined game plan."

"What are we waiting for anyways?" Zach whined, shifting his legs uncomfortably.

"We have no idea where the Vampires are. Bella says Alice can't get a read on them anymore. So right now we're in the dark. Until we know their location, how many there are now, we stay still." Sam spoke up, "I think as soon as Zach is well, Gabriel, him and I will sniff around for a scent. See if we can find them. We won't approach but if we can locate them. We can end this."

"Preferably before next week's races."

"Seriously Zach," I groaned, typical.

"Hey, next Tuesday's race is one of the biggest ones in this state. We had to enter in advanced and you had to win a particular amount of races to partake." He defended himself.

Nikel looked at me, "And it's one of the most intense races of the year. It ends to be more supernatural's that race than humans. Of course the humans don't know that, but we know. We have better reflexes and it's not in our usual locations, it's in one spot different every year and it covers the whole state. It's a whole new group of racers."

"You're excited for it?" I realized looking at the glint in his eye.

"Extremely, we're going to work hard so we don't miss it."

I laughed, "Well now we have a time zone. We have to find and kill Victoria and her followers by the end of this weekend. We'll have enough trouble getting back off Spring Break without her still lurking around."

"Exactly."

"Are all of you racing?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Only Nikel, Zach and Allina have been invited to join the races. Sam and I don't race enough to warrant the exclusive invite though we can attend to watch."

"Oh." I didn't completely understand the races yet but I understood it was important. I figured we had more important things to get through though, "So right now the plan is to find where they are, that's it?" I was getting confused.

"Yes," Nikel explained, "But once we find them we'll set a trap for them and then close the gate."

"That's not going to work you idiot." Loretta snapped, "You can't put a vampire in a cage."

"I was being sarcastic, Lore." Nikel replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Right, after we find them, we should ambush them," Sam piped up.

"Works for me. Call the Cullens. Inform them the plan." Nikel stated, nodding to me, "or lack of plan. Whatever."

It was decided tomorrow the boys would head out to sniff around for the vampires, Zach would be better by then. We contacted the Cullens and told them the plans so far and they were sending Jasper and Emmett to help stake out where they were. Nikel called Tabitha's friend and she would be arriving within an hour to cast my house while Charlie was still gone and starting tonight Nikel would be staying at my house. I just hope everything else goes smoothly. We were closing in.

* * *

What do you think? Did the ending sound alright? I added to it after I was finished writing it so I hope it added it in well enough.

I believe there are three to four more chapters left in this story and I'm not sure if that includes the epilogue which I already have planned out. It takes place seven years in the future I believe unless one of my character's throws a curveball at me.


	15. Come out and Play

First I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and take some time to answer a few.

kim67255: I know what you mean its fun to add others into the series and I figure if Stephanie Meyers has Werewolves and Vampires existing why not other things.

Mrs. Jacob-Freakin-Black: Though I answered this in a personal email I'd like to answer it for all just in case others were wondering. I've used Nikel's name in every Twilight story I have so far (Except Monster). I was writing this story and planned on having a different group of people, but I wasn't completely ready to let go of those characters. Then I had a reviewer ask me to do another story with the Bendig Family and it didn't have to be a Soul Series story so I decided to change the characters and put them into Saving Me. This is actually the last we'll see of any of them most likely because I'm done writing them outside of the Soul Series One-shot story. Also the reason they even started in any stories was because I'm writing an original piece of work with them and I used Fanfiction to help work out their personality and some problems with them. (Do note though while I say this is probably the last we'll see of them it isn't a for sure thing I really do love these characters and I'm sure I'll have a reviewer at some point request a story written with them of some sort).

WhisperInTheRain: Honestly I wonder what will happen next to. I only have basic plan the characters tend to write themselves and I have no idea what's going to end up happening.

patch138: I thank you! You gave me a great idea for a scene which you will see in this chapter (Insert evil laugh).

TeamJacobRoxz: I'm glad you like my stories! I love to write and it inspires me to know that people actually enjoy reading it. I hope the end of this story and my future work will not disappoint.

Don't forget to check out the website www. Freewebs. Com/ no1schizo (take out spaces or find the website on my profile) Not only does it have all my twilight fanfic info but also the website with the first chapter of my original story featuring the Cruors/Bennetts.

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Come out and Play by The Offspring I do own OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Come out and Play**

_Hey, come out and play_

By the time you hear the siren  
It's already too late  
One goes to the morgue and the other jail

It was Thursday before they guys even managed to catch a whiff of where Victoria and her group might be. We hoped it actually led somewhere since everyone was getting sick and tired of waiting around now that we had an idea of what we wanted to do.

Yesterday when Emmett and Jasper first came over to help sniff out the threat Alice came with them. She just had to tease me about Nikel spending the night at my house. Of course, she didn't realize that we set up the barrier so when she came over last night to catch us as a joke Nikel grabbed her with his powers and dumped Blue paint on her head courtesy of Loretta. I wonder if she got it out…

"Bella," I heard a voice shout out from the tree's followed by a chant, "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Be-"

"Shut up, Zach!" Allina yelled from the door behind me.

They broke through the trees then; Zach came running out first in human form. Sam, who was still shifted into a bloodhound and Gabriel, who was in the shape of a Black bear, came following after. Jasper and Emmett came out last following behind the boys a bit scared. I really couldn't blame them Zach was worrisome to be around.

"So what'd you find out?" Allina asked, moving down to join me. Nikel, who was washing the Mustang in the driveway jogged over as they stopped around us. Soon enough everyone was there including all the Cullens and the two boys shifted back into their human forms.

"Patience, patience."

"Zach…"

"Okay, Okay sheesh, you know Allina you can be a real bi-"

"We have a slight problem." Emmett interrupted what could've been a long rant on Zach's part as he scratched the back of his head, "We located Victoria and the others, the problem is they're on Werewolf land."

"So the Werewolves aren't doing their job getting them out? Wonderful, what else is new?" Nikel snapped, obviously annoyed over the situation.

"W-Were-Werewolves?" I asked my voice cracking. What were they talking about?

"Yeah, you know those Quileute people, well, some of them turn into wolves, though they're not real werewolves. They're closer to us shifters than real werewolves, but they can only be wolves." Zach explained, leaning against the house, "They're these big fuzzy critters that are the sworn enemy of Vampires and they go Rawr, Rawr, Rawr."

Edward spoke up then and I had to force myself not to cringe, "Didn't that Jacob kid tell you when you found out about us?"

My eyes widened, "That's right, I remember now. You're not allowed on their land." I turned to look at the Cruors, "But how did you know about the treaty and everything?"

Allina answered this time, "Bella, please, we're Cosmic Troublemakers it's our job to know these things. We know about every supernatural breed and their relations with others. We're the ones who cause strife in the world but we're also the ones who keep watch over the supernatural world. Not our family personally, but there are certain Cosmic families that are responsible for those kind of things. Don't think about it too much."

"Right," Nikel yawned, "Now that you're done with the History lesson let's move on. Maybe we can talk to them and see if they'll help. One knows Bella, right?"

"Jacob's not a werewolf, he didn't even believe in the legends."

"A lot can change in a year, Bella." Nikel muttered, looking at me.

"She shouldn't be around those werewolves, they're unstable." Edward hissed, looking really angry.

"I'll go with her," Nikel snapped turning to face Edward. I put my hand in his arm to keep him from doing something drastic…again, "She'll be safe with me, I can protect her, and I will protect her." He finished, trying not to bite his head off.

"It isn't your business, anyways." I reminded him, smirking at Edward. I turned to Nikel, "So when do we go?"

Nikel glanced at his watch; it was already getting close to seven in the evening, "Might as well go now. No point in waiting." He looked at everyone else, "I don't know how long this will take. We'll meet first thing tomorrow morning, here, with the report."

He led me over to the Mustang and he got in not really waiting for an answer. The thing with Nikel was he was use to giving orders and those orders were just expected to be followed. I just stared at him as I was about to get into the vehicle.

"I'm coming too." Sam yelled out, running over to us. He jumped in front of me and got into the back seat. I got into the front and look back at him confused. I turned to face the front as Nikel started the car.

Nikel took off down the driveway before he finally must've gotten curious, "So Sam why are you coming along?"

I heard Sam snort, "Well I'm sorry I thought you guys were going to go visit some Werewolves not going to be alone and make out." I blushed, though I wasn't really sure why, "Seriously though I'm a shifter, I figured I could help."

I shrugged, looking at Nikel, "Better him than Zach."

"Very true."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, only a few comments were made here and there. I called Charlie to tell him I'd once again be sleeping over at the Cruors. I figured I, at least, spent last night at my own house. I also told him I was going down to La Push and might visit Jake. I had a feeling if I didn't tell him, Billy would. Those two gossip like old ladies.

When we finally reached La Push I began to wonder where exactly we'd find a group of werewolves. Funny we found them outside a drugstore. I nudged Nikel when I recognized Jake with a group of guys. He looked different, bigger and his hair was cut short. He wasn't the same Jake I remembered meeting when I first arrived to Forks.

Nikel pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the vehicle. I noticed the group of guys immediately turned his way, watching him, seeing an outsider I suppose. I scrambled out to be by his side and I heard Sam get out behind me.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered looking at me shocked. I guess he wasn't expecting to see me.

"Hey Jake. Uh this is my boyfriend, Nikel and his stepbrother, Sam." I introduced pointing to the two.

Nikel stared at the man in the front of the group. Even I could see he seemed to be the one leading them.

"I'm assuming you're the Alpha of this pack of…wolves. We need to talk to you; maybe we should take this somewhere more secluded."

Smooth, Nikel. I rolled my eyes at his blunt demeanor. I was surprised when the 'Alpha' just nodded and we followed him into the woods. I knew he didn't trust us, I could see it in his eyes before we headed out. The rest of the pack followed as well, Jake kept sending me confused looks.

We stopped once we were deep enough in the woods nobody would overhear us.

"Can we have your names please?" Nikel questioned, looking at them.

"I'm Sam," he pointed to his pack one by one, "Jake, Paul, Embry and Jared."

I glanced at our Sam who face remained neutral. At least Zach wasn't with, I'm sure he'd be making comments about the two having the same names.

"Right. Well I heard you have a bit of a vampire problem around here. We're working with the Cullens to take out the problem. In order to do that we either you to let them on your land to kill them off or we need you to chase them down to us."

"We don't work with the Cullens. We may have a treaty with them but we don't get along with them." Sam growled, his pack nodding in agreement.

Nikel smirked, "We'll that makes two of us who don't like them but it's necessary to take out this threat. No more humans need to die or be turned."

"Humans? What are you, stranger?"

Nikel smirked. Please don't go a rant…, "My stepbrother Sam is a shifter, Bella here is a human and I am -what is called- a Cosmic Troublemaker."

"Never heard of one."

"Doesn't surprise me," He replied impatience, "Will you help us?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "We don't work with the Cullens. We'll take care of this problem ourselves. We don't need help."

Sam snorted but stayed quiet. Nikel however didn't, "Oh yes, it seems you're doing so well on your own now."

"Watch your mouth, little boy." The one named Paul growled taking a threatening step forward.

"Paul, calm." Sam ordered. Paul's eyes narrowed as he physically tried to relaxed.

Of course, Nikel just smirked that cocky smirk of his. He wasn't worried about them, obviously, "I'm just stating the obvious there, puppy. All you're doing is prolonging their time on this planet. You've failed so far."

Paul started to shake and confused I took a step back. Sam moved over to my side and gave me a little push so I was more behind Nikel. I wasn't sure what was going on until in an explosion of clothes a huge wolf was standing before us.

None of the other wolves could react, Paul moved forward as if to strike at Nikel was intercepted by our Sam who transformed without me even noticing. He easily took Paul down and held him down his neck in the powerful jaws of…well I didn't really know.

"Nikel, what is that?" I asked. I could tell the werewolf pack was confused as well. Sam was about three feet tall at the shoulder making him a bit smaller than Paul in height but he made up for it in muscle. I knew Sam turned into canine breeds but while he looked kind of like a dog he was more shaped like a bear. He had long canine fangs that while weren't biting into Paul yet were very close.

"Epicyon Haydeni, he doesn't take the form often. It's a prehistoric dog if you will and the only reason he can even shift into it is because my mom helped him with her powers." Nikel whispered to me though I don't know why he bothered, the others could obviously hear him.

He looked at Sam, "Don't mess with us." He then looked at his brother, "Sam, let him go and turn back."

With a nod, Sam released Paul and turned back into his human form. As if embarrassed, Paul ran off. The one named Jared turned then and followed him.

Nikel looked at the werewolves once again. The night was setting in and I was starting to get antsy.

"I don't know what you are exactly, but we will not help you." Sam decided looking at us.

Nikel's eyes narrowed, but nodded, "Fine, then I hope you can deal with any of the consequences."

With that he turned around, lightly grabbed my arm and began to walk away. None of them said anything as all three of us walked away.

Nikel growled as soon as we were in the car, "Those stupid dogs. I can't stand the Quileute Changers they are the most arrogant humans around."

"Humans?"

"Yes Bella," he sighed, "Humans. They're still humans. They just change for awhile. They were born human and they will eventually die as a human. They're not really part of the Supernatural world, well they are but they're like the lowest of the low. They don't care about anything outside of vampires. Because of that they don't bother to learn what else is out there."

"Right, so what do we do now?"

Sam snarled annoyed from the back seat, "We hope those stupid wolves somehow chase them down here."

"Agreed." Nikel muttered, "Let's go home. We're out of options for the night."

--

I woke up the next morning to someone looming over me. I snapped open my eyes and let out a yelp as I fell out of the bed.

"Oh jeez that was awesome!" Zach laughed from the doorway.

Allina sighed and held her hand out to help me up. She was the one who scared the living daylights out me.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, I was about to shake you awake. The Cullens will be here in an hour so I figured you'd want to get ready." She looked over at her brother, "You wake him up."

With that she left the room. I looked over at my boyfriend who was facing away from me and muttered, "Some bodyguard I yell out and he doesn't move."

"I knew it was just Allina." Came his muffled reply.

I leaned over to see his face and was taken by surprise when he moved forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I leaned into him, smiling. Now this was the way to start a morning.

"Get ready and stop making out!" Allina's voice drifted from down the hallway.

I pulled back, "How did she know?"

Nikel laughed, "She's a sexual Cosmic Troublemaker; it's her business to know."

"Wonderful," I groaned, giving him one last kiss before getting up. We had to get ready after all.

Fifty minutes later we were all down in the kitchen waiting for the Cullens to arrive. When they finally did the meeting began.

"So the wolves won't help us because they're stupid." Nikel started off, making me groan.

"Blunt enough?"

He frowned at me, "Actually I thought I was being quite gracious."

"Anyways, the bottom line is we're on our own." Sam interrupted us.

Carlisle looked thoughtful, "You're hoping the wolves will somehow managed to chase them down here."

Nikel looked surprised, "Yes, actually. We'd have to stay hear the border so we'd know otherwise they'd run right back. It'd be must easier if those assholes would just work with us but whatever."

While they started to plan on how to kill one of my worst enemy's I got up to stare out the window. I couldn't help; I was stuck inside with Jamie and Loretta no matter where they fought. Those two were going to be my last line of defense just in case.

I froze when I noticed movement outside, "Hey Nike…"

"Yeah," I heard the pause in the planning.

"I think your plans are now worthless."

I heard the scrapping of a chair as he moved to my side, "Why's that Bella?"

I pointed out the window, "I think they're coming to us."

The others ran outside to see what was going on, while Nikel looked at me, "Stay inside, stay by Loretta and Jamie and stay low." With a quick kiss he ran outside as well.

I hate it when I'm right.

* * *

Here's a link to the creature Sam was: http:// www. carnivoraforum .com /index. cgi?board=dinosaur&action=display&thread=5799 (Take out spaces)

Well don't forget to review and check out the website. Three Chapter left! Here's the titles as a hint

Chapter 16: Monster

Chapter 17: When you're gone I wanna go too

Chapter 18: (Epilouge) Miracle smiles up at you


	16. Monster

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I can't believe there is only two chapters left in this story. Holy crap! It's flown by so fast and I'm so happy with the positive enthusiasm I have seen. Thank you all so much! Here's some review shout-outs:

narley410: I know I'm mean, but the cliff-hanger was actually for good reason. I hate writing fight scenes and they take forever for me to do so I could either cut the chapter in half like I did or waste much more time trying to type up a fight scene at the end. I decided to give the people something to read while I tried to figure out the fighting haha.

WhisperInTheRain: That's pretty much the same reaction I had when I realized it was ending soon, though I have to admit this is the longest story (chapter-wise) I have ever written so I'm proud of myself.

ColorfulWorld: To be honest with you I've never read a story with OC/Bella either, haha. But I'm glad you like the story!

patch138: I actually didn't make the connection between the bear shifter form and Emmett until after I posted the chapter. Otherwise I would've made some sort of smart comment in there.

GreekDistance92: Maybe I will make another Nikel/Bella story if I ever get the inspiration to do another one. Right now though this is the last we'll see of Nikel outside of my original story.

Well enjoy the story, sorry but I'm not very good at fight scenes. **Please note this will be the only chapter not in Bella's point of view for the whole thing. It was just easier to write since she can't really fight anyways. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Monster by Skillet (great band by the way) I do own OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Monster**

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

**-3****rd**** Person no P.O.V though sort of from Nikel's perspective-**

It was silent as the sun rose above them all. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and the Vampires all glittered in the sun. There were 20 vampires on the opposing side most of them newborns. Of course with the Cruor's around it never stays silent long.

"My God, look at the sparkly Vampires. Are we having a fight or dance off? Somebody string one up we can use them for a disco ball," Zach stage-whispered to Sam who, in return, just rolled his eyes at him; sometimes it was better not to comment.

"Zach, you're a certain kind of special." Nikel grumbled under his breath too low for anyway, even the Vampires, to hear.

No words were exchanged between the two sides. No indicator that the fight was about to begin. Honestly nobody could say exactly where the first blow came from or from whom. It seemed like all of a sudden there was a giant clash of fighters. They were outnumbered of course 12 to 20 though, in theory, the odds were still in their favor. Newborns, though extremely strong, were also extremely stupid when it came to fighting. Plus Allina and Nikel could do a lot of damage, though their power was still limited since they weren't full grown. They would drain quickly.

Starting off with their powers Allina and Nikel both lit two fires along the outside of the invisible fighting ring. Of course hindsight is twenty-twenty and they probably should've just lit the vampires on fire but they could only do that so many before their powers were through. At least everyone could use the fires…hopefully not to the enemy's advantage as well.

Nikel froze to glance around at his family. Sam was in his prehistoric form again since it was the biggest and most vicious form he had. Much like his brother, Zach was also given a prehistoric form by Tabitha and was a Saber-tooth Tiger much to his obvious enjoyment as he used his long fangs to dig into a Vampires neck. Nikel rolled his eyes. Gabriel was in his Kodiak bear form and seemed to be shredding a Vampire apart. Allina was fighting them off in her own way though, until her brothers, wasn't really able to kill them.

The Cullen's were doing quite well as well. They managed to take down a couple of newborns easy enough, especially Jasper who seemed to know what he was doing.

Nikel blasted one of the newborns who came to close to him, sending him into the fire. He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. It was then he realized he has yet to see the Red headed Vampire everyone was so worried about. Victoria; that was her name, he did a quick scan still not seeing her. Has somebody already taken her out?

It wasn't until he felt Loretta use her powers followed by a crash from inside the house he knew they made an error. His heart in this throat he ran into the house hoping for the best.

-

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Bella?" Jamie asked as he shuffled the deck of cards again. Bella looked in between the two younger Cruor's really confused. How could they be so calm when there was a battle going on outside…one where their siblings could die!

"I think I'm going to be sick." She moaned instead from her spot on Nikel's bed. When everyone ran outside to fight Jamie and Loretta took Bella upstairs and into Nikel's room to keep her safe and out of the way. While they took out cards and began to play of speed Bella was left to freak out on the bed over the possibilities going on just outside.

"I don't think Nikel will be too happy to come in and see vomit all over his bed." Loretta commented, blandly as they began another round. Bella groaned and flopped down. Those two were impossible.

"You know you two really have to-"

"Shh…" Jamie interrupted her, holding a hand up in a stop motion. He leaned over towards the door, listening for something, "Loretta…" he murmured.

Quietly she got up and went over to sit with Bella on the bed. Now Bella was scared. The door busted open and Loretta immediately threw a Whammy in that direction. It hit the floor as nothing appeared before them. Loretta got off the bed and walked over to the door to inspect the floor. She frowned looking at it before turning to look at Jamie, shrugging. Faster than Bella could see Loretta was flung across the room seemingly from nowhere.

Everything happened really fast. One moment Victoria appeared in the room; the next she was thrown into Nikel's dresser –which made an awful crunch noise- and half on top of her was a huge Crocodile. Jamie had transformed for the first time.

Victoria swung her hand out in a slapping motion getting Jamie right across the snot, sending him off her. She then slowly got up and made her way over to Bella.

"What interesting company you keep, little human." She taunted, approaching the bed.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Nikel growled, about to send a Whammy at her. He stopped at the last second realizing if Victoria dodged the bolt it would hit Bella instead. He growled, "Fine then."

Instead he put his arms straight out in front of him and clapped them together. Before Bella's very eyes Victoria went flying…straight for Jamie. Jamie managed to shake himself out of his stupor fast enough to lunge up and bite into Victoria's head. Nikel went over to Bella then and blocked her view as Jamie finished her off.

When it was Nikel turned to look at him, "Perfect timing for the change there Jamie. Can you change back?"

The Crocodile hissed apparently not happy. Nikel nodded as if he understood, "Thought as much, as soon as everything's over with I'll get one of the boys up here to help you turn back."

He then turned towards Loretta and went to check on her. She was still breathing but out cold. Nikel knew they put a lot of pressure on the young kid today and figured she deserved the nap.

He turned away from her, "Jamie guard Bella, I'm going to go check on everyone outside."

"How did you know we were in trouble?"

Nikel turned to look at Bella, "We Cosmic's can feel when a blood relative used their powers if they're within a certain distance from us. I felt Loretta throw a Whammy. Now stay here, Bella." With that he left.

Bella got up just moments later and started for the door. Jamie let out a strange hissing noise and moved closer to her. She looked at him, "Yeah you try to stop me without hurting me. Good luck."

With that she bolted for the stairs. She made it down the steps before stopping. Allina came in first with blood matting her hair. She was full of dirt and Vampire guts. She didn't look up as she headed into the dining area.

Nikel and Zach came in next carrying a human form yet very still Gabriel. He was very pale and covered in blood.

The Cullen's stood by the door looking very solemn, they all seemed to come out alright.

"We'll talk to you guys later; you need to tend to your wounded. Like we said earlier; if you need help just call." Edward whispered and Nikel just nodded before finishing carrying Gabriel to the kitchen table much like they did Zach not too long ago.

The Cullens gave Bella a sad look before disappearing. It was then she realized something was wrong.

"Where's Sam?" She asked almost fearfully.

Nikel and Allina appeared back in the hallway again. Nikel didn't answer he just looked at Allina, "Do you have the energy to transport him in here? There's no way he can lift him with his injuries."

Allina nodded and in a thick voice rasped out, "For him, anything."

Together they went back outside. Bella decided to go into the kitchen and check on Gabriel and Zach. When she got there she noticed Zach was nowhere to be found but Gabriel was laid out on the table terribly pale but breathing. Seconds later Zach appeared in the doorway with a now human looking Jamie beside him.

"Loretta's still unconscious." He murmured to her before checking Gabriel again, "Dad should be here any minute now."

Allina and Nikel poofed into the room then and Bella gasped in horror. Now laying on the table next to Gabriel was Sam. He was badly bloodied and his face and left side of his body burnt terribly. Bella looked up at the two Cosmic Troublemakers fearfully.

"He's alive," Nikel whispered, "For now. One of the newborns got him from behind and stunned him into turning back. He was thrown into the fire but Allina rescued him."

"He'll be fine, Allina, Sam's strong." Bella tried to soothe her distressed friend, "Jonathon will be here soon."

No sooner than she spoke that Jonathon walked in and immediately set to work. While he worked a beautiful woman appeared in the room. She wore black high heel boots, black tight stretch pants and a black long sleeve shirt that hung off her shoulders and flared out at the ends. She was very pale with long white hair much like Loretta's and the palest blue eyes Bella has ever seen. On her back two White bat wings stood out.

Allina gasped when she saw her, "No Natas!" She hissed, approaching the strange woman.

The woman –Natas- spoke. Her voice was beautiful like a soft song as she looked at Allina, "My dearest friend you know I don't have a choice. You have an hour to save him it's the best I can do. If you can't…I must take his soul."

"You can't do this to me, Natas." Allina begged.

"He's not completely gone yet. He has a chance. I don't want to hurt your family, Allina."

Bella looked at Nikel confused. He leaned over to her ear and quietly whispered, "Natas is a Soul-Triever. She works for the afterlife taking the souls of the dead to fairy them where they need to go. They work alongside some Cosmic's so we got to her really well over the years."

After that everything was quiet. Nobody spoke as Jonathon worked vigorously to save his son all the while Natas remained almost like a bad omen. After what seemed like forever Jonathon leaned back away from his two boys and sighed.

"I did all I could."

It seemed like simultaneously everyone looked at Natas for the verdict. She stood leaning against the wall with her head down and eyes closed not moving. She looked eerily like a statue. Finally after much waiting she looked up at them.

"He's safe." She looked at the Cruor's, her eyes hard, "The fates have smiled upon you tonight. Such a rarity for them, I don't believe it will happen again. They are not that kind."

With that she disappeared. It took another moment to realize they were in the clear before a celebration broke out. Everyone started laughing and cheering for the all made it out alive. Allina went to Sam side and cried tears of joy as she held his non-burnt hand. Nikel ran over to Bella and scooped her up in his arms spinning her around. She laughed as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as hard as she could.

They were safe, they were alive. Everything else faded away as those two thoughts became the most important.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! The next chapter will tie up everything with the Cullens and of course, the races that Zach, Allina and Nikel are so excited for. It will be an…exploding chapter to say the least.

Here's a preview with three snippets for the next one just to upset everyone. They are in chronological order. The first one is a conversation, the second is an inner monologue if you will and the last is just once quote. Good luck.

Chapter 17 is called **when you're gone, I wanna go too**.

--

"Well Bella my turn is up." Nikel said turning to me, "Kiss me twice for good luck?"

I laughed at the hopeful tone in his voice, "I'll kiss you once now and the other when you win." I teased, giving him a quick kiss.

He pouted, "You cruel, cruel woman."

---

I stood there unable to move as my brain tried to process what I just saw. And what I was seeing now. Fire, lots of fire. Something inside me snapped. The Aero was on fire. Nikel! Where was he? Did he poof out? I turned to see the horror frozen on Allina's face and I knew he didn't. Before anyone could stop me I took off towards the burning car, screaming.

---

"You can't take him from me, Natas. I won't let you."


	17. When you're gone I wanna go too

Well this is the last chapter of Saving Me other than the epilogue and I'm freaking out! I can't believe it's almost over. It's time to say goodbye to Nikel, Zach and the others on the Fanfiction scene for the moment. I don't know if they'll return in a story (depends if I get a request or something) but as of now I don't think so. It's sad and I'm going to miss them, but it's time to move on.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really make my day. Here's a few:

NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Edward shall never have a chance as long as Nikel appears in a story. I love Nikel too much to ever have him lose to Edward no matter what! I'm evil like that. Thanks for the review.

Nikel's lover: this is true; my stories are more on the funny side than sad. I could never kill my favorite character. Interesting name by the way, haha. Well thanks for the review and I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint.

patch138: Yeah, I always get mad when I read snippits of chapters, they always scare me with whats going to happen next. Natas is actually a character in one of my original stories (Not the Soul Series one) and she's the keeper of Souls in that story so she somehow wormed her way in here. I like her though, she's evil but amusing. Thanks for the review!

twifanatic1: I know I'm scared, it's my style to kill someone, I can't help it. Hopefully nobody dies in this story (I write these before I write the chapters haha.) We'll see if that story ever gets published. I do have the first chapter of the first book up on my website there's a link to my original stories site. I'm sad that I'll be leaving the Bendig/Bennett/Cruor/ (Whatever you want to call them) characters behind, but they just might come back up.

Well enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield.

* * *

**Chapter 17: When you're gone, I wanna go too**

_I wanna love, love you that much  
cash it all in, give it all up  
and when you're gone, I wanna go too  
Like Johnny and June_

It wasn't until Tuesday that I saw the Cullens at school again. They had decided to go hunting after the fight and ended up missing school yesterday. They really didn't miss much. School after a week off for spring break was a boring affair of catching everyone up on what they probably forgot. The Cruor's and myself ended up messing around pretty much the whole day. Sam, of course, still wasn't back in school. His injuries had been extensive enough that he was still recovering. That didn't matter to Allina though who spent most of her free time taking care of his every need; she was just glad he was alive.

"What are you smiling about, Bella?" Nikel asked as we sat at our usual lunch table, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I blushed before glancing up at Zach the only other person at our table. Allina had stepped outside to check up on Sam. Our table was strangely empty. Even Zach hasn't been too annoying the last few days.

Deeming it safe to tell him I shrugged, "I was just thinking about Allina's complete devotion to Sam. How she uses all her free time to take care of him and nothing else matters except for him getting better. It must be nice to have that kind of love."

I looked at Nikel then only to see him smiling at me, "Bell I love you like that. If something ever happened to you I'd stick by you until you were better. I'd take care of you. I want to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes, "Mushy, Nikel, very mushy. But I appreciate it. I would do the same for you."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, "If I wasn't immortal you mean."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Zach groaned interrupting us, "Please, no more lovey-dovey gross mushy stuff! I can't take it."

"What's he whining about now?" Allina asked exasperated as she came to sit back down. Behind her were the two Cullen kids. She didn't even seem to notice though as she had most of her attention on Zach and the rest on her phone where I'm sure Sam would text her if he needed anything.

"They're being….ugh!" was all Zach could say as Nikel and I shook our heads.

"How is everyone?" Alice asked she and Edward sat down as well.

"Besides, being sick to my stomach right now?" Zach asked, groaning. He was even holding his stomach and everything. What a baby.

Alice scrunched up her nose, "Yeah besides that."

I decided I had to be the one to answer, "Sam's still down for the count though he's healing. Gabriel's pretty much back to normal and everyone else is fine." I then glanced at Zach who was stuffing a hotdog into his mouth…whole, "Well, mostly fine."

Nikel stared at him with wide eyes, "How did you just….you know what, I don't want to know."

Edward shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever understand this family." He said it low enough where he probably didn't want anyone to hear it.

I did hear it though, "You will never understand this family. I stopped trying; you kind of just go along with it."

He smiled his crooked smile at me, "Sounds troublesome."

I smiled back at him, for once feeling like maybe we could have a future together…as friends. I looked back at Nikel to see him rolling his eyes at me. He knew what I thinking about doing. It was scary sometimes how in tune we were becoming with one another. It has to be because of all time we spend together.

I turned back to Edward and took a deep breath, "Edward, can I talk to you after school?"

He must've caught my serious look because he just nodded solemnly. The rest of lunch was spent in idle chit-chat before we all continued on with our school day. Edward didn't try to pry out of me what I wanted to talk about, instead he decided to honor my wishes and wait until after school. For that I was glad, if he had started to bug me about it I probably would've made Nikel smack him for me.

Soon enough school ended and I found myself by the woods where Edward told me about Victoria right after they returned. Nikel, Zach, Allina and Alice all decided to wait by their respective cars while we talked.

Before I could even say anything, Edward spoke, "Bella, I'm sorry about what happened when you came over to our house. It was inappropriate of me and your…boyfriend had every right to defend your honor. My family loves you, Bella, and it would be selfish of me to deprive them of you because of my stupid mistakes. I do love you Bella and I love you enough to make you happy. Nikel makes you happy. Please don't cut us out of your life. I can't promise I won't be waiting for you to change your mind but I do promise that I'll be with you for now on as your friend. Please understand that you can't expect me to just all of a sudden stop loving you, but I won't try anything like I did before again. Please, let me be your friend."

I stared at Edward for a long moment before sighing, "Edward…" I started before sighing again, "Okay, we'll try to be friends. No matter what has happened, no matter how much you guys leaving hurt me, I just can't cut you guys completely out of my life. But understand, Edward, we can only be friends."

His face determined, he nodded, "Okay."

I smiled at him then and together we made our way back over to the group. My life has taken a turn these past six months and I'm heading in a direction I never thought I'd be. I didn't mind it though. I loved Nikel and he loved me. I hoped we had a bright future together. With him being immortal it would be a bright, _long,_ future.

---

That night we were all at the race course about two hours away from Forks. I don't know if you could really call it a race course since it was a long bare strip of land, but whatever. Nikel and me drove in his Aero, Zach brought Gabriel in his new Lamborghini Estoque, this would be the first real race Zach will be driving it in and of course Allina had her Veyron which she brought Sam in. He was still not in the best shape, but he refused to miss this event.

His face was still burnt, but it was healing. He had crutches and was leaning on Allina a bit since the left side of his body was still very stiff and injured. I felt terrible for him, but he was getting through it.

"How's it going, Sam?" I asked when he finally stopped at my side along with Gabriel.

"Been better," he replied before adding, "But I've been worse as well. Can't really complain."

I smiled at him, knowing that was just how he was. Nikel came over then as well as Zach. I glanced around, "Where's Allina?"

"She's racing first." Nikel replied, "She's in bracket one, Zach's in bracket two and I'm in bracket four."

"How many brackets are there?" I asked.

"Five." Zach replied, "This is going to be sweet."

"Did I hear you're going to be in Bracket four, Nikel? What a coincidence so am I."

I watched as Nikel stiffened at the voice. I glanced over his shoulder to see a beautiful girl standing there. She stood at about 5'9 with a thin model like build. She had long thigh length Black hair and sharp blue eyes. She was dressed in designer clothes. I looked back at Nikel confused as he slowly turned around to look at her.

"What the fuck are you doing in Washington, Sophia?" He growled out as I froze. This was Nikel's ex-girlfriend. She was gorgeous…how he went from her to me I don't think I would ever understand.

"Racing, what does it look like?" She motioned to the man standing behind her. He was huge with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, "This is my boyfriend, Emric. He got us in these races since we missed Minnesota's last month. He's also in Bracket Four."

With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and I saw her ears and quietly gasped. They were pointed.

Nikel sneered at her boyfriend, "So, you found a different another Fairy to play with. Should've known." He nodded towards me, "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "She's human….good luck with that." With that she walked away, Emric in tow.

"I can't believe you dated that bitch." Zach spoke up first.

Nikel rolled his eyes, "shut up Zach."

"What is she?"

Nikel looked at me then, "A Fairy, another breed of immortal supernatural creatures. God, I can't believe she's actually here."

"I guess you'll have to kick her ass in the race." I teased.

Laughing he leaned forwards and gave me a long kiss, "Of course."

Allina won her race and then Zach was up. His race was close but since he was using a car he never really used before he ended up taking second. While the third race was finishing up Zach made his way back to us.

"I can't believe I lost to a stupid Troll…literally."

"That was a troll!" I hissed, looking at the short, ugly man. He didn't look like a troll…

"Yeah, he has an illusion up to make him look more human. Remember Bella maybe three out of the fifty races here are actually normal humans. Mostly supernatural's get into these races." Zach explained.

Nikel looked at Sophia and Emric who were kidding into their cars before turning back to me, "Well Bella my turn is up." Nikel said, "Kiss me twice for good luck?"

I laughed at the hopeful tone in his voice, "I'll kiss you once now and the other when you win." I teased, giving him a quick kiss.

He pouted, "You cruel, cruel woman."

I pulled back smiling at him, "You know it, now go kick their butts, love."

He threw me a dazzling smile before taking off. I watched as he jumped into his car and revved the engine. They were off before I knew it. These races weren't like the others where the finish line was a far way off. In these races they went a certain distance had to 180 spin around then raced back here where the starting line was also the finish line. I watched as Nikel's car went out of sight he was in the lead.

"God I hope he beats that stupid little priss and her boyfriend. I never liked Sophia."

"Because she was a Fairy?"

"Because she was a cheating whore." Allina corrected, "Nikel loved her though and looked past all her faults…so far past he never saw them to begin with."

I nodded, deciding not to comment as the cars came back in sight. Nikel was still in the lead. I could see Sophia and Emric on either side of him. I watched, confused as Emric rolled down his window and all I could see was his hand appear out of the car. Then Nikel's car flipped completely onto its hood and skidded across the track. Then it was hit by another vehicle behind them who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. My heart stopped.

I stood there unable to move as my brain tried to process what I just saw. And what I was seeing now. Fire, lots of fire. Something inside me snapped. The Aero was on fire. Nikel! Where was he? Did he poof out? I turned to see the horror frozen on Allina's face and I knew he didn't. Before anyone could stop me I took off towards the burning car, screaming.

I could hear Allina and the others right behind me. Before I could get too close though Zach grabbed me around the waist. Allina and Gabriel ran close to the vehicle while I was being held back. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to find Nikel. I couldn't do anything without him; I needed him. Nikel, "NIKEL!!!!"

I don't remember getting Nikel out of the car, but I did remember seeing his bloody, obviously broken body; I don't remember the drive to the hospital or if we even drove. I didn't snap out of my self-induced shock until I was sitting in the waiting room with Allina, Gabriel, Zach and Sam waiting for news on Nikel. Allina was quietly talking to someone on the phone; I assumed it was Loretta. I didn't care though; my sole attention was on Nikel's welfare.

I sat there for twenty minutes completely silent, dazed before I heard footsteps quietly approach me. I looked up just as Edward and Alice took a seat on either side of me. The rest of the Cullens stood close watching us.

"Bella it's going to be okay." Alice whispered, wrapping her arms around me. I vaguely realized Loretta and Jamie take a seat as well.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" My voice sounded wrong enough to myself.

"Allina called and asked if we'd bring Loretta and Jamie over since Tabitha's over an hour away." She explained slowly.

"Can you guarantee it's going to be okay?" I asked, hopeful.

"You know I can't see the Troublemaker." She replied sadly.

"Don't worry, Bella, it will work out." Edward said from the other side of me. Tears started running down my face as I pulled away from Alice and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I can't lose him. My heart can't take it." I cried out.

"Shh, Bella you won't."

I don't know how long I stayed like that before Jonathon finally appeared. I looked at him hopefully.

"I don't know what to say Bella. He's alive, but his wounds are extensive. Time will tell." He said, his voice sounded just drained, "You can go see him, Bella. Just be very careful."

Quietly, robotically, I followed him to Nikel's room. He left me at the door and I silently walked in. I carefully made my way over to the bed and collapsed into the chair next to it. I reached out and gently grasped the bandaged hand of my unconscious boyfriend.

"Nikel, please wake up." I whispered, staring at him. As if I would blink and he would disappear.

"Saying goodbye?" A soft sing song voice called out from the other side of the bed.

"You can't take him from me, Natas. I won't let you." I whispered harshly, gripping the hand a little tighter.

She smirked at me for a moment before frowning. She looked at the door to see Zach, Allina and Sam walk in. They all stared at Natas as they slowly filed in.

"Natas…"Allina started.

Natas slumped her shoulders as she took out a small circular Mirror and held it face out against her chest.

"No." Allina hissed, "No, no, no."

I looked at Allina fearful, "Allina? What is it?"

"The Mirror of Souls…that's what the Soul-Trievers use to take the souls of people." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"You can't."

"I must." She said her voice void of emotions, "I need to take a soul."

"Take mine instead." I was surprised by the sureness in my voice, "I'd rather have Nikel live than myself."

"No," Zach snapped, "You can't do that to him. If you die, Nikel wouldn't want to live either."

"I can't live without him."

"And he can't live without you." Zach looked at Natas, holding out his hand towards the mirror, "Take my soul instead."

Natas nodded, "Done."

She held out the mirror for Zach to touch. Right as he was about to touch it I heaved myself forward, closed my eyes and touched the mirror as he did. I couldn't let Zach give up his life like that. The Cruor's saved my life…it was the best way I could think of to repay them.

I expected pain but I strangely felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see I was still in the hospital room. And so was Zach. We both looked at Natas, stunned.

"We don't get involved with the living because attachments cause problems. I can't ignore your unselfish act though. I will catch hell for this, literally. Take care of Nikel, Bella. The mirror has deemed your love enough to save him…this time."

With that she disappeared. The family all stared at one another unsure what to say or do next. A groan drew our attention.

"Nikel?" I asked, leaning over towards him.

He opened his eyes just barely but I could tell he was trying to focus on me, "I thought I was going to leave you Bella. I didn't want to go away."

I smiled, as tears streamed down my face, "Don't you know Nike, you can't leave me because I'll just drag you back."

He smirked before wincing and coughing. He started to close his eyes once again, exhausted. I sat back down in the chair, took his hand and rested my head near his shoulder. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

There Nikel didn't die; I was so glad. Well the next chapter is the epilogue and the last chapter it takes place 7 years in the future.

Title:

**Epilogue: Miracle smiles up at you**

I will hopefully have it up sometime in the next week or two. Don't forget to review!


	18. A miracle smiles up at you

Well this is the end of Saving Me. I'm sad to see it end but happy that I completed it. I'm not sure what to say about the epilogue I suppose it's just some closure. It takes place seven years from the last chapter.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! It really makes me feel good that so many people enjoy my work.

CelestialElegy: I really really thought about it but I don't think a human bella could stand up against a fairy like Sophia…However I might do some outtakes from this story and it would be in there.

If I do do outtakes they will be on my website not on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song I loved her first by Lonestar but I do own OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Miracle smiles up at you**

_From the first breath she breathed  
when she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
when a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

**-September 20****th****, 2014-**

I was getting anxious. After seeing the 'Welcome to Washington' sign seven hours ago, I knew I was close to Forks. I was excited, it's been months since I've been here to visit. After leaving the state for college I managed to make it back once every couple of months to visit everyone. Of course I wasn't the only one who moved.

Gabriel, now 26, moved to Seattle for work; Allina and Sam, both 23, moved back to Minnesota about five years ago to go to college and got married last year; Zach, now 24, moved to Oregon and worked on ranch…he liked the cows…yeah….I wasn't even going to touch that one. Jamie, now 20, still lived with Loretta -who turned 14 recently- and their parents in Forks. He was attending college online much like Gabriel did. Loretta was on her last year of Middle School and found the children her age immature and annoying. This is coming from the person who still pulled pranks her brothers whenever they were home. Then again it is in her nature to do so, so who could fault her in that.

And Nikel…Nikel moved back to Minnesota as soon as he graduated, just like he planned to when he first to moved to Forks, while I stayed in Forks to go to a local community college. My father wasn't doing too well; he had had a heart attack a month before I graduated. He, thankfully, recovered. After about a year after Nikel moved it became just too hard to maintain contact through phone calls and emails. It wasn't working out with those means.

"Mommy, I want Wiggles." My daughter, Emma, whined. She wanted me to put The Wiggles CD in for her. She was obsessed with that show. I honestly didn't think I could stand listening to that CD again.

"No, Dora!" Her twin sister, Anika, cried out. It really didn't help that both three year olds, though twins, were complete opposites. Emma was blond with bright blue eyes and loved The Wiggles. Anika -on the other hand- had dark, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She hated The Wiggles and would only watch Dora. We always had interesting car rides.

"I wanna listen to death metal!" Luckily we were at a stoplight before I turned my head and just stared at my husband of four years, trying not to smile.

"Really, Nikel? Death Metal? We have two three year olds in the car and a sleeping baby. If you put that on and wake Drake up, I swear half that music name will be become your status and let me give you a hint it isn't the Metal part."

"Did Bella forget her happy pills at home?" He teased. I stuck my tongue at him in response and continued driving our Minivan onward towards our destination. Yeah, that's right we have a minivan. Of course Nikel and the other Cruor's called it the Crap-mobile since it was the worse vehicle they ever saw. Nikel still has a Mustang - the Aero stayed at his parents house-, but I won't let him take the kids for rides in it. I don't trust him that much. Immortal or not, those kids were not getting in the car with him. I was one of those nervous worrying mothers which was strange because my own mother wasn't really anything like that.

"There yet?" Anika asked her voice sounding so bored.

"Almost honey, are you excited?"

"Uncle Zach gunna be there?"

"Yep."

"Yay!" The girls were crazy about their Uncle Zach. Probably, because he was always buying them random expensive crap; he was as bad as their grandparents. My children were the most spoiled children in the entire world. It didn't help that their Cosmic Troublemaker side was already starting to show; which made everyone just so proud.

We finally entered Forks and began our drive down the long familiar driveway. The girls were bouncing in their car seats and Drake was wide awake babbling happily. Nikel's family hasn't seen him since he was six months old and he's grown a lot in the last five months.

I parked the van on the side the garage out of the way and with the help of Nikel we managed to get all three kids out of the car with minimal issues.

"Bella! Nikel!" Allina called out running over to us. I was practically tackled into a hug. Luckily I wasn't holding any of the children at that moment. She then went for Nikel who gladly returned the gesture.

I looked around, "Where did Anika and Emma go?" I bend down to pick up Drake who was trying to take a few steps away. He was just learning to walk and I didn't want him falling down outside.

Allina rolled her eyes, "Zach was standing in the doorway of the garage and waved them over. He has a surprise for them…and for Nikel. He says he'll pay to have them shipped to your house."

I groaned, I gave up long ago, "As long as it's not a car." I joked, laughing. I handed Drake over to Nikel who gladly took him. I could see Allina laughing about his hair. We had no idea where Drake got his hair. Sure it was brown like mine but it was always sticking up and there was nothing we could do about it. It looks like we spiked it up every morning.

Allina gave me a weak smile, "Define car?"

"Oh god."

Just then both Anika and Emma reappeared…driving Fisher Price Motorized Cars. No matter how mad I was about Zach spoiling them like that I had to laugh. Emma was driving a Red Mustang and Anika had a white Mustang with two pink pin stripes on the hood.

Nikel looked like a kid in a candy store. He ran over to his girls and started dictating them on how to drive and the correct way to handle a mustang. I just shook my head. I groaned when I saw Zach push out a small toddler car with a handle. So an adult could push Drake around while he sat in the car part. I wasn't going to comment.

I turned back to Allina, "Happy Anniversary."

That was the reason we were all getting together. Today was Allina and Sam's one year wedding anniversary. Also everyone wanted to oh and aw over their new baby. We actually only lived about a half hour away from Sam and Allina in Minnesota so when Liza was born last month we were there. For everyone else in the Cruor clan this is the first time they've seen her.

"Where's Liza?"

Allina shook her head, "Inside with Sam. He is freaking out over her."

I laughed, "Nikel was the same way. It's something to do with being father's over girls. He wasn't nearly as bad when Drake was born."

"Maybe, because it was your second pregnancy he calmed down some. Who understand guys though?"

"We'll find out soon enough." I replied, though it was more like a grumble.

She turned to look at me sharply, "You're not."

"Three months."

"My god, Nikel really needs to learn to use a condom." I turned around to see Zach standing behind me, his eyes smiling.

"Shut up, Zach." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Laughing, he moved over to me and gently spun me around, "Man, Chica, we have to get together more often. I miss ya!"

"Well it's not my fault you moved to Oregon."

"Well it's not my fault you followed Nikel to Minnesota." He mocked before putting his arm through the crook of mine, "Come on, Bella, let's get you in the house. Everyone's been waiting for you guys to arrive."

"I still have a bone to pick with you over those 'little' presents you gave to my children."

"Let them have their fun, Chica."

"Hey, Bella, I see Zach gave the kids his gift." I looked up to see Loretta standing in the doorway. She was nearly my height now and was becoming quite beautiful. I heard Jamie had to beat up a couple of boys who got too fresh with his baby sister…then again Loretta beat up a few boys who got a little too fresh with her.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

She smiled in true Cosmic fashion, "Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."

"Yes she did." Zach said from beside me.

Her eyes narrowed, "You tattle-tale. Take this, dick."

She snapped her fingers and Zach was suddenly wearing a very beautiful pink dress. She was getting good with her powers.

Zach looked down at his outfit, "Pink is so not my color."

"Hey Bella…why is Zach in a dress?"

"Want to join him, Gabriel?" Loretta questioned, looking at her eldest brother.

Gabriel snorted, "What are you going to do? Turn into a dove and shit on me?"

Zach snickered. Loretta turned for the time last year and her particular animal was Birds. She hasn't quite heard the end of it.

All conversation stopped when Anika ran into the room and pulled on my pants, "Mommy, there's a baby." She started pointing in the direction of the living room.

Laughing I picked her up and followed her directions into the living room, "Remember Liza, honey? You met her at the hospital." I nodded a hi to Sam who was holding the baby.

She looked at me with huge eyes, "She's really little."

"You and Emma were that small too."

"Nope, only Drake was that small." She was as stubborn as her father.

"If you say so." I turned my attention on Sam, "How are you?"

He shrugged, cradling his infant daughter, "Pretty good, getting use to the baby still. At least we only started with one, eh?"

"Lucky you." It was an ongoing joke as well. Apparently twins were rare to Cosmics and since I managed to be one of the few people to have twins in their community I was relentlessly teased.

Soon everyone was sitting around the living room catching up on our lives. Emma and Anika were amusing themselves with these leapfrog computers Alice sent for their third birthday.

"Have you talked to the Cullens lately?" Allina asked, taking Liza from Sam.

"Yeah a few weeks ago, they're in Canada now. I think they're planning to head up to Alaska to visit their sister clan. We still talk regularly through email and phone. I haven't seen them since my wedding though. Why do you ask?"

Allina smiled, "I'd like to go shopping with someone who won't complain the whole time. Alice is fun to shop with."

I rolled my eyes, shifting Drake on my lap as he tried to climb up shoulder, "Was that a shot at me?"

"You should beat her." Zach stage whispered to me.

I didn't grace that with an answer. Soon enough the conversation turned to the Cosmic convention that was going on next month.

"Were you sent a request for attendance?" Allina asked Nikel.

"Request my ass if you get an invite it's not a request; it's a demand to attend. It's like jury duty for the supernatural. I haven't yet, how about you?"

"So far, so good."

I didn't know much about this convention all that Cosmic's who are told to go have to go. It has something to do with order of their people and when you're summoned it rarely was good. Tabitha had been ordered 100 years ago and spent the next 50 years working for their government, laying out different disasters and governing some of their rogues. It was hard and dangerous work. Lucky for her she got out alive and it was before she had any family. Three months ago rumors traveled through most of the supernatural's saying that the Cosmic Council was calling people up again. Usually that meant something bad was going to happen. Two world wars happened the last time.

"Can we get off this dreary topic?" Zach whined.

"What you suggest we do?" Damn my mouth and damn that question. Zach suddenly got a very evil conniving smile on his face.

"The track out back is still in top shape."

"Hell yeah!" Nikel yelled, jumping up, "I am so taking the Aero out."

"The kids are not going with us." I stated, shooting Nikel a glare.

"I'll watch them." Gabriel volunteered.

So thats how most of the family ended up on the back track. I found myself in the Turbo between Nikel and Allina. Zach, Sam and Jamie were behind me. Loretta still wasn't allowed to drive so she was stuck with Gabriel watching the kids.

As soon as the signal was given I immediately hit the gas and cut Nikel off. That's what he got for not taking the garbage out when I asked him to last week. That's right payback's a bitch. Over the years I've gotten better at racing and since becoming Immortal at 23 I've even entered a few races. Only a few because by that time I had one year old twins at home.

I glanced in my rearview mirror just in time to see Allina fly around me and Jamie bash into the side of Zach's car. Man, Zach looked pissed. That always seemed to happen to him. Nikel was the next one to go around me. He was competing with Allina. As we made our laps I saw my girls cheering from the sidelines. I knew soon enough they'd be out doing this as well. I can't say I'm happy about it but it's kind of a family tradition.

I watched as the day slowly disappeared and as the sun began to set I found myself sitting in the backyard looking at the race track. Nikel came out and sat beside me.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder, "Life, how it's changed over the years and where our lives have led us. It's nowhere near where I thought my life would be, but it's so much better."

"We have a great family." He grabbed me and plunked me down on his lap so he could wrap his arms around me and put his hands on my stomach, "How many kids you want to have, lady?"

I laughed, "I'm an only child and I loved the family you have. That close relation I never had. So…a few."

"What are you talking about? I have one and a half siblings, the rest are step. Are you going to divorce me to have what I have?" He teased leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay love, I won't argue with the methods to have these kids of yours."

"Dirty, Nike, Dirty."

"You love it."

"I love you." I replied, turning to kiss him. Our little moment was interrupted by Allina appearing at the backdoor.

"Nikel, there's a messenger here…" We both turned to look at her.

"Messenger?"

Allina nodded, "From the Council, he wants to talk to you."

We both paled as he went inside to talk to the messenger. I looked at Allina, "What does this mean?"

Allina sighed, "Life is complicated. That's what that means."

I sighed as well before getting up to go inside. 'Til death do us part and both of us were immortal so we'll be together for a long time and I'd follow him anywhere, even to the Council of Cosmic's which seemed to be where we're heading. Allina was right though life was complicated, but from my experience you can always be saved from it when you need to.

-Fin-

* * *

That's right that's the end. I know it's a cliffy but it's so you can make your own ending. Their story will forever continue on since they are immortal and they'll have their adventures. I know this epilogue is kind of random and doesn't really have too much of a point but I just wanted some closure.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review one more time.

Shout out to everyone who reviewed:

twifanatic1, Darkness holds me tightly, patch138, berdb, WhisperInTheRain, Gothic Saku-chan, 22kisa22, haleyisrad, Twilight Crazy Fan, barbiedoll123, Yume Hamanaka, Myshka, Hazelholly, Dean's bbygirl, chocolate-eyed-girl, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, Bellawish2b, seduced by moonlight, singer981, hellena8989, Aya Takahashi, jennilonglegs, lionnara, Queenxheartz, taypal73, teamjacobrulez, Kenwick, ladii love, Punk-Transistor, Charlayyy2233, Mrs. Jacob-Freakin-Black, kim67255, TwilightLover2010, narley410, ColorfulWorld, such-a-cruel-contradiction, GothixGirl, GreekDistance92, CelestialElegy

Well I hope that's everyone who reviewed by the time I posted this last chapter, sorry if I missed anyone it is one in the morning here…


	19. Outtakes part 1

**Saving Me Outtakes/Deleted Scenes…about time I posted these!**

Mentioned in Chapter /takes place in chapter 6.

Title: Dating a Cops daughter.

Notes: This was a deleted flashback about when Nikel meets Charlie for the first time. I didn't feel like doing a flashback so I deleted it and it wasn't that good.

As the week progressed, I spent more and more time with the Cruor's if that was even possible. Nikel and I went on a few more dates and I actually had to introduce him to my father as my boyfriend. That was embarrassing, but to Dad's credit he took it really well. Nikel, on the other hand, found a healthy respect for cops and what it meant to date ones daughter. They know how to shoot a gun…enough said.

-Flashback-

I walked into the kitchen really nervous. Nikel was coming over and it was my job to tell my father that we were dating. After my disastrous past relationship here I had no idea how Dad was going to take it.

"Hey Dad," I said walking up behind him. When I noticed he was cleaning his gun I cringed. Man do I have great timing…

"Yeah Bells?"

"Uh well I'm going out with Nikel tonight."

"One of the Cruor's kids you hang around so much right? You meeting up with the group of them?"

"Um actually I kind of have a date with Nikel…He asked me out."

I watched as Dad put the gun down and turned to look at me, "Is that wise, Bella?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I really like him and he's nice. I like his family."

"I feel like I heard this before."

"Please Dad," I begged, "Be nice to him. I can't be afraid to move forward in life because of the past."

A smile appeared on my Dad's face then confusing me a bit, "What a wise way of looking at it Bella. I assume Nikel will be coming in?"

I grimaced as he reached for the gun again and managed to nod weakly. The doorbell rang then I ran to get it. I threw open the door and stared at Nikel.

"My dad wants to meet you." I told him first thing.

He laughed, "Hi to you too. Lovely weather we're having. Yes I would love to come inside."

I blushed making him laugh harder. Grabbing his hand I pulled him inside where my father was.

"Dad, this is Nikel." I said coming into the room. Nikel stopped behind me and I turned my head a bit to see him staring at the gun.

"Hello Nikel and where you are two going to night?"

"Uh pleasure to meet you. We're going out to eat at a restaurant in Port Angeles. I was gunning-GONNA get her back around 9 if that's alright."

Now it was my turn to laugh but I managed to hold it in.

"We're going to head out now dad bye!"

As soon as we were out the door Nikel turned to me with wide eyes, "Do all cops sit in their kitchen cleaning their guns when people come over?"

I couldn't help it I started to laugh. When I finally got it under control I turned to him and said with my most solemn voice, "The ones with daughters do."

**-Fin-**

* * *

Mentioned in Chapter 7 but it actually takes place in the middle of Chapter 9.

Title: Jessica's new boyfriend?

Notes: This was deleted because I decided I really didn't want to put in there yet, it seemed just kind of random (not that my stories aren't random but that's besides the point). This deal's with Jessica saying that now Bella has Nikel does that mean she could ask out Edward. Yeah…

"With Zach running out of the lunch room in tears," I said with a shrug. That pretty much was how it ended. Whether it was real or fake tears was still under debate. It was a sensitive subject.

"That it did, that it did." Nikel agreed, before snickering.

"What?" I asked, concerned –well more concerned- for his sanity.

"Remember how you told Jessica she could have Edward? I think she's going to make her attempt now."

I whipped my head up and in that direction. First thing I noticed was Alice looked like she was trying not to laugh. Apparently she already saw this happening and decided against telling Edward. This was going to be interesting.

"Hi Edward!" Jessica greeted, sitting down at the table though she didn't get too close to him.

I could see his eyes narrow as he read her thoughts, obviously annoyed, "Yes, Jessica?"

"So, like, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend or something?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh," Jessica's not one to be easily deterred, "Well maybe sometime during the week then? I mean I think we'd have a lot in common and stuff."

And stuff really?

"I don't think so, Jessica."

She huffed, "You could at least give it a try! I mean Mike dumped me and Bella's dating Nikel so we're both alone…"

Wrong word choice, Jessica. Edward looked pissed and how dare she bring me up in the conversation!

"Go away Jessica, I don't want to do date you now or ever. Leave me be."

"Prick." She spat, scrambling up and stomping away. She only got about three steps before she tripped over air and in a very Bella like fashion fell face-first into a tray of food somebody just happened to be walking by with.

I raised an eyebrow turning back to Nikel and he smirked, "She's not worthy of saying your name especially to that dick." Edward glared at him obviously hearing the comment even if he didn't understand the full meaning behind Nikel's words.

I rolled my eyes, "My knight in…black chained pants…" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to go to my next class.

School finally ended and I was home free….(back to chapter 9)

**-Fin-**

* * *

Mentioned in Chapter 10, there is no chapter in which is belongs because well I wrote it to be funny and never found a place for it.

Title: The Adventure to Old Country Buffet

Notes: So in chapter 10 they're going out to dinner so Bella can tell them about Victoria. Well Zach wants to go to Old Country Buffet but they can't because the closest one was over three hours away. Then he promised to take him there some other time….This is that other time. (The old Country Buffet is based off the one by where I live.) It is very random and dumb hence way it was never in the actual story plus it's pointless.

"Hurry up you silly slow pokes!" Zach called out running in front of us all. I raised an eyebrow at Nikel confused.

Nikel sighed, "Zach really like Old Country Buffet."

I blinked, "Noted."

"I call first dibs on the first dessert area." Jamie claimed following behind Zach.

I had a really bad feeling about this….

We walked in and got our seats. As soon as we all sat down, chaos erupted and not the kind they usually cause.

Zach immediately made a run of the meat department with two plates in his hands. Sam and Allina went at a more sedated pace for the Chinese area while Gabriel lingered behind following helplessly behind his family. Jamie, like he said, went straight to the dessert area not even stopping to eat a real dinner. Oh well I wasn't his mother. Nikel seemed to be trying to create a tower of Jenga out of the jello squares, alternating colors and everything.

I grabbed my plate and began to carefully put food on plate. I wasn't an animal like some people. I looked around at the family before looking around again. Where was Loretta?

I walked around the buffet looking for the small girl. I finally found her glaring at an older lady.

"That was mine." She stated her eyes narrowed.

"Young lady where is your mother? It is rude to try to take food of someone else plate."

"Excuse me? I was reaching for it and you took it."

"A little liar, hm? I'll have to speak with your mother on this one."

"Seriously, just give me the potato and nobody gets hurt."

"Young lady! Watch your tone, where is your mother?"

"Seriously, bitch, stop avoiding the issue with statements about my mom. Now give me the damn potato before I put it somewhere very unpleasant."

The lady must've been seriously offended for she turned on her heels and walked off. I approached Loretta then.

"So after all that you let you have the potato?"

Loretta shrugged, "It's okay I'll just wait for the next tray of them." Her voice was a little too sweet.

"What did you to?"

Loretta smiled at me, "Let's just say I will win in the end."

Extremely creeped out I decided it was best I didn't even touch that one. Soon enough everyone made back to the table.

"What the hell is that Zach?" Allina asked, her face scrunched in disgust.

"Well my dear sister, it started as an omelet with eggs and spices then some hash browns were added in, then some bacon and sausage."

"Sounds okay so far." Jamie muttered, from his spot where he couldn't exactly see the plate.

"I know right! Then I added some jell-o, a donut, a piece of chocolate cake, I think that's barbecue sauce or chocolate sauce I'm not sure which. Let's see then there's a cookie thrown in some gummy bears and oh can't forget the mashed potatoes!"

"Oh my god I am not hungry anymore." Allina whined pushing her plate away as Zach took a big bite out his mess. It was interesting to watch his face turn that particular color of green. Never before have I seen the likes of it.

"See Zach," Nikel teased, "not all food goes good together. I told you so."

Zach cringed, "What..are you…talking about…its delic-delicious…"

"Oh yeah? Then finish it."

Zach looked down at his plate he looked ready to puke as it was, "Oh yeah…of course."

Loretta got up from the table rolling her eyes as he slowly took another bite, then another. He got about three more bites in before he made a mad dash for the restroom.

Loretta sat back down a potato on her plate.

"oh look you got your potato." I grumbled.

She smiled, "I told you I always win."

I looked up just as the woman she had been arguing with also made a dash for the bathroom looking green.

"Ah the sweet smell of victory."

"That's actually the smell of my strawberry cheesecake. Want some?"

"Shut up, Jamie."

**-Fin-**

* * *

Not mentioned anywhere.

Title: The Plane Ride.

Notes: This scene I had to take out when I decided to write it in Bella's POV. Originally the story was in third person but that was just too confusing plus Twilight is written in first person and part of the book is in chapter 1. So this is the third person various Part of it you'll recognize from chapter 1 but completely in third person. (Remember this was before it was decided they wouldn't be human). This is how you were supposed to originally meet the Cruor's and see Nikel's reaction to Bella. Yes he's an asshole.

Bella started walking towards them slowly, as if in a daze. It was like that night so long ago…that night…she could faintly hear Jessica behind her trying to get her to turn around. It was pointless. Bella was too engrossed. She was standing in the middle of the road now, still watching the guys.

"What are you doing?" She jumped at the sharp voice from the left of her. She turned, blushing at the boy from school earlier.

Nikel stared at her waiting for an answer…maybe she was a little slow. That would explain her standing in the middle of the road…kind of.

"What does it matter to you?"

Nikel raised an eyebrow. Really? Did she honestly think standing in his way –on the road- was none of his business? Was she stupid? His earlier theory was starting to look better and better.

"You're standing in the middle of the street. I think that's every drivers concern." His voice was sarcastic. Bella blushed harder, embarrassed. He was right of course.

Nikel stared at her waiting for her to reply when he finally recognized her. She was that girl he caught staring at him in that Podunk place they called a town. Great, so not only was she slow she was rude too! He could almost hear Zach, his stupid stepbrother, in his head telling him he was being judgmental, but damn it he didn't care. He didn't fucking want to be here. He just wanted to be back home, to Minnesota, to Sophia.

"Oh sorry," she finally sputtered out before running back to Jessica's side, still embarrassed. She turned around one last time to see Nikel still staring at her before he got in his car and took off.

The rest of the night was just as bad for Bella. Jessica didn't want to talk to her; apparently she was more of a freak now than before. She didn't think it could get any worse.

After Nikel's encounter with Bella he decided to head off to their new house. It was no home to him. Sophia was his home and his parents made him leave her behind so Jonathon could take a new job. He still couldn't believe his mother just followed him with no complaint or thought on what her children wanted.

Let out a sigh. He couldn't blame his mother for falling in love. He was just pissed at the lack of sleep he got thanks to his siblings and stepsiblings alike.

-Flashback-

Poke. "Nikel." Poke. "Nikel." Jab! "Nikel!"

"What the hell do you want Zach!" Nikel growled running his hand through his black hair.

"We're on a plane!" Zach announced before jumping up and running to the empty seat beside his brother, Sam, who was across the aisle.

"Ugh!" Allina groaned from her spot next to Nikel. She flipped open her compactor and fluffed her already fluffy blonde curls. She looked at her brother, "Nikel shut him up."

Nikel raised an eyebrow, "How do you suppose I do that?"

"Knock him over the head with something, give him Nyquil, I don't care."

Nikel snorted, "Won't do any good…Gabriel powdered up two sleeping pills and put them in his drink before we left. The kid's a giant energizer bunny from hell."

She groaned again and slid one of those eye covers over her eyes to pretend to sleep. She made Nikel sit in the middle of their three seat row for a reason. Zach's been rubbing her the wrong way lately.

"Nikel sing the 'campfire song song' with me." Nikel turned his head to see Zach's face just inches from his own.

He quickly leaned away, "What the fuck Zach!"

"Young man!" Nikel sighed and turned around to see a lady two rows back glaring at him, "There are children present watch your mouth."

He followed her finger to see she was pointing to his seven year old half-sister Loretta who was reading a book a row behind Sam and Gabriel. His stepbrother, Jamie, who was next to her, was trying not to laugh.

Nikel looked back at the woman, "Are you shitting me? That little bitch swears like a sailor. She's grown up with a pervert for a half-brother. She has no innocence left."

"Wow that came out dirty." Zach commented laughing. God how Nikel hated his stepbrother sometimes.

"Nikel…" Loretta interrupted his discussion with Zach and the eavesdropping lady, "Read My Little Pony to me, I'm tired."

Nikel scrunched up his nose, "uh, no."

Loretta's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Get your ass over here and read me My Little Pony before I tell Mommy you were swearing around me and making perverted comments."

Nikel switched tactics to whining. He wasn't above whining, "Why can't the energizer bunny here read to you?"

Zach laughed answering, "Nikel, everybody knows I can't read."

"He has a point." Sam spoke up. Zach laughed he knew Sam would back him up. They decided this morning it was annoy Nikel day…he just didn't know it.

"I hate you both." He growled, getting up to go read to the brat.

**-Fin-**

**Part two will be posted when I'm not so tired it deals with deleted scenes/out takes from chapters 11-epilogue.**


End file.
